Just One of The Guys
by TeamEdward15
Summary: all Human. Bella is attending a boarding school for the first time and its a long way from home. The good part: making new friends, no parents, and total freedom! The bad part: it’s an all boys school! How'd this happen, you ask? Read and find out!
1. Collapsing and Cranberry Juice

**A/N: Hey readers! This is my first fanfic for Twilight, and I'm so excited for doing it. I came up for the perfect idea for a story; and yeah it just smacked me in the face! haha (nice choice of words right?) Well enough of my yapping, on with my **_**"masterpiece"**_** xP well go on get a scrolling :D Oh! And everyone's 100% human, until I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Twilight related things in this fanfic, too bad = (**

**Summary: Bella is attending a boarding school for the first time many, many miles away from Forks, Washington. The good part: making new friends, indepdence, and especially, NO PARENTS! The bad part: it's an all boys school! Who knows what lies ahead…?**

_Chapter 1:_

**Collapses and Cranberry Juice**

"Bella, honey, please come down here!" I heard my mom call from down in the kitchen. I stood up from my leather computer chair and headed out my room towards the stairs. I jogged down them, skipping a few steps here and there. I jumped down, over the two remaining steps, landing on the small area rug there, causing me to slide along the hard wood floor.

"Ahhh!" I let out a small yelp as I crash landed to the floor. I quickly and painfully picked my self up, using the banister as a helping hand. When I finished brushing myself off, I limped my way into the kitchen and was greeted by two smirking faces.

"Slip on the rug, again?" My father, Charlie, asked me. Sounded more like a statement, if you want my opinion.

"Ugh… no," I scoffed back. He gave me a look as if he wasn't buying it. "Okay! Yes, I did, gosh!" I sat down on the empty stool across from them.

"Bella, that's the third time this week!" my mom sent a look of worry my way, as if there was something seriously wrong with me.

"I know that, thanks for informing me." I looked down at the floor and rolled my eyes, while rubbing my sore thigh. My parents hated it when I would roll my eyes at them, or gave them the slightest bit of attitude. **(A/N: yes, Bella is an ****extreme**** klutz here; I just added this to her personality to make the story funnier.)**

"So what did two call me down here for?" I eyed the both of them curiously. I got up and walked over to the cupboard to get a glass, then to the fridge to get some juice.

"Well, honey, we've got some marvelous news for you!" my mother sang happily. I raised my eyebrow at her; she was never really this excited. Must be something good, I thought. "You might want to sit down for this!" she widely grinned. As I finished pouring some cranberry juice for myself, I took a seat back on the stool.

"Okay, shoot." I set my glass down in front of me.

"I don't know how to put this bec-," She was interrupted by Charlie.

"Oh, Renee, just tell her!" My dad gave me an apologetic look, excusing my mother from her strange behavior. I raised the glass to my lips and took a big sip.

"You got accepted into the boarding school!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_WHAT!!" _I thought loudly. Suddenly, the juice that was in my mouth a second ago spurted out everywhere, oh, and I mean _everywhere_! I closed my eyes, and opened them to find my dad's face drenched, cranberry juice dripping from his mustache. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth in disbelief. His eyes where closed and he was breathing in and out deeply.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Char-, _Dad_!" I quickly corrected myself. Yeah, I tend to call him Charlie a lot! I heard a loud _clickkk_ then a flash of light which came out of nowhere soon followed. I looked over at my mother, and saw a digital camera in her hands. My father and I both looked at her with questioned looks.

"I wanted to capture the moment…?" she shrugged. I laughed out loudly and ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"EEEP! I can't believe this!" I shrieked. When I heard my father give out a loud grunt, I quickly parted away from the hug. I looked over at him, and saw the priceless look planted on his face. I ran across the kitchen to the stove, where a soft wash cloth was hanging. I yanked it off, and then returned to the other side of the kitchen. "Dad, I apologize. I'm so sorry!" I tried my ultimate hardest to not burst out in giggles. I began to dab his face dry.

"It's alright, okay, I forgive you." He smiled towards me and I squeezed him into a tight, sticky hug. I stood back up and looked at my mother.

"Wow! How do you know? They called or something?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope, they sent an acceptance letter. It's on the table by your father." She pointed in his direction, where he was holding up a white envelope, which was now pink, thanks to my spit take. I snatched it away from him and just stared at it. I noticed something wrong, which caused me to not open it. "Well, open it up and read it, Bella!" my mom exclaimed.

"Wait, this letter is addressed to me…" I was still staring at it.

"Well of course, sweetie, it is for you." She mentioned as a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I didn't open it, so who did?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the envelope. When I looked up, I saw the both of them pointing their index fingers towards on another. I raised my eyebrows, arching them high.

"Okay it was me." My mom confessed, looking down at the floor. I fake gasped dramatically.

"Mother! That is against the law and a federal offense or something right there!" I pointed at her, "shocked". "Dad, you are a cop, _scratch that_, the _head chief _of the police department, and you did nothing?! I am appalled at you two!" I put on my best serious face, which was hard for me to do right then. They just rolled there eyes at me.

"Bella just open the dang letter!" my mom was growing impatient. I didn't know why, since she already knew what its news it brought. I reached in and pulled out the folded sheet of paper, that had a few blotches and wet stains on it. I unfolded the letter and read it out loud. I cleared my throat and began:

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been selected to attend our highly ranked boarding school, Redwood Academy, located in northern California. We hope to see you on the 7__th__ of September, 2008. Please contact us if you have any questions about our school, blah, blah, blah, etc. etc.…_

_Sincerely,_

_Eileen Redwood_

_(Head master)_

"AHHHHHH!" my mom and I screamed in unison. My dad clamped his hands over his ears and got up to leave the room. Once we stopped, I was gasping for air. "It's August 18th mom! Do you know what this means? I have to start getting ready now! Go school shopping, get supplies and luggage and-" she cut me off.

"Bella, relax! We'll go shopping tomorrow." She tried her best to get me settled.

"But, summer's almost over, and I totally forgot that you even applied me for this school! I'm not the least bit ready or prepared, neither mentally nor physically!" I exclaimed.

"Go upstairs, catch your breath, relax, and I'll make a list of things you will need, sound good?" She said. I nodded in agreement and turned to leave the kitchen. I exited the kitchen, running, when my mom called out "Watch the rug Bel-!" she was cut off with a loud crash, which was obviously me falling, again. "Oh my, BELLA!?!" she shouted.

"I'm fine, fine, all is good!" I answered, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Isabella Swan, you're only 15, are you badly trying to kill yourself so soon?!" my mom placed her hands on her hip.

"I swear it won't happen again." I said, mentally crossing my fingers. I turned around once again to head upstairs.

"That's number four!!" my mom shouted as I reached my room. I shut the door behind me, leaning against it, with a huge smirk on my face and my acceptance letter in my hands.

**A/N: Okay, I know it was short, usually my stories are fairly long, but however this is the first chapter, so I didn't want to write too much and go into detail about things. I also apologize if there were any errors; I'm terrible at proof reading. PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER. THANKS!**

**5 reviews, ill update on Monday (11-17-08)**

**10 reviews, I'll update Saturday (11-15-08)**

**15 or more, I'll update tomorrow (11-14-08)**


	2. Breaking the News

**A/N: OK. Let me explain some things: Bella doesn't know she's going to an all boy's school. She thinks it a coed, normal school. But she's in for a surprise. What I should've done is not mention that in the summary, and let you guys find out later on, but I wasn't thinking and I was stupid but OH WELL! & thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

_Chapter 2:_

**Breaking the News**

_. _

I looked around my room, trying to see where the noise was coming from, when I noticed it was my phone vibrating on my night stand. I walked towards the end of my room, dropping the letter on my computer desk, and plopped myself on the bed. Once I grabbed my phone, I flipped it open, revealing a new text message. It was from my best friend of 5 years, Alice Brendon.

Alice and I were both 15, on the verge of turning 16. We shared the same birthday, October 20th **(A/N: my birthday heehee!)** and knew each other since 4th grade, that's when she moved to Forks. We are different in so many unexplainable ways, but I guess opposites do attract. She loves shopping, while I could care less about it. She loves boy watching, while I like to just kick back and watch TV, but that never ruined our friendship. She has dark, short, pixie-like hair, and is very petite and skinny, but don't judge her on appearance. There is a dark side, believe it or not!

I selected 'view message' and read the capitalized, bold print text:

**BELLA!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN TO THE MALL NOW!! please? (: c yaa soon!**

**xoxo**

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh. I closed my razr phone shut and left it on the bed. I then walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of jean shorts and a light blue tank top with blue flip flops. I walked over to my bathroom, which was on the other side of my spacious room, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I grabbed my phone, turned off my laptop, and went down the flight of steps, slowly and cautiously, making sure I didn't fall for a fifth time this week. I already had some unattractive bruises forming on my arms and legs. If it wasn't the middle of summer and smoldering hot outside, I would've worn a long sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans. I walked to the living room, where my mom was sitting on the couch, reading one of her romance novels.

"Hey mom, I'm going to meet up with Alice at the mall." I walked over to her, giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, but get your father to drive you there, he's leaving now." She looked up from her book.

"What! I don't want to be driven to the mall in the back of a police car! Everyone hangs out there!" I whined.

"Okay, then ride in the front." She shot a childish grin at me.

"MOM!" I sighed, frustrated.

"Alright! Take the bus, but to the mall, that's it, don't wander off with any boys!" she winked at me.

"Haha, don't make me die of laughter." I rolled my eyes at her.

"What did I tell you about doing that Isabella?" she scolded.

"Ugh. Just let me go already! Please!" I utterly disliked my full name with a passion.

She reached over and handed me a piece of paper with a bunch of things listed on it, and $200 dollars. "Whoa!" I exclaimed at the sight of the amount of cash she handed to me.

"That money is for and only for the things on that list, you hear me, Bella? Bella? Hey! Snap out of it!" my mother threw a pillow at my face. She was so immature sometimes. My sunglasses fell off the top of my head, and everything fell out of my hands.

"What was that for, mom!?" I bent down to pick up the list and the money, and threw the pillow back at her.

"Alright, Bells, go have fun, behave, and don't talk to strangers, yadda, yadda…" She resumed to reading her book.

"Finally! Thank you." I backed away quickly, and heard a loud crunch. I looked down and lifted my left leg up to see a pile of my now shattered shades. I groaned in frustration, loud enough for the people who lived a block away to hear.

"You might want to add sunglasses to that list, hon." I looked up at her to find her smirking at me. I stomped off and I was out the front door in a matter of seconds.

**20 minutes later.**

I entered the air conditioned building and pulled out my phone to call Alice. She answered and told me to meet her at the food court which was three floors up. I headed over to the escaladers and rode two until I reached the top floor. I was looking around, until I received a text from her telling me to turn around. I did, and saw her waving me over. She was by the Starbucks booth, and waiting for me to approach her. Once I did, she pulled me into a tight bone crushing hug. More like a death hold. But I loved Alice's hugs, painful or not.

"Hey, Alice," I muffled out. "Um yeah, it's starting to hurt!" I felt my body going numb. I couldn't believe this tiny girl could do this, but it happens. She let go, and took a step back. She had a huge grin on her face.

"I missed ya Bells! How's it going?" She asked me.

"I missed you too, but we did hang out last night." I began to laugh. Oh how I loved this girl, she was a great friend!

"Well what do you wanna have? It's my treat!" She asked me.

"Um, I'll get a small caramel _frappuccino." I said, adding emphasis to the word 'small'._

_"Okay!" She turned around in line and then it was her turn to order. "I'll have two large caramel frappuccinos." She said, definitely adding emphasis to the word 'large'. Yep, she always did that. I nudged her in the ribs, but she just shrugged it off. When we got our drinks, I just gave her a look of question._

_"Why do you always do that? When I say small I mean small!" I scolded her. She just began to laugh. "But, thank you anyways." I shot her a small smile._

_"Your welcome! So what do you want to do?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink._

_"Well I've got a list of things I gotta get and $200 in my wallet waiting to be spent!" I said. She was in disbelief and shock and pretty much stopped breathing all together. "Alice? Calm down, I need to spend the money only on things I need for my new sch-" and I stopped right there and went no further. But it was too late. She was already shooting looks of curiosity._

_"What new school?" she seemed scared almost worried. I totally forgot that I didn't tell her about my mom applying me to a boarding school for the next 3 years of high school._

_"Um, Alice we need to talk." I grabbed her small hand and dragged her over to a wooden bench, surrounded by fake plants and a trash can. I sat down while she just stood there in front of me. "Alice, sit, this is important." I pleaded. She sighed and plopped onto the bench next to me. I turned to her, and began telling her about everything, and I made sure to include every detail. _

_"NO!" she gasped. I was alarmed at first, but then continued with the rest._

_"Yes. I got the acceptance letter this morning, and this means…" I paused and looked down at the floor. I was too sad to look her in the eyes. _

_"You're not attending Forks High with me." She sadly finished my sentence. _

_"Yeah…" I looked up at her face, soon regretting it. Tears were welling up in her bright green eyes, making them turn into a bluish-green. Then a single tear fell down her pale cheek. _

_"But we were supposed to be together all through high school! We already conquered freshman year together, what about the next three years that lie ahead! I can't do it with out you!" she wiped the tears that were now pouring out of her eyes, and running down her face. I pulled her into a comforting embrace._

_"Oh, Alice, I know, and I feel terrible about it. I'm so sorry. It's just that, my parents always wanted me to go to a really good school, and now that my dad got promoted, they could afford it. So they signed me up for one! I didn't think I was going to get chosen." I explained. _

_"Yeah, right Bells! You're the smartest girl I know! That's why I always copied from your work!" She pulled away, rubbing her wet eyes. I gave her a small smile and handed her the napkin that I had gotten when I received my drink. She dabbed her eyes and blew into it, real loudly. I looked away and noticed we were being watched by noisy spectators. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my crying friend. "Bella! I'm really going to miss you!" she pulled me into a strong head lock, which she called a hug. _

_"And I'm going to miss you, but we'll keep in touch. I'll get unlimited texting, just for you," she smiled at the thought. "and we'll email and talk to each other every other day, I promise!" I pulled away from her hug, before my head got ripped off._

_"Every other day!?!" her eyes went wide._

_"Okay, every single day, day and night, that better?" I grinned at her. _

_"Yes! Where is this school anyways?" she asked me, throwing the napkin into the trash bin. _

_"It's in northern California, almost near Oregon. But I get to come home on holidays!" I explained._

_"So I'll see you on our birthdays!" she exclaimed loudly. _

_"Al, our birthdays aren't a ____national __holiday. I'm more on the lines of Christmas and Thanksgiv-" I couldn't finish since she gasped loudly._

_"And Halloween!?!" we always dressed up for Halloween and went trick-or-treating, no matter how old we were. But, I sadly had to shake my head no, causing her to resume to her crying. _

_"Alice, it's going to be alright, I swear. We have been friends since forever and we'll always be friends, and a long distance friendship will not ruin that." I promised as I wiped her tears away. She gave a weak nod and stood up from the bench. She held her hand out to me, while I just looked at it, then at her._

_"Come on, we've got some shopping to do. We're going to buy you stuff that will make all the girls at your new school jealous and all the boys look twice at you!" she smiled. _

_"Now Alice, we can't go crazy here!" I warned her, but of course, as stubborn as she is, she didn't listen._

_"Yeah, yeah. So what's the first thing on the list?" She asked, eyeing the paper in my hand. I brought the list up and read what was number one. _

_"School supplies…" I lied. Too bad she saw right through me. She rolled her eyes and was about to snatch the paper, but shouted out the truth. "OK! It's clothes."_

_"YAY! Let's go! I know the perfect place!" she dragged me along._

_"Ugh! It better not be that Hollister and Finch store!" I whined._

_"Ok, it's ____Hollister__, and Abercrombie &____ Fitch__." She pronounced, spraying me with her words. _

_"Either way, Im not going. Besides, with two outfits my two hundred dollars will vanish!" I exaggerated. But I was true! One shirt would cost almost up to thirty dollars! What's gone wrong with the world?! _

_By the time we got back home, Alice and I had shopped till we dropped, literally. I had to force her take breaks a few times here and there so I could rest my tired legs. We were so close to buying up everything in the whole mall, but I had stopped Alice from doing so. _

_Alice and I carefully made out way up to my room carrying the many bags we had. She set everything down on the floor and collapsed on the bed. "Now that's what I call a shopping spree!" she exclaimed. I fell back into my computer chair, making it roll away._

_"I'm exhausted. I'm never doing that again!" I started to rub my sore feet. I purchased so many things; I know that I definitely got stuff that wasn't needed. I bought 3 pairs of new shoes, many new pajamas, 5 pairs of new jeans, many shirts, new bags for school, and a new jacket. Alice had bought some things, telling me they were gifts from her. There was still a lot more I needed to get, but that would have to wait, or maybe I would get my mother to do it. _

_"So, are you having a going away party or something, cause I would so throw it!" She shot up. _

"Eager for me to leave, are you?" I joked.

"NO WAY, JOSE!! I just want our last days together to be great, and I want to celebrate you getting into a good school, and I just want this summer to go out in a BANG!" she shouted, bursting my eardrums.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Maybe I will, I'm not sure yet. You know I'm not that crazy about parties." I reminded her. And it was the truth. I got bored at every party I went to in the past. You can just call me a "party-pooper".

"Yeah, well, with me around, anything's possible." She shot a huge grin at me.

"Hah, that's for sure." I ran up to her and pulled her into one of her world famous hugs. It was her turn to feel the pain. We released from the embrace and did our favorite handshake from when we were younger. I was really going to miss this girl.

**A/N: Waa Laa. There! I'm tired, and stressed. I had exams for school all week, but it is finally over, woot woot! (*does a happy dance*) Alright, tell me your thoughts, your criticism is welcomed; just don't make it too harsh, I'm sensitive when it comes to those things! True story xD**

**Please review, and thanks again to those who did review for the 1****st**** chapter, you guys rock! BYEEE xoxo**


	3. My Farewell Party

**A/N: I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving holiday and I apologize for not updating. I mean you guys reviewed, so it's my part to update, but it'll not happen again, and I do admit, I took FOREVER! Well happy reading =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**-+-**

_Chapter 3:_

**My Farewell Party**

I was hanging up my new clothes in my closet while Alice was texting away on her cell. My closet was now packed to the limit, and to tell you the truth, it was never once in my life like that. It pretty much shocked me that I owned all this stuff. I heard my mom suddenly call my name from across the hall.

"I'll be right back, Alice."

"Mhmm…" she responded, too distracted with her texting. I opened the door and went across the hall to my parents' room. When I entered my mom was busy cleaning.

"You wanted me mom?" I said standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I need you to go to Staples tomorrow and get your school supplies like notebooks and all sorts of things. I've got another list of the stuff you need." She stated, handing me a post-it. Great, another list. This time in wasn't bringing Alice. It'll turn into clothes shopping in a matter of minutes. "Do you have any money left from today?"

"Okay. And like $150."

"Well that should do it; and your father and I are going to get you some luggage on Saturday." My mom said.

"Alright, so I can go now?" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, is Alice staying for dinner?" she asked quickly before I could leave the room.

"I don't know, I'll go ask." I walked back to my bedroom where Alice was still texting aimlessly. "Hey, you want to stay for dinner?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, if it's okay. Oh, and is it alright if Rosalie comes by?" She looked away from her cell. Rosalie James ( **A/N: I couldn't come up with a last name & I couldn't use Hale for a reason that you will find out later on x]** ) was my other best friend. Alice, Rosalie, and I became friends in 6th grade. She is gorgeous beyond belief. She has perfect blond hair; she's quite tall, definitely model status. She is our same age and went to the same schools as Alice and me.

"Yup. When's she coming?" I asked her about to leave my room to go back to my mother.

"Now." I nodded back in response and left my room.

"Mom, Alice is staying for dinner." I said. She mouthed an 'okay' and that's when my doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I assured her. I went downstairs and opened the front door to find Rosalie standing there with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, Bells!" she exclaimed while wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into a friendly hug.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked when she released from the embrace.

"I'm great. So, Alice told me about the new school. Is it true?" Her bright smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"Yes, unfortunately." I said, glancing down at my feet. "Let's go up to my room, we'll talk more about it, plus Alice is up there, doing God knows what." I smiled, turning to go up the stairs, Rosalie close behind.

"Kay, but I can't stay long, I have to go somewhere with my 'rents." Rosalie said. I nodded in response. We entered my room and Alice jumped up from my bed and launched herself at Rose. "Hey, Alice." She barely made out her words.

"Alice, you're crushing her!" I scolded.

"Sorry!" Alice jumped back with a smile on her face. "So sorry, but, hey you know me." She apologized.

"It's ok. Alright, Bella, tell me everything." Rosalie took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"My mom applied me to this school I don't even know how long ago, and well, I got the acceptance letter in the mail. So now I'll be going there for the rest of high school." I answered with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I really and truly will miss you, but Alice and I will come and visit whenever we can." She assured me.

"I know you will." I smiled back at both of them. We talked more about how we will keep in touch and how I'll need to send them pictures of everything, especially any cute guys. That was more Alice's request then Rosalie's.

An hour an a half passed and Rose left my house. Alice and I were called down for dinner moments later. After we ate, Alice had to go home.

"Be online, I'll talk to you as soon as I get home." She said, pulling me into a tight hug goodbye.

"Mhmm." I smiled back and waved a goodbye before closing the door behind her.

-+-

A week had passed and it was now Saturday, August 30th, the day of my farewell "party". I honestly wouldn't call it a party, since it was only me, my mom and dad, Rosalie, Alice, and some of my parents' close friends. The tiny gathering to celebrate me leaving was a nice barbeque held in my backyard. My dad was grilling burgers and hot dogs while me and my friends were swimming in my in-ground pool. My dad then whistled over to us, signaling that the food was ready. We all got out of the pool and ran over to the patio, with water dripping from every inch of our bodies.

"Isabella, I am very happy for you, congratulations!" My mom's friend, Mary, said to me.

"Thank you." I gave her a weak smile. I was also happy and excited for myself, but deep down, I was sad to have to be away from my parents and my only best friends.

"Yep, that's my girl!" My dad shot in grinning widely.

"Thanks dad." I gave him a huge hug, squeezing him tightly. He tried to stop me but wasn't successful. He was already soaked from the pool water that was on my body. He looked down at me with his brow raised. "Whoops, so sorry dad." I said sarcastically. "Um…I love you? I laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh, course you do, and I love you too, squirt." He pulled me into another hug. When he released me, I grabbed a cheeseburger and a soda and walked over to the tanning chairs by the pool side. Alice and Rosalie followed after me and each took a seat next to me.

"So when are you leaving?" Rosalie asked. I waited to swallow the bite I took from the burger before answering her.

"I'm leaving very early in the morning on the 7th." I took a sip of my soda and resumed to eating my food.

"Specifically, how early are you saying?" Alice asked.

"Well my flight leaves at six forty-five a.m., why?"

"Oh, because we might want to see you off, or whatever it's called." She smiled back.

"Thanks guys, but you know you don't have to." I looked at both of them.

"Say no more, because we are going to anyways, and we'll even stay overnight, help you get ready, and then we can all go to the airport in the morning." Rosalie said. She was always good at making plans. I just kept smiling at them with tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I really didn't want to cry and I definitely didn't want them to see me crying, so I did the first thing that popped in my head; I got up, ran to the deep end and dove into the pool. When I emerged from the bottom, I called them in.

"Bella, don't you know that rule of waiting thirty min-" Rosalie began to say but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Oh, common Rose!" Alice then yanked her up from the chair and pushed her into the pool. Alice dove in afterwards. Rosalie came up gasping for air.

"Alice that was rude!" she laughed while splashing her back in the face. Alice just stuck her tongue out at Rosalie. She then lunged herself at me, pushing me under by my shoulders. When I got back up, I took in a deep breath of air and saw the both of them splashing each other. I swam up behind them and dunked both of their heads under the water.

After swimming for another twenty minutes or so, we got out and took some pictures. We even took a few pictures of us underwater with a special camera. By the time they left, it was almost ten o'clock and time for me to take a shower and go to bed.

-+-

The sun's bright rays shining through my window woke me up the next day at 11:00 a.m. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed in jean shorts and a tank top, I called Rosalie and Alice and told them to meet me at my house. When they arrived, I grabbed the cameras which we used yesterday and decided we should go develop the pictures.

After getting the pictures, we ended up going to the nearest diner to eat lunch. I pulled out the envelope containing the photos and gave each of them their own copy of every picture.

"Oh my god! I love these!" Alice shouted as she shifted through the photos.

"Yeah, they're great aren't they?" I smiled at the pictures of us underwater. We were making funny faces while bubbles floated all around us. "I'm for sure bringing these with me. I'll hang them up all over my dorm." I looked up at them. They each had wide smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe your leaving in a week!" Alice dropped the fry that was in her hand back on the plate.

"It seems like yesterday was the first day of summer, and now it's all ending and we go back to school in less than week." Rosalie said sadly, while placing the pictures back in its envelope. I handed the rest of them to her and she closed the envelope and put it in her purse.

"We should get going. I've got to go over some things with my mom about the school." I took out a twenty and placed it on the table with the bill. We got up and left the diner. That was going to be the last time I was going to eat there with them, for now.

**A/N: alright, it might be short, I don't know, but I'm going to update as soon as I can, maybe this Tuesday, depending on my schoolwork. Well reviews are much appreciated and depending on how many I receive, I will probably update sooner. In the net chapter, I will make it longer because Bella will be arriving at her new school. YAY! Ok thanks for reading. Come back soon!**


	4. You've Got to be Kidding!

**A/N: Hello again (; Well, here's chapter 4, I hope you guys like it! And please review! I love reviews. So tell your friends to read this, and your friend's friend, even your friend's friend's friend's cousin. Haha, just kidding, but please do spread the word. THANKS (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight, only the ahh-mazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**-+-**

_Chapter 4:_

**You've got to be Kidding!**

"**NOO! DON'T TAKE THE STAIRS, YOU IDIOT! HE'S IN THERE!" **Alice was shouting as loud as her soft voice could go. Her face was only inches away from the television screen. She was standing in front of us, with her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

"Alice, move! I can't see anything!" Rosalie screeched. She took the pillow she was recently holding, and chucked it Alice's head. She didn't react to the impact; she just waved her hand in the air towards Rose. I rolled my eyes and lifted myself up from my couch. I walked over to Alice and took a hold of her arms, pulling her away from the TV set.

"Ugh, her stupid heel broke! Get up, get u- **AHH! HE'S COMING FOR YOU! GO, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**" Alice was jumping up and down now, screaming at the actress in the movie.

"She CAN'T HEAR YOU, stupid!!!" Rosalie kicked Alice in the butt to shut her up.

We were in my family room, all huddled around the new plasma screen TV. It was the night before my day to leave Forks and Alice and Rosalie were sleeping over, planning to come to the airport with me in the morning. It was 7:10 p.m. and we were watching _Prom Night_ **(A/N: funny since the hot Kellan Lutz is in it hahaha!)** and sharing a large bowl of popcorn. I myself didn't like scary, suspenseful movies, but Alice and Rose wanted to see it, so I let them put it on, but they had to promise to watch what I wanted after.

"Oh no! He got her!!" Alice shrieked pointing at the TV. "Three down, three more to go." She said shaking her head. Just then the doorbell rang. I figured it was the pizza guy so I went over to get some money and walked over to the door. I paid for the pie and gave the man a tip.

"Pizza's here!" I shouted over the volume of the television. Alice must've raised it to get that full surround-sound affect. I placed the pizza box on top of the table and walked over to the DVD payer. I pressed the pause/play button and the movie stopped.

"Hey! It was getting good!" Alice pouted.

"Let's get some food, and then we'll come back here to watch the rest of the movie." I promised. I entered the kitchen, getting out plates, napkins, and cups. Moments later, they came into the kitchen and got their slices and their drinks. We all sat on the floor and watched the rest of the movie while we ate the whole pie. Alice had three and a half slices and was passed out, burping on floor, writhing in pain.

"Alice, I told you not to eat so many. You're a tiny girl and two slices were enough for you, but noooo. You just _had to_ go for another one!" Rosalie was scolding her.

"*_burp_* I just wanted to see how many_-hiccup-_I could eat." Alice rolled over on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. She let out an even louder burp than before.

"I'll go get something to settle your stomach." I let out a small laugh as I got up from the floor.

"And a blanket, thanks!" she called out. I went to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet looking the Alka-Seltzer. When I got back I found Alice lying on the couch with her head on Rosalie's lap.

"Here you go, Alice. Take this and it'll help with your stomach." I handed her the glass and she drank it all down in one gulp.

"Oh, I hope so." She moaned. "Rose, rub my tummy!"

"Oh, boy..." Rosalie sighed.

"Pleeeeeeaase!"

"Okay! Fine, just stop whining!" Rosalie covered Alice with the blanket and began to massage her stomach.

"Thank you, I'm already feeling better! Thanks guys." Alice said.

"Hey, Bells, where are your parents?" Rosalie asked looking up at me.

"I'm not sure, they told me they were going out, and that's all I know." I shrugged. Just then, the front door opened and my mom popped up into the room with a wide grin planted on her face.

"Hi girls!" she exclaimed. She went to each of them and gave them a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. My friends were practically family. Alice and Rosalie were just like my sisters, too bad they weren't but my parents wouldn't be able handle us if we were, anyways. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey, honey." My mom came up to me and pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"Hi, mom, where's dad?" I asked curiously while I looked around the living room.

"He's coming in soon. We've got surprises for you!" she sang happily.

"Oh boy, what now?" I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" my mother asked looking down at me.

"Uh, I didn't say anything. So…where's this surprise?" Right then, my dad entered the living room with a medium sized box wrapped up in silver paper and a big blue bow.

"Here you go, Bells. I know you'll love it." He handed me the box and I just stared at it.

"Well…aren't you gonna open it?!" Alice shouted excitedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um…" I looked around the room and settled the box on the table while I began tearing the wrapping paper off. It only took me two rips to figure out what it was. On the corner of the box, where I tore the paper off, it read Apple™. I ripped more of the paper off and saw that it was a laptop computer. I gasped as I stared at the picture on the box. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Pinch me.

"Wait there's something else." My mom scurried off into the kitchen and came back with another wrapped box. This one was slightly smaller and didn't weigh as much. When she placed it in my hands, I began shaking it.

"Bells, don't shake it!" Charlie scolded me. I laughed back at him and ripped the wrapping off with one quick tear.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I pulled any remaining pieces of wrapping off the box and lifted it up to my face, to see if it was real. It was a brand new Sidekick LX™. Seriously, just Pinch me. "OMG! I love it! Thanks you so much! I love you guys!" I ran up to them and pulled them both into a big embrace.

"Aw, your welcome, sweetie. We figured you would need the computer for school and the phone well, for keeping in touch with everyone. We've got you unlimited texting." My mom smiled at me.

"YAY! Now we can talk everyday, like you promised!" Alice said prancing over to my side with Rosalie following.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled at both of them.

"C'mon. Let's open it and set up your contacts and everything." Alice grabbed the box from my hands and scurried over to the couch. Rosalie and I followed her and sat on the floor. Alice was fussing with the box and when she finally realized she was opening it the wrong way, the box was already torn and bent in numerous places.

Wow, Al, nice going." Rosalie teased. After she turned it on, Alice handed it to me and we began adding phone numbers into the address book. After we did that, we watched some more movies until it was 11:00. We decided to head to bed, since we had an early morning tomorrow.

**-+-**

"Wake up!" I kicked Alice's butt after calling her name numerous times to get up. It was 3:45 a.m. and Rosalie and I had been up and awake for about 25 minutes, yet it felt more like only 3. "Alice, c'mon get up!" I bent over and shook her a few times.

"Ugh, this girl is so difficult!" Rosalie grunted. She left my side and entered my bathroom. She came out with a small cup filled with ice cold water. "Try this." She handed me the paper cup and waited for me to dump it on Alice.

"No, I can't do that! It's not right!" I whispered back. She raised an eyebrow at me and then looked down at the sleeping pixie. I rolled my eyes and knelt by Alice's side. I dipped my fingertips into the freezing tap water and flicked sprinkles of it on Alice's face. Nothing happened. I tried again and got the same result.

"Ugh, give me that." Rosalie snatched the cup from my hands and flipped it over, until all of its content was dumped out on Alice.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a loud shriek came out of her mouth. It probably lasted for 5 seconds before I had to clamp my hand over her lips to shut her up.

"Alice, stop!" I released my hand from her face and pulled her up off the floor.

"You!!" Alice stomped her way over to Rosalie with her fists in the air.

"Now, now, let me explain." She backed away from the soaked girl.

"I don't care what you have to say!" Alice lunged herself at Rose and took a hold of her shoulders.

"Hey…hey! Stop you two. I said **STOP**!" I screamed at both of them. They stared at me with shocked and worried glances. I cleared my throat before I said anything else. "Thank you. Now can you two behave and get ready. Were leaving in about 2 hours and we can't miss my flight."

"Okay." They replied in unison. We turned away from each other, heading in different directions. I walked over to my dresser where I had my clothes all laid out. I grabbed everything and entered the bathroom after Alice was done with brushing her teeth. By the time we were all dressed and had all my bags ready, it was 4:30a.m. We ate some cereal while we waited for my parents to be situated. When we left my house, it was 5:20. It was a pretty silent car ride to the airport. The drive from my house to the nearest airport was about an hour. I would have to say that that was the most brutal hour of my life. We arrived at the airport moments later and my parents handled everything with my luggage and what not. By the time everything was settled, it was 6:30a.m. We were by the seating area, waiting for my flight number to be called. Suddenly, I was being called to board the plane. When I turned around to face everyone, Alice and Rosalie has tears streaming down their cheeks and my mom was hugging my dad for comfort. Seeing this scene made me begin to bawl my eyes out.

"I'm going to miss you guys sooo much, words can't even explain!" I went up to my best friends and pulled them into a giant hug.

"Talk to us everyday, n-never skip one night, I-I mean it!" Alice said between sobs. Rosalie shook her head in agreement.

"I promise." I hugged them both once more before moving on to my parents. "Mom, please don't cry, you're making me feel terrible for leaving." She pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I can't help it. My only child, going away for three years of high school, it just hasn't hit me yet. But I just know that you'll do fine without your father and I with you. You have to learn how to be independent and responsible." She never released from her grip.

"I know mom, and thanks." I squeezed her tightly for one last time and she kissed my forehead. When she let go, I turned towards my dad.

"I'm really going to miss you Bells. I love you so much and your mother and I are so proud of you." He stepped forward and hugged me tightly. "Just remember, get good grades, behave yourself, and most importantly, no boys." He emphasized on the 'no boys' part.

"Dad! Don't start that!" I laughed. I heard my flight being called to board once more.

"I have to go now…" I looked at everyone.

"Bye Bella!" Rosalie and Alice ran and trampled me with another big hug that almost knocked me down to the ground.

"Bye guys." I hugged them back. When we released, I started to back away towards the gate. I waved another goodbye and blew them a kiss. With my ticket in my hand, I walked over to the flight attendant and handed it to her. When she gave it back, I continued walking through. I quickly turned around to get another look at my close loved ones and saw my dad take out a box of tissues out of nowhere and handed them to my mother and my friends. They each took a handful of tissues and waved a final goodbye. I mouthed a quick bye, and then the woman closed the door.

**-+-**

"Excuse me miss, we'll be landing in five minutes." The flight attendant gently shook me awake. I rubbed the sleep of my eyes and blinked a few times to find her staring down at me with a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, um, okay thank you." I sat up and straightened myself out when she walked away. Just then the pilot's voice sounded throughout the entire plane announcing our landing. I looked out my window and saw the earth below me, coming up closer, until we finally made a smooth yet bouncy landing. I unbuckled my seat belt when the plane had safely stopped. I got up and grabbed my bag from the compartment above me.

When I entered the airport, I walked up to the help desk and asked her to call a taxi for me. She told me that it would be here in fifteen minutes and to be waiting outside. I quickly went to baggage claim and got my two big suitcases and duffle bag. I walked outside and waited until I saw a cab arrive. Once it did, I told him where I was going to and he shot me a weird glance. I ignored it and handed him my things and hopped into the back. It took about another 25 or so minutes to get to the academy. As we were nearing the school, I looked around and observed the surroundings.

Everything was peaceful and calm. Many trees and plants with beautiful flowers were planted everywhere I looked. And it was really sunny! It definitely wasn't what I was used to, but I would have to accept it. We arrived to Redwood Academy 10 minutes later. He drove through the gates and to the front of the building. This place was large, and by large, I meant enormous! I was in shock as I got out of the vehicle. The cab driver handed me my luggage and I paid him for the ride.

"Are you sure this is the right place, miss?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, this is Redwood Academy, isn't it?" he's the taxi driver, and he's asking _me_?!

"Well, yes but…" he stalled.

"But what?" I eyed him with wonder. What was his point?

"Uh, never mind. Have a nice day." with that, he went back into the taxi and drove off.

I watched him drive away before I hauled my bag over my shoulder. I rolled one suitcase in each hand as I walked up to the entrance. I went up the steps, rang the doorbell, and waited for something to happen. Five seconds passed before a nasally voice spoke through the intercom.

"How can I help you?"

"Um, hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new student." I replied into the speaker.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I think you're at the wrong place, hun." She answered back.

"Um, well, I received an acceptance letter to this school with my name on it, and I think this is the only Redwood Academy here." I was getting annoyed. First the taxi driver, and now this woman? What did they know that I didn't?

"Really? That's peculiar…" I heard her mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Okay, I'll buzz you in, but you need to come to the front desk immediately!" she commanded.

"Alright…" I heard the lock go off and I pulled the front door open. When I entered the building I saw students walking everywhere. Once they acknowledged the fact that I was standing there, they stopped and starred at me with their mouths open, mostly the guys. I then heard a woman calling for my attention.

"Miss, excuse me, young lady. Come this way." The lady waved me over. That really got everyone staring. I blushed and looked down at the ground as I made my way over to her. When I reached her, she asked to see my acceptance letter, as if she didn't believe me and needed proof. Her eyes widened as she read it. When she mover the letter away from me, she gave me a quick look and picked up her phone.

"Yes, Eileen, I need you at the front desk, immediately." She nodded her head and placed the phone back on its receiver.

"Is t-there a p-problem?" I asked her nervously.

"Well, dear, if there is, and I do believe there might be, it will be all resolved soon." She shot me a small smile and turned to her left. I followed her gaze and saw a middle-aged woman with a small figure and short blond hair coming our way.

"You called, Mary?" I figured this was the Headmaster. She looked my way and quirked an eyebrow. "Who's this?" she asked sweetly, or tried to.

"I'm Isabella, uh, Bella Swan." I replied. The receptionist handed her my letter and she nodded.

"Hello, Bella. I'm going to need you to follow me to my office. We have things to be sorted. And bring your bags." She turned on her heels and headed towards the direction she came from. I quickly followed after her. As we walked to her office, I noticed more students, even some adults staring at me. Something was different about this school. Something seemed to be missing. I felt out of place, as if I shouldn't be here. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just had a strange feeling. We entered the spacious office, and she kindly told me to take a seat. She walked behind her desk and gave a big sigh as she sat down in her leather chair.

"So, there is a problem?" I asked her.

"Sorry to say, but yes." She responded.

"Is it bad?" I gulped.

"Eh, in some ways, it is." She nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a big breath, waiting for her to tell me what I did wrong, even if I thought I did nothing. I mean, I just arrived. This wasn't a good start, I thought.

"Well, Isabella, I don't know how this happened, but…" she trailed off

"Yes?" I was on the edge of me seat, eager for her to state the issue.

"You've enrolled into an all boys academy." She looked at me and spoke sternly.

_**WHAT!?!?!**_

**-+-**

**A/N: wow, this was long! Well, there you have it, Bella found out. What's going to happen now? Will she go back home to Forks or will she be turn homeless? Only I know (: Review and you'll find out. I want at least, um I don't know, maybe 8 reviews, or some bigger random number =) Thanks for reading; I'll be waiting for your opinions & thoughts.**

**XOXO**


	5. Hello There, Hotties!

**A/N****: WOW! So many reviews, so many question, and just one me =/ Well, you will find out **_**WHY**_**our dear Bella is at an all boys school, so don't chop my head off and send me reviews like, "This is ridiculous! How is this even possible, gosh!" You will all know why right now, okay?! But thanks for the reviews, I'm grateful for them (: **

**Alright now moving on…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**-+-**

_Chapter 5:_

**Hello There, Hotties**

Why couldn't I breathe? _Breathe, Bella, just calm down._ I shut my thoughts up as I continued to listen to Mrs. Redwood.

"How, w-why, what…How did this happen?" I was on my feet now, panicking.

"There is a very logical explanation for this occurrence, Isabella." She said.

"Oh, really, well thank god for that!" I screeched. I was pacing back and forth in the office with my mind all over the place.

"Please, keep calm. I know how you must be feeling right now, but there is no need to raise your voice at me." She said sternly.

"I apologize for my loudness, it's just this is crazy!" I stopped and my breathing was heavy again.

"I understand. Please take a seat and I'll explain why this has happened." Her arm was extended out to the chair I was sitting in moments ago. I walked over to it and sunk into it. "Alright, now Isabella," I interrupted her

"Bella, you may call me Bella."

"Alright, _Bella, _you graduated from grammar school in 2007 and you are now in your sophomore year, am I correct?" she asked rummaging through her desk drawers.

"Yes, ma'am, that is right." I answered back while biting on my nails in fear.

"Okay, one moment, please." She got up and walked over to the corner of the room, where her filing cabinets were. She opened a drawer that was near the bottom and rummaged through the folders. Once she found one, she took it out and came back to her seat. "Alright, now, I have a story to tell you. It'll help you understand why we have this situation on our hands." I nodded for her to proceed.

"Well, this school used to be owned by my husband's grandfather. It _was_ a coed boarding school without a uniform dress code. But as he was nearing retirement, he decided to put the school up for sale. Once I found out about it, I asked my husband to tell his grandfather that I was interested in buying it. As soon as I all the papers were signed and everything was settled, I immediately made changes. I turned it into an all male academy with uniforms required."

"I see. And if you don't mind me asking, why did you convert it to all boys?" I was curious.

"Oh, no, not at all. Well my father, my husband, and my eldest son all went to a male's only boarding school. They were well disciplined and were very well educated. I just wanted to be a headmaster and run one, and have all my students succeed in life. I finally reached my goal." She smiled.

"Now I see. So when did this school turn to all boys?" I asked.

"This is the first year. It was coed and was run by my husband's grandfather last year."

"So that's why…" I gasped. No wonder.

"Your mother applied you to Redwood Academy for your freshman year, didn't she? Because that's when it was coed."

"I'm guessing so." I nodded back "But then why didn't I get my acceptance letter last year?"

"That, I'm not so sure about. But I do have a good guess. Mr. Redwood probably didn't send it on time. But when I took the job as headmaster, we tried to get rid off the old, and it was sent to your family for this year. If that's the case then I apologize for the inconvenience." She said.

"But, I don't understand just one more thing…" I said.

"Go on." She nodded.

"Why was my acceptance letter signed by you? If it was from last year, when you weren't the headmaster, why did it have your signature?"

"Well, I had my secretary update and add my name to every acceptance letter addressed to the students with the highest grade point averages who applied last year. Since it was all fixed by computer, it probably didn't recognize that Isabella was a girl name. Computers aren't that smart. Besides, I think we have two boys named Ashley, and another one named Michele, but that's because he's foreign..." She trailed off.

_Ok? Way off subject now. _I thought.

"Oh. So…um, what now?" I asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly_. What is wrong with her?!_

"Well, I came all this way for school and-" she interrupted me before I could finish.

"And you want to know what will happen to you?"

"Well, yeah." I looked at her worriedly.

"Let me just take one quick look at your file." She opened up the folder.

"How do you have my file?" I eyed the folder that held my past report cards from junior high and my other records.

"It was sent here from your old school when applied. We haven't thrown out any files yet, even if they are from any past years." She answered.

"Oh, right." I looked away.

"Wow, Bella, you have outstanding grades and not one report bad conduct." She was in awe at my flawless record.

"Heh, well I try." I scratched the back of my head nervously and shrugged.

"You are a very good student from the looks of it and a very nice girl. I might make an exception for you." She looked up at me and smiled before returning to the file.

"Um, what do you mean?" my stomach was in knots.

"I mean, welcome to Redwood Academy." She shut the folder closed and extended her right arm forward towards me. I took her hand without thinking and gently shook it.

"You're going to let me stay and attend school here?" I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Did she actually welcome me to Redwood?

"Why, yes, of course. I know what you must be thinking, but I feel terrible that you came all this way, especially if you have to go back home. You came here for education, and you will receive the ultimate best that my staff can offer." She smiled at me.

"Oh, well, thank you very much, Mrs. Redwood." I returned her smile with a small one of mine.

"I will print out and give you your schedule now." She turned to her computer, typing and clicking here and there. When she was done, I heard a noise coming from her printer. "Now, since there is uniform required here, I know exactly how you will dress. You will wear a white button down blouse and a nice skirt, with white knee high socks, and the red blazer is required. You must always have it on. Whether in the halls or in class…" **(A/N: there are pictures of the uniforms on my account page. Read the descriptions first though!)**

"_Whoa. Can she slow down a bit?_" my head was spinning.

"Hello? Bella is that fine with you?" she looked at me.

_Do I have a choice? _

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. "Uh, yes, it's just that, I haven't worn a skirt since I was six."

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, dear." She replied. I nodded in response. When the printer was finished, she handed me my schedule. "There you go. On the top left hand corner, that's your dorm room number. That's the only dorm that is available for someone. All the others are assigned to two or three students." She handed me the key to my dorm.

"Thanks." I took my schedule and my key from her hands and place them both in my bag.

"There is a curfew rule. For freshmen and sophomores, you must be on campus before 10:45 p.m. For juniors and seniors, I extended it to 11:30 p.m. I do not want my students out late at night and getting into trouble, so I expect you to follow my rules." She got up from her desk and walked towards the door. "You may go now, and get settled into your room. You can ask Mrs. Jenson at the front desk to point you in the right direction to your room. I wish you all the best at Redwood, Miss Swan." And with that, she shut her office door behind me.

I walked back to the lady at the front desk and took out my schedule. She stared at me strangely as I was about to hand her my schedule.

"Um, where's room 254C?" I pointed at the number on the paper.

"Go that way, then go up the stairs to the fourth floor, and walk down the corridor until you find the door with the right number. It might be on your right side." She replied with her arm extended out to the left, pointing me in the right direction.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenson." I smiled and turned to my left and went to find my room.

When I reached the fourth floor, I earned a few stares from a few students standing around. As I passed them I heard whispers and gasps all around me. I picked up my pace and looked at each and every door until I found 254. Once I did, I quickly pulled my key out of my bag and inserted it into the lock. I turned it and heard a '_click_'. I turned the knob and entered my new dorm.

My jaw immediately dropped. It was perfect. It was clean, that was the main important thing, and it was so big! The walls were coated with a nice off-white paint color. With it being very spacious, there were two full-sized beds, made up nice and neat. There were two mahogany dressers, one on each side of the room and a huge closet on the left side, and the bathroom was on the right side of the room. There were two small computer desks near each bed. I walked up to the bed on my right side and placed my duffle bag on it and rolled my suitcases over to where the drawer was. After I placed all my bags down, I turned and walked over to the other side of the room.

It felt as if someone was here before. Being curious, I opened the top drawer and saw it full with an assortment of different socks, in mostly white, black, blue and gray colors. I quickly closed it and walked back to my side of the room.

I took the carrying case that contained my new laptop and put it on the wooden desk. I took out my cell phone and turned it on, since it was off from being on the plane. When it was completely on, a box popped up, alerting that I had 17 missed calls, 12 new voicemail messages, and 20 new text messages from no other than Alice and Rosalie. My eyes bugged out as I read this. I was too tired to do anything. I just wanted to take a small nap or something! This day has really taken a lot out of me. I rested my head on my pillow and was turned on my side. Before I knew it, I dozed off into a very deep sleep.

**-One Hour Later-**

I heard the door open and slam close. I heard voices, but couldn't make anything out. _Am I still asleep and dreaming? _My eyes were still closed, and I was too tired to open them.

"Now, all we have to do is hook up the X-box and then we can-" I heard a male's deep voice speak out.

_Who is that?_ _I must be dreaming…_

"Dudes, who does she belong to?" the same voice spoke out again.

"Ed, who is she and why is she in your room?" another unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"Oh, right, like I know! I'm as shocked as you two are!" a third person said. I heard foot steps on the hardwood floor coming closer. "Well, is she, um…dead?"

"Emmett, go check if she's breathing."

"I'm not going to check if she's breathing!" the one named Emmett argued.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because what if she _is_ dead?" he whispered then two loud slaps followed after that.

I then began to fully awake. I stretched out my long legs and rolled over onto my back.

"Guys, she's not dead!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No way?! Really, because I always thought that dead people moved." One of the other two replied back sarcastically.

As I slowly sat up I rubbed my eyes and my eyelids shot open. There in front of me were three very attractive boys, probably my age, standing with perplexed looks plastered on their gorgeous faces. They were looking straight at me with their mouths gapped wide open.

"Um…" I started.

"Uhhhhhh…" They all said in unison, with their jaws still dropped. As I swung my legs over to get up from the bed, they slowly backed an inch away, trying to not make it obvious. To bad, because I noticed.

"Dude, she's hot." The big one whispered to the slightly smaller one next to him. He was very muscular and handsome. He was wearing his hat to the side and he looked very friendly and sweet.

"I-I, err, I can explain." I said softly.

"Oh, there's no need to, beautiful. If you're homeless, you can _fer sure_ stay with me." He winked at me. The one on his other side with the dark hair elbowed him hard on his side.

"Excuse me?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, just ignore him. What's your name?" He asked me. In my opinion, he was the handsomest out of the three. He had perfect ivory skin and his with reddish-brown hair made him stand out from the crowd. He was gorgeous. But I didn't even know him, so I pushed that thought aside.

"B-Bella Swan." I replied nervously. "Who are you three?"

"Emmett Cullen, at your service, Ms. Swan." He rushed over to me and took my hand in his as he gently kissed it. I giggled at him.

"Hello." I nodded.

"This is my roommate, Jasper Hale." Emmett pointed to the shorter one. Jasper seemed like the quiet type, very timid. He had nice dirty blond hair and was cute in his own unique way. He nodded his head as Emmett said his name.

"Hi." I quickly waved at him.

"And this is my bro, Edward. But don't pay any attention to him, he's not hot enough for you." He bent over and whispered the last part in my ear.

"Emmett?!" we both turned our heads and looked up at Edward, who had looked pretty annoyed at his brother. He probably still looked like a god, no matter how angry he would turn. That was my theory. I shook my head a little, erasing any other thoughts I had about this handsome stranger.

"Um, yeah, well nice to meet you all." I looked at each of them. Emmett was still standing by me with his right arm over my shoulders.

"So what are you doing here at R.A.?" Emmett asked me. He was still standing by me with his right arm slung over my shoulders.

"Well, believe it or not, I go here…" I paused before I said anything more. I examined each of their faces. Emmett had a shocked, yet happy-at-the-same-time expression, Jasper wore a pretty puzzled look, and Edward, well, his face was unreadable to me. I couldn't tell how he felt. It looked like a mixture of alarm, nervousness, and a hint of 'what are you, crazy?'

"No way, you serious? But, you're a… a chick." Emmett asked as he took a step away to face me.

"Really? Oh my god, well then that explains these." I joked sarcastically as I placed my hands on my chest. They all busted out in laugher. I, however, regretted that move, since I know had three guys who wouldn't take their eyes off my breasts. I cleared my throat and quickly crossed my arms over my chest.

"But seriously? How?" Edward asked still chuckling.

"Ugh, it's a long story." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, you can tell us later. We're going to get a bite to eat, you wanna come?" Emmett asked.

"Um, what time is it?" I asked them.

"3:36." Jasper replied glancing down at his cell phone.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'm pretty starved." I smiled back.

"Alright then, let's go!" the three of them turned around and headed towards the door. I on the other hand, still stood there as if my feet were glued to the floor. I knew I looked like a complete fool.

"Are you coming, Bella?" Edward paused by the door frame.

"Oh, right, yeah. Let me just get my stuff." I turned around and grabbed my sweater and Sidekick. Once I got everything I needed, I headed towards the door.

"After you." He smiled at me as I passed." I smiled back and he closed the door behind us.

**-+-**

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this! I was so determined to finish this in one night to quickly update it, so you can read it. Well reviews are expected. Think you can top yesterday's total of 28? I think you guys can, I believe in you (: Thanks for reading. I think I'll update in 2 days, since tomorrow is Friday, I've got plans. Well until next time (:**

**XOXO**


	6. When Face Meets Door

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Soooo sorry for the long wait, I swear. It's just there have been problems lately. I got in a terrible car accident and **_**a lot**_** of rest had taken up my time, and all the craziness that the holidays bring so that's why I didn't update sooner =/ Well, it's finally up, so enjoy reading. p.s. I have added a poll on my page, so check it out and vote (:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

**-+-**

_Chapter 6:_

**When Face Meets Door**

"That's amazing!" Emmett said in awe.

"No, that's crazy." Edward disagreed.

Emmett ignored his brother and turned back to me. "Well _I_ think it's **amazing**!" he exclaimed once more. We were at a local diner, where apparently all the kids from Redwood went to hang out. I had just finished explaining to the three guys why I ended up here. "See, its fate." He said while taking his fourth slice from the tray.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" I asked puzzled.

"I mean, if everything you just said never happened, we wouldn't be here eating pizza together, now would we?" he smiled at me before taking a giant bite out of his slice.

"Um, I guess so." I giggled. Emmett was pretty funny and could be totally out of it sometimes.

"I apologize if we startled you back there at school, it's just, well, we weren't expecting some random stranger, let alone a girl to be sleeping in Edward's room." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh, no it's fine. I totally understand." I responded reassuringly.

We chatted away as the time passed when a phone began to ring. I realized it was mine and took it out. When I pressed the answer button, a loud shriek came out.

"**Belllllllllllllllllaaaa!**" my phone was on speaker, which made the screeching audible for all to hear.

"Whoa!" Emmett, Edward, and Jasper called out as they lifted their hands to cover their ears.

"Uh, sorry!" I apologized to them and looked hurriedly on the phone for the speaker button, and quickly shut it off. When I placed the phone back to my ear, the screaming was still going on. "Hello?"

"Arghh, would you give me that!" I heard a muffled voice call out from the other end.

"No! Let go, I wanna talk to her!"

"You probably can't now, since her eardrum is most likely shattered!"

"Um, hello?" I spoke into the receiver, very perplexed at what they were doing. When I got no response from either one of them, I started pressing random numbers, hoping they would hear the beeps on the other end. Seconds later, their bickering paused and I decided to try again. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella," the sound of Rosalie's carefree voice ringed in my ear. "How are you?!"

"Oh, hey! I'm great, how are you guys doing over there?"

"We're good, everything's fine. What are you up to?" I could practically hear the smile materializing on her face. I looked up to see the guys starring at me, wearing baffled expressions. I smiled and continued my conversation with Rose.

"I'm at a diner with a few…people." I was unsure of what to tell her.

"So I see you had no problem making new friends, huh?" another voice now chimed in.

"Hey Alice, I didn't know you were listening in, heh, uhh what's up."

"Don't try to change the subject, Isabella Swan! I want answers!" she spat back.

"Alice, nothing is going on, and it's not like-"

"Where are you, who are you with, why are you not at your dorm room? And more importantly, why didn't you call me back after we left you like a gazillion messages!?" she interrogated me angrily.

"Whoa now, take it down a notch, Al." I said.

"Alice stop it! We haven't spoken to her in hours." I heard Rosalie scolding her.

"Ugh, I'm just curious! And why must you always take her side!?!" Alice whined.

"I'm on no one's side! Why must you always think I'm taking someone else's side?" Rosalie argued back.

"Guys, please stop. I'm not making any best friends, just acquaintances. Besides, one of them is well…my roommate." I looked up at Edward and found him smiling at me. I blushed and turned away before he could notice.

"Mhmm, sure." Alice said sourly.

"Can we please rewind and start this whole thing over?" Rosalie suggested.

"Um, can it wait until later? I'm sorry, it's just, I am with other people and I think its kind of rude." I said biting on my bottom lip. I heard Alice gasp from the other end.

"Oh stop it, you're such a drama queen!" Rosalie whispered to Alice before answering back to me. "Of course, Bella, we understand. No problem, just call us back whenever you're free. Bye." She responded depressingly.

"Bye guys." I answered, but they didn't hear it, since they hung up before I even started the sentence. I signed loudly as I placed the phone on the table.

"Err, is everything okay? You looked stressed." Edward asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Those were just my friends from back home calling me. I told them I would call them back later, though." I smiled back. "Are we all done here?" I asked.

"Yup, we're gonna head back now." We all got up and headed out of the diner. We piled back into Emmett's car and drove back to school.** (A/N: Emmett & Jasper are juniors, so they drive, while Edward and Bella are sophomores.) **When we got back to our dorms, I got fully settled in. I put my clothes away, set up my computer desk area, and when I was finished, I called Rosalie and Alice back. We apologized to each other for what happened before and decided to tell them about how Redwood Academy really is.

"**NO EFFIN' WAY!" **Alice shouted out.

"Alice, my ears, remember?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but _NO EFFIN' WAY_! I mean c'mon, you're stuck with only guys!" She shrieked again.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's out of this world." I began pacing back and forth. Just then Edward entered the room carrying a big cardboard box. "Listen, I gotta go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Send my love to everyone. Bye!"

"Bye Bells!" they said in unison. With that, I hung up the phone and placed it on the desk. I walked over to where our new black leather couch was and plopped down.

"Hey, what's in the box?" I asked Edward, eyeing the box curiously.

"Well, a few video games, a bunch of wires, and a new game system. The guys are supposed to come by and help set everything up." He answered while placing the box on the floor.

"Oh." I said, sounding sort of sad.

"Is something wrong?" he was glancing at my face, looking a tad worried.

"No, no not at all."

"Why do you seem so down then?" he started walking towards me.

"It's just, I don't want to get in the way."

"And you feel that you will get in the way?" he smirked.

"Yes…"

"And why's that?" He looked down at me.

"Because I'm not, well…" I paused.

"One of the guys?" he finished my sentence.

"Mhm…" I shook my head in response.

"You do know that's not a problem, right? I mean, we've only known each other for a day and you seem pretty cool, hell, Emmett already worships the ground you walk on." He stopped to laugh.

"Yeah, you kinda went a bit overboard there." I giggled. "But thanks. And I know this…situation is well, _different,_ and I promise I won't make it any worse than it already is."

"Trust me; it's not bad _at all_." He reassured. The way he said it made me raise an eyebrow at him. "I mean, err, because…uh, well… you know what I mean." He scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"Yeah." I laughed back.

"So…are you ready for the first day of school."

"Not even the slightest bit ready. I'm very nervous. I don't know why but I'm having horrible second thoughts." I ranted.

"It's okay to feel that way, it is normal." He laughed at my jitteriness.

"I know, but it's different this time." I said.

"Yeah, I understand."

"I don't want to sound like such a girl, but I'm truly scared out of my mind. It just came back to my thoughts that I'm all alone at this school. I have no one of my "kind" to confide in and no other person who can help me out with certain things, you know, and I miss my friends, and I don't think I can do this." I kept my head down as I ranted on. I felt his eyes burning a whole through me. I heard him let out a small chuckle and I lifted my head up to face him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're very cute when you're all apprehensive like this." He said as a crooked smile appeared on his perfect face.

"That's not funny. Was that supposed to be funny, because it wasn't. And it didn't help to settle my raving thoughts about how horrible this might be for me, either." I scolded him. As he began a fit of laughter, I sat there stiffly staring up at him, with my cheeks burning red.

"Bella, I didn't mean to agitate you." He stated as his laughter settled down.

"Well, you kind of did…" I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry if what I said offend you in any way." He apologized as he took a seat next to me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too."

"For what?" He asked confusedly.

"Because you're right. I do overact and I do get a bit antsy at times." I looked at him.

"Well, I forgive you." He joked.

"Yeah, you better." I punched him lightly on his arm.

"Hey!" he began to poke me at my ribs, which made me, flinch like crazy.

"Please…stop, I'm r-really t-ticklish!" I giggled.

"Oh, then that gives me a reason to keep going!" he joked. I leaped up from the couch and ran to the door with Edward following right on my heels.

"Stop it!" I tried to turn around to get a glimpse of him, but someone opened the door right in front of me. It met with my face ended up leaving a bump on my forehead. I backed away from the door, and collide into Edward.

"What happened? What'd I do?" A booming voice called out.

"Owww!" I moaned loudly while keeping both my hands over my face.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward put his arm around my shoulders and led me back to the couch. "Ok, take a seat. Put your hands down; let me see your face."

"No way!" I sat back.

"Bella, c'mon, you might have a bump forming." He insisted.

"How would you know?" I snapped back at him.

"Because that's usually what happens when a person's face meets with a door." Emmett stated.

"Shut up, that's not helpful either!" I muffled a yell with my hands still plastered upon my face.

"Um, Jasper, go to the ice machine and get some ice. Emmett, stop being an ass and go grab a wash cloth from the bathroom." Edward ordered. "Bella, would you please take your hands away from your face."

"Ugh! Fine, but just look away."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so!" I sighed.

**-+-Edwards POV-+-**

"Ok, whatever you say." I gave up and turned the other cheek. From the corner of my eye I saw her separating her fingers, revealing her soft brown eyes. When she had fully placed her hands down on her lap, I turned to face her. Her nose was bright red and she had a bruise forming on her forehead above her right eyebrow. She has her eyes closed, knowing that something was terrible, and preparing for the worse.

"Is it bad?" she scrunched up her nose, making her more adorable then ever.

"Oh, nothing that plastic surgery can't fix." I joked.

"I'm serious!" her eyes shot open and she slapped my arm lightly.

"Um, well, you have a small bump right here." I lifted my hand to feel it, but as my thumb met with her head, she flinched away in pain.

"Ouch! That hurts really bad!" she sucked in a sharp breathe.

"Yeah, I know. Where's Jasper with that ice…" I turned around as I heard the door open. Jasper walked in carrying a cup of ice. As he handed it to me, Emmett threw the small towel at my head. "Thanks, you're such a help." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I guess today isn't your day." Emmett tried to soothe her pain.

"Its fine Emmett, accidents happen." She looked up at him. I poured a few cubes of ice into the towel and placed it lightly on Bella's bruising bump. "Thanks." She took the makeshift ice pack from my hands and smiled at me.

"You should leave it on there for about 10-15 minutes. But take it off for a while if it gets to cold." I told her as I got up from the floor.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" She asked curiously.

"Our dad's a doctor." Emmett answered.

"Oh, that's good. Will come in handy if I'm gonna be around." She said.

"Why's that?" Jasper asked.

"I'm unbelievably clumsy, you can't even imagine."

"Then I suggest you should stay away from a few doors from now on." I joked.

"Ugh, whatever!" She flung a piece of ice at my head but she missed and hit Emmett in the eye instead.

"Bella!" Emmett yelped as he rubbed his left eye. "I think you should stay away from a _few _things," He walked over to her and snatched the cup of ice away from her hands. "You know, like things that can inflict hazard on _others_."

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Today has taken a lot out of me." She heaved herself up and waddled over to her bed.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late. We'll hook up the Xbox tomorrow." Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads in agreement and left the room.

"Night guys." Bella called out from the other side of the room.

"Sweet dreams Bella." Emmett responded. I turned around and saw her grinning widely, whole still holding the towel of ice on her head. "Night bro." They shut the door behind them and I was left alone in my dorm…with a girl I just met.

**A/N: I'm going to have to speed things up a bit, well alotta bit xD. In this story I have to rush through the months, so since now is September, soon it will be October(Bella's bday)then thanksgiving. Because I want to make a Christmas chapter. I know, it might be a little late but don't tell me it's stupid, I gotta do what I _wanna_ do! Well, until next time. Oh yeah, please review! P.s. sorry for any mistakes =/**

**XOXO**


	7. It's All Fun and Games Until

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I might start responding to a few of them, since some of you guys left suggestions and other helpful stuff, as well as questions, so here we go…**

**krissy- Thanks for the suggestion; I'm going to use it in this chapter! You're getting credit for it and thanks for reviewing (:**

**Bellacullen1620- Bella's birthday is in September for the real Twilight stories, but for my story I made her birthday October 20****th, ****plus she shares her bday with Alice. I mentioned it in the second chpt. that that date is my birthday for real, so I made it hers ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BiggesTwerdAlive- Yes I know, and I apologize for taking so long, but my life has gotten pretty hectic lately =/ BUT there will definitely be a lot more chapters, so don't fret ;)**

**WannaxBexCullen- Don't worry either, some of that Bella/Edward goodness will be coming ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews! You're truly the best.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilight.**

**A/N2: PLEASE READ: Some curse words will be used in this chapter, so just a heads up. That's why the rating is T. **

**-+-**

**Previously on Just One of The Guys...**

_"Night guys." Bella called out from the other side of the room._

_"Sweet dreams Bella." Emmett responded. I turned around and saw her grinning widely, whole still holding the towel of ice on her head. "Night bro." They shut the door behind them and I was left alone in my dorm…with a girl I just met._

****

_Chapter 7:_

**It's All Fun and Games **

**Until Someone Gets Glammed Up.**

**-+-BPOV-+-**

"You're brother's amusing." I giggled.

"Yeah, he's something, alright." He sighed as he walked towards his bed. "You can take the bathroom first, if you need to, you know."

"Okay, thanks." I took the suitcase that had some clothes I didn't put away and lifted it onto my bed. When I lifted the flap open, I gasped out of surprise and much shock. All I saw was pink, and no other possible color was visible.

"Is something wrong?" Edward made his way to my side and took a glance in the direction of my horrid gaze.

"That." I pointed at the clothes in front of me.

"I don't see what's wrong."

"Are you colorblind? Everything's pink! I don't see one blue, green, or black article of clothing in here, absolutely nothing!" I cried as I pulled shirts out one by one.

"Hmm…" he rubbed his chin in thought.

"My overly exaggerative friend probably did this. She hates my regular wardrobe, she said so herself. Oh, when I see her, I'm going to do such bad things to her." I had enough and began stuffing everything back into the suitcase. When I closed it back up, I stuffed it under my bed. I walked over to my dresser, took out pajamas for the night, and marched my way to the bathroom, leaving Edward puzzled. After taking a well needed shower, I slipped into my pjs and brushed my teeth. As I opened the bathroom door to get out, I saw Edward sitting on his bed looking straight at me.

"So I'm guessing you have a strong hate for the color pink." He stated with a grinned.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." I apologized with a stiff grin. "Um, bathroom's free now." As he walked into the bathroom, I took a seat on my bed and began combing the knots out of my damp hair. I turned down my bed and sat there against the bed's headboard, reading every single one of Alice's text messages. When I was done, I turned off my phone and set it on the table to charge.

The bathroom door opened and out appeared Edward, looking very attractive and very _shirtless. _My jaw dropped at the sight of his perfectly toned body and what he was wearing. He had nothing but boxers on, and they were navy blue with a bunch of yellow little ducks on them. He caught me staring and stopped in his tracks. He turned to face me and locked his eyes onto mine. The awkward silence was well, extremely awkward, no doubt there.

"_C'mon Bella, say something or look away, anything, but just do something!" _My mind was shouting at me.

"Nice duckies." I coughed out.

"_Oh Lord, tell me you didn't just say that! Nice way to break the ice, dim-wit!" _I mentally slapped myself for that stupid statement.

"Uh, thanks. It was a birthday gift from Emmett. I had to be nice and keep them, even though I thought they were kind of, well, childish. He thinks he has such good taste in underwear." He chuckled out.

"Hm…" Was all I could mutter out. I didn't want to speak another word, fearing that I would end up humiliating myself in front of him, and what girl would want that?

"He even got me a SpongeBob Squarepants one."

"Oh, how nice of him." I said trying my best to sound enthused.

"Yeah, I've got a lot more that you'll probably see later in the near future." He joked with a grin. I tried not to blush.

"_Is he seriously having a conversation with me about his undergarments? What is wrong with this picture here?" _I shook my thoughts away. "Well, as much as I find this talk about your underwear entirely fascinating, I'm getting pretty exhausted, so goodnight."

"Haha, sweet dreams Bella. You won't for any chance be needing a nightlight, would you? Because I can go to Emmett's room and get one of his if you do." He teased.

"Shut up!" I scolded as I rested my head on my pillow.

"Oh, c'mon, that was a double burn, on you and Emmett." He laughed.

"Well, too bad he wasn't here to acknowledge it."

"Okay, I'm being serious here; do you snore?" He asked sternly, but it felt like a joke.

"No, well, I don't think I do. Why, do you?"

"I don't really know either. If I do and you hear it, you can do something to tell me to stop, just don't slap me awake or what not."

"Haha, ok. Well if I snore and you hear it, don't bother me!" I smiled.

"That's not right." he pouted.

"Oh well, tough luck. Goodnight!" I turned to my side and closed my eyes as he went to switch off the lights.

"Sweet dreams Bella."

**-+-EPOV-+-**

**4:32 a.m. **

**(credit goes to krissy for the idea!)**

A faint murmuring woke me up from my deep slumber. I rubbed my eyes and took a look at the clock on the table which read 4:32. I lay still in my bed, waiting for the hum to come again, but when nothing sounded, I resumed to my sleep.

"Edward." I heard a soft, weary voice call out gently from the opposite side of the room. I turned to my side to face her and lifted my head to rest it on my hand.

"Bella?" I called out her name in a quiet whisper, wondering if there was something she needed. "I'm awake, what's up?"

She didn't say anything back. _Okay? That's strange._ I thought. I told myself to forget it and was about to lay back down when she finally said my name again.

"Edward."

_"Was she talking in her sleep? She told me to not wake her up if she snored, but this is completely different." _My mind went back and forth telling me what I should do. Part of me wanted to wake her up, to stop her from saying something she probably wouldn't say if she were awake, but the other part of me wanted to hear what she might say. I decided to not disturb her, mainly because I wanted to know what was going to come out of her mouth.

"_Fine, but if she starts sleepwalking you better slap her the hell awake!"_ the annoying voice from my head chimed in. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen in.

"Edward…" she breathed.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered back. Man did I feel weird and stupid talking to an unconscious person.

"You look very hot in your duck boxers." She slurred her words, but I heard everything she said. I bit my tongue to prevent my laughter to sound, but I couldn't hold it in. Just then she stirred a bit, turning onto her other side, and began a hushed snore. My mind was fixated on what she had said. I rested my head on my pillow, and fell back to sleep with a smile plastered on my face.

**-+-BPOV-+-**

My eyelids shot open as I sat up in my bed. While I was looking around the room for a clock, I spotted Edward snoozing like a baby on my right. He looked so still and serene, that when I got up to the bathroom, I tried to not make any noise to disturb him. When I got dressed and put my hair up into a ponytail, I took a look at the clock and it was 10:23 a.m. Edward was still sleeping and I had nothing to do, so I decided to grab a bowl of cereal and wait for him to get up, or for something to happen. **(A/N: okay, they have a small kitchen in their dorm, with cabinets, a counter, a fridge, a microwave, all that good stuff. Sorry to not mention it when I was describing the room for the first time…) **I took a seat on a stool by the counter and slowly consumed the Frosted Flakes. Moments later, a loud knock on the door sounded and before I could go to open it, in came Emmett and Jasper.

"'Morning Bella!" Emmett exclaimed while picking me up and enveloping me into a tight bear hug.

"Good m-morning, Emmett." I said while gasping for air. "Um, Emmett, it's s-starting to h-hurt…"

"Sorry for that." He apologized while setting me down like a toddler.

"It's okay. So what's up?" I asked the both of them.

"Not much, we got up around 6 and went for a run at about 7." He answered.

"Wow, for what reason?"

"We're gonna start soccer soon." He said with a smile pointing his thumb towards Jasper who was holding a soccer ball.

"Oh, that's cool. You guys any good?" I asked.

"Puh-lease, Bella, I'm a beast at it." He snatched the ball from Jasper's hands and started to juggle it on his knees.

"Wow, you are good." I laughed.

"Wait watch this…"

"Emmett, remember we are inside and not on the field. Don't do anything crazy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He kicked the ball up into the air in front of him and as it was coming down, he kicked it hard across the room. It flew over to where Edward was sleeping, and it struck him in the head. As it made an impact with his face, a loud smacking sound was heard throughout the whole dorm. Edward flipped out of his bed and onto the floor with alarm.

"Nice going, man." Jasper patted Emmett on his arm.

"I told you I was good."

"Yeah, Emmett could end up the next David Beckham." I said sarcastically as I made my way over to where Edward was clutching his head in pain. "Edward, how's your face? I'm sure it can't be worse than how mine was." I knelt down by him and helped him sit up.

"Yeah, I'm good." He was seemed a bit drowsy and was rubbing and patting his face vigorously.

"What are you doing?" I eyed him weirdly.

"I'm trying to get the blood flow back. I can't feel my face!" He said angrily while giving Emmett a death glare. "You know, a simple 'Edward, it's time to get up' would've done the job. You didn't have to mash my face in with a soccer ball." He reached out towards his bed and got up slowly from the floor.

"We weren't trying to wake you up; I was showing Bella my soccer skills." Emmett laughed.

"What soccer skills?" Edward huffed.

"Emmett, just apologize." I said.

"What!? I didn't mean to do that!" he whined.

"So, just be the bigger person and say sorry." I sighed.

"Fine," Edward turned towards his brother, waiting for the apology to come out. "Edward, I'm sorry for leaving the pattern of the soccer ball on your face."

"Emmett!" I scolded him.

"What? I said 'sorry'."

"Ugh, it could've been a little more nice and meaningful." I folded my arms across my chest."

"It's ok; because I'm gonna get you back for it." Edward said.

"Love to see you try, little brother." Emmett scoffed.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" I sighed. "Let's go get some lunch later or something to keep ourselves occupied, so you guys don't get bored and kill each other."

"Fine, I'll go get dressed." And with that Edward stomped his way into the bathroom.

When it was noon, we all went out to get something to eat and we went to GameStop to get a few video games. Edward bought a new Wii for our room and when we got back to our dorms, we all got together and tried to set up both the Xbox and the Wii. Once we got everything connected and running, we played a little bit of Wii boxing and baseball. When it was around 8 o'clock, we sent Emmett and Jasper to get some pizza. After everyone had a few slices and Emmett finished a whole pie by himself, we decided to end the night by seeing what movies were playing on HBO. We stayed up until it was after midnight. Jasper went back to his room to get some rest, while Emmett, Edward and I stayed put. When the movie we were watching was over it was 1:15 in the morning.

"Oh, wow, it's really late." I yawned. I got up to turn the TV off and noticed Emmett was snoring away on the couch by Edward. "Geez, Emmett's knocked out. How are we gonna get him up now?" I laughed quietly.

"Hm…" Edward eyed me strangely.

"What? Oh no, I've seen that face before. What are you thinking?"

"I've got a good idea on how to get my revenge." He smiled evilly.

"Okay, tell me." I insisted.

"You're a girl right?" He started.

"Edward, we already established that…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I mean, you've got to have some makeup on you, right?"

"I don't really wear a lot of it, but I think I've got some. Why?" I asked.

"Alright well you go get whatever face goop you've got and bring it over here. We're gonna make Emmett an Emma." He said looking up at me with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm loving this plan already." I laughed my way over to the bathroom. I came out with a bag that held every kind of makeup that Alice had gotten me. I returned to Edwards's side and dumped out everything onto the floor.

"Okay, what do you have?" He looked down at the contents spread out on the ground by me.

"Well, there are about 4 different shades of lipstick, a compact that has 7 different colors of eye shadow, and 2 kinds of blush… oh, and this pistachio pudding face mask thing." I said sifting through the mess.

"That's perfect. We can put that green stuff on and then put some stuff on his lips and his eyes." He picked up the tube that had the face mask cream in it and unscrewed the top.

"He's a deep sleeper, right? Or else this can't work well." I asked.

"He once slept through a big fire drill during pre-school and he's been the same ever since, so this will go by fine, trust me. We just have to be careful to not make too much noise." He reassured me.

I nodded my head in agreement and started to choose which stuff would be best to use. Once everything was picked out, I helped Edward apply the green goop to Emmett's face. I finished up by putting on some bright red lipstick and an ugly shade of blueish green eye shadow. Everything worked out perfectly. I was dying of laughter on the floor, while Edward had to keep his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't wake him up.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we did this!" I gasped at the drag queen passed out on our couch.

"We are too good." Edward gave me a high five while holding back a laugh.

"Let me get my camera, I need to take pictures of this!" I ran over to my bag and took out my digital camera. I turned the flash setting off and began snapping some photos of him. Edward took some of me sitting next to Emmett making stupid faces. "Okay, now I'm really tired." A yawn escaped from my mouth. I began putting everything back into the bag, and when everything was cleaned up, Edward and I got ready for some sleep.

"Tonight was fun." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, it was the best. What are we going to do with him?" I looked over where Emmett was drooling away.

"Just leave him there for the night. He'll wake up with a surprise in the morning." Edward laughed.

"You are such a badass, Cullen."

"Yeah, well, I try." He shrugged and hopped into his bed. "Goodnight." He sighed as he stretched out his arms.

"Night." I closed my eyes as the room turned suddenly dark.

**-+-Next Morning-+-**

Edward and I woke up at about the same time the next morning around 11:30a.m. I sat up, looked over at him, then at where Emmett was snoring away with everything still on his face. After I brushed my teeth, Edward went in to do the same. When he got out, we walked over to the kitchen area and got some cereal for the both of us.

"Oh my god, I just remembered something!" I said in a loud whisper.

"What?"

"That pistachio pudding stuff hardens on your face, and it's only supposed to be kept on for a certain amount of time!" I bit my lip.

"Oh, so it's a bad thing at it was on his face for the whole night?"

"Absolutely bad!" I yelled. That's when Emmett started to awaken. He began to yawn loudly but stopped mid way.

_"Ahhh."_ he moaned.

"Oh no, he's waking up. What do we do?!" I panicked.

"Bella, calm down, I'm sure nothings wrong." Edward said.

"_Why can't I move my face?!"_ Emmett called out from the other side of the room.

"Oh god, he's gonna slaughter us!" I whispered to Edward. He mouthed a 'don't worry', got up and made his way over to his brother.

"Hey, bro!"

"What am I doing here?" Emmett asked Edward confusedly.

"Well Emma, *ahem* uh, Emmett, sorry there's something in my throat…" Edward fake coughed while rubbing his neck. "Well as I was saying, you fell asleep here last night and we didn't want to bug you." I let out a laugh at what Edward had called his brother.

"Oh, uh, thanks I guess." Emmett said while getting up. The sight of his face made me go hysterical. The face mask was cracked and the lipstick was smeared all over his cheeks, as if he wiped his mouth with his hand. Edward cleared his throat to get my attention. When I looked at him, he told me to quit my laughing. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, never better Emmett." I smiled at him. He tried to smile back but couldn't. He went to raise his hand up to his cheek but I stopped him before he could touch his face. "So, did you have fun last night, I sure did!"

"Uh huh, it was fun." He said strangely. "Hey, is there something on my face?"

"Er, nope. Why do you ask?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from having an outburst.

"I don't know, it just feels kind of…stiff?" He said. There was a knock on the door and Edward went to go open it. Jasper entered the room and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella, can I borrow some cereal? I'm out and I'm kind of- **holy mother of**…what the **hell** happened to your face, Emmett?!?" Jasper exclaimed.

"What-what is it?" Emmett clutched his face in worry while running off to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"3…2…1…" Edward counted down the seconds until…

"OH MY FUCKING-!" the bathroom door swung open and Emmett trudged out with his hands balled up in fists. He went up to Edward and pinned him against the wall, about to beat the pulp out of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know I can seriously mess you up…" he breathed heavily. Edward just continued to laugh. "What's so funny about this, huh?!"

"I'm sorry; I just can't take you seriously with you looking like that." He pointed at Emmett's face while laughing some more. "But now you know to not kick a soccer ball at my face!" He was serious now.

"That was an accident, and you know it!" He poked Edward hard in the chest with his index finger.

"Well, I told you I was gonna get you back, so I did. Now we're even, so can we call it a truce?"

"Whatever." They backed away from each other and shook hands. "Just get this shit off my face before I change my mind!"

"Ok I'll help you with that." I scurried off to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. I sat Emmett down on a stool and roughly scrubbed his face.

"Take is easy with that!" he groaned in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but it won't come off! We need a jackhammer to remove this thing." I joked. After a long time of washing his face, everything was finally off. The only bad thing was that it left his face as red as the lipstick I had put on him.

"Thank you, Bella." He sighed.

"You're welcome. But I wouldn't fall asleep here anymore if I were you. Hell, I'm scared to be staying in the same room as Edward, now knowing what he is capable of." I whispered.

We spent the rest of the day hanging around. We went to the grocery store and I got some food to last us about a week and a half. With a bunch of guys around, we would need to stock up on a lot of food. I even went shopping for my new school uniform. When the day was drawing to an end, we knew we had to turn in early since the first day of school was tomorrow, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was too busy contemplating how school was going to be for me.

**A/N: I actually did to my father what Edward and Bella did to Emmett. Yup, it's truee! He was passed out on the couch and my brother and I made him look like a clown, but we didn't use any of that face mask stuff. Gosh, Emmett is the kind of person you might want to stay away from, unless you have a death wish haha ;) Alright this chapter was pretty lengthy, so review and I'll have the next chapter up in no time (: Thanks for reading! **

**XOXO**


	8. The First Day of Hell prt 1

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!!! I know that in the last chapter I said that the next one will be up in no time, and I meant it, seriously! But unfortunately, the original one got deleted, and I had to **_**start over**_** =/ I was **_**sooo MADD**_**! So sorry it took long!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: If anyone is interested, there is a picture of my dad with the makeup on while he was asleep on my fanfic profile, haha xD**

**-+- **

_Chapter 8:_

**The First Day of Hell**

**PART 1**

**-+-EPOV-+-**

"C'mon Bella, wake up now, or I'll get Emmett in here!" I grew frustrated after calling her up for the fifth time in a row. It was 7:00 in the morning, homeroom starts at 8:39, and I had the feeling it would take her a long time to get ready.

"**Arrgg!**" She pulled the covers up over her head in annoyance.

"I know you don't wanna miss your first day of school! You were _sooo_ excited about it a few days ago…" I teased.

"Edward, go away!" She stuck her arm out from under the blankets and shoved me back.

"Alright that's it! I don't need Emmett." I ripped the covers off from her and lifted her up over my shoulders.

"Ahhh put me down! Edward, I'm serious! You put me down right now, or I'll be the one getting Emmett in here to give you a beating!" she huffed and puffed as she pounded on my back with her fists.

"I'm not scared of him." I told her.

"Ugh, whatever!" she gave up. I walked toward the bathroom, set her down and pushed her in lightly. I closed the door shut and told her to get ready.

"I feel like I'm your mother or something!" I yelled for her to hear.

"Wellyou're the one who insisted on waking me up!" she shouted back.

"That's only because it seemed like you weren't going to get up anytime soon, so I had to take matters into my own hands." I said. I heard the faucet turn on then off. She came out moments later.

"Well I'm up now, you happy?" she rolled her eyes.

"I can see you're not at all a morning person, but you're just going to have to get used to it, ok cranky pants?"

"Lay off! I didn't get sleep at all last night and it's not my fault if I'm crabby. And I don't wanna go to school because I don't wanna deal with any crap today."

"Well what do you want?"

"I want my mom!" she began to cry.

"Bella, you're not serious?" I questioned the whimpering girl in front of me.

"Well I'm a girl, and I tend to get emotional at times. What to you expect!?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "You're going to have to get used to _that_."

"Sorry to say, but I can't get you your mom."

"I know…" She looked down at her bare feet.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders in response. "You need a hug?"

Her head shot up and she looked at me sadly. "Ok…" she nodded weakly as she walked towards me. I wrapped my arms around Bella and gently squeezed her close to me. She locked her tiny arms around my waist and hugged back.

"Feel better?" I muttered into her strawberry scented hair.

"Yeah." She dropped her arms and I released her from my hold. "Well that's different."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The only hugs I'm getting are ones that might end up leaving me crippled." She said with a laugh. I laughed with her knowing that she was talking about Emmett.

"I know I'm not one of your "_girlfriends_", but you can tell me anything." I assured her.

"Ok." She smiled back.

**-+-BPOV-+-**

"_Oh, why did that amazing hug have to end? And why does he have to be so cute? _" I thought as I stood there smiling at him.

"You're not, uh, what's that called, going through pms? Because I don't think I can handle that!" He teased.

"I'm not PMSing! Why would you ask that?" I stepped a foot back from him. _Great way to ruin the moment._

"I don't know, you're just showing all the symptoms of it, cranky pants."

"Stop calling me that, and I'm not, okay?!" I yelled at him.

"Hmm, are you sure bout that?" he asked again.

"Uh, yes I think I would know if I was. I might be a big ball of emotions right now, but it's not because of that." I placed my hands on my hips. "Besides, how do you even know what _that_ … even is?"

"I'm not stupid! I did have a girlfr-" he stopped mid way of his sentence. He cleared his throat a little and began speaking again. "Well I'm gonna go to Emmett and Jasper's dorm to let you get ready. You can head over there when you're done, if you want. It's room 255, right across from us."

"Okay." I nodded and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I walked over to the closet and got out my plaid skirt, white long sleeve blouse, and the red blazer. When I was all dressed up, I slipped on a pair of knee-high white socks and my black flats. I walked over to the mirror and observed myself in my new look. I did a quick spin and was satisfied. I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I just put a headband on. When I was fully ready and prepared, I grabbed my bag, took a deep breath and headed out the door to find the guys. **(A/N: Bella can wear a tie but she doesn't have to, so she might sometimes wear it, then on some days she won't, just fyi.) **I lightly knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up for me.

"_Not decent!_" Emmett called out from inside. I let out a silent giggle as the door flung open.

"Come in." Edward moved aside and motioned for me to enter the room.

"Good morning." Jasper and Emmett greeted me in unison.

"Hey guys." I smiled, giving them a small wave.

"You look nice, Bella, very pretty."

"Oh, thank you Emmett. That makes me feels much better." I smiled back at him.

"Okay, Emmett, stop drooling over her and finish getting ready. I can't afford to be late, I'm in all new AP classes this year and I don't want to make a bad first impression." Jasper explained.

"Alright, alright, don't be a priss about it!" He walked away to get his shoes and his tie. "Bella, could you please do this for me? I can never get it right." He reached out his arm towards me and gave me his tie.

"Um, sure, I think I know how to do this." Remembering how I used to do it for my dad a few times, I tied it for him and tucked it under his collar, adjusting it a few times. "There, it's good now."

"Thank you." He pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs. I heard my back crack a little and begged him to release me. Once he did, I gave him one normal hug of mine, to not make him feel bad.

"Okay, let's get going." Jasper unlocked the door, and marched out of the room.

"I wish I had as much confidence as he did right now." I said nervously.

"Oh, its going to be fine, Bella, trust me." Emmett put on his blazer and dragged me out of the door, with Edward following behind.

"So, are we gonna get breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Sure, if you guys want." Jasper and Emmett lead the way as I trailed behind with Edward.

"I'm not so sure about this…" As we were leaving the dorm building and walking towards the building with the classrooms, worry washed over me.

"You can do this, don't worry. Just like Emmett said, everything will be fine." I looked up at him timidly. He held out his hand to me. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have any other choice?" I smiled. I placed my hand in his and a crooked smile appeared on his face as he pulled me along.

We were steps away from the cafeteria, and while we were walking there, I had received numerous unwanted looks and glances from many of the wondering students in the halls. I kept close to Edward and the guys as they pulled open the double doors of the dining hall. What happened next was definitely unexpected and made me feel more uneasy. The whole room grew quiet and everyone in it was starring at us, well mainly me. They all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in my direction while the four of us walked over to a free table. Once we got our seats and sat down, the cafeteria began getting loud with conversation. Eyes were still on me and as the blood quickly rushed to my face, I lowered my head and fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

"So what are you going to get, Bella?" Edward asked

"I'm not that hungry." I muttered.

"You really should eat something. Lunch isn't till 12:45." I felt his eyes on me but I was still looking down. "Are you okay? You don't look so good, Bella." I looked up at him and his expression was full of worry.

"No not really." I admitted.

"Then you should eat something. It would be bad if you end up fainting on your first day."

"God forbid that happens." I rolled my eyes, resting my chin upon my hands. Just then Emmett came back with a load of things to eat. He set the tray of food in the middle of the table. He handed out the cartons of orange juice and they all started devouring their food while I sat there stiff as a board, staring straight ahead.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked. "It's as if she's in a trace or something." He snapped his fingers in my face.

"I think you mean 'trance', Emmett." Jasper corrected him.

"Stop that!" I shoved his hand away.

"Here, eat this, cranky pants." Edward placed a plate in front of me containing toast and a few pieces of bacon.

"Don't you start that! And I said I wasn't hungry." I pushed the plate back.

"Oh yes you are." He picked up the slice of bacon and waved it in my face. "C'mon, stop being stubborn and take it, you know you want to."

"Yeah, it's saying_ 'Eat me, Bella'_."Emmett mimicked a squeaky voice.

"Fine! Gosh, just make him stop." I looked at Emmett and took the bacon from Edward's hand. I ate the three pieces of bacon and one slice of toast that was on the plate.

"Let me see your schedule." Edward said. I took it out and handed it to him. He skimmed through it and a wide smile came on his face.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"In all of your classes, one of us is definitely there with you." He said looking at everyone sitting in front of us.

"That's great, which ones?"

"Uh, hold on." He reached into his book bag and pulled out his schedule. "Okay, you've got your first, third and eighth periods with just me. Emmett and I are with you for P.E. at second period. And I'm sure you've got either Emmett or Jasper with you for the other ones. Oh and fifth, which is our lunch time is what we've all got together." He handed my schedule over to Jasper since Emmett was too busy stuffing his face.

"Okay, we've got the same seventh period and Emmett and I are with you for sixth." Jasper stated.

Emmett peeked over to get a glimpse of my schedule and smiled. "We've got fourth period together, high five, girrrl." He rose up his hand that held a half eaten piece of bacon.

"Uh, I rather not," I laughed as he lowered his arm back down. "But that's great, really great! I feel much better knowing I've got you guys with me for everything." Just then, a voice spoke out boisterously from the loud speaker.

"_Will Isabella Swan please come to the students' main office? I repeat, will Isabella Swan please come to the main office, as soon as possible. Thank you." _

A click came out from the speaker and the room turned deadly silent. The students' necks turned to where we were. My cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red from the embarrassment.

"Hey, that's you right?!" Emmett asked stupidly with his mouth full of food. Jasper shook his head in disbelief at his friend's idiocy.

"Yes, Emmett, she means me. I don't think there is another Isabella Swan in this entire campus." I said sarcastically. He looked at me unhappily, but continued eating. "I guess I should go now, and see what they need me for. Do you guys know where that place is?"

"I'll walk you there." Edward offered. We got up and as much as I wanted to sprint out, I knew it would make me look ridiculously stupid, so I walked at a normal pace with him. When we got there, I went up to the secretary and told her who I was. She escorted me into an office. Moments later, the Headmaster came in. I guess this was her other office for this building.

"Hello, Bella, how are things going along?" she took a seat behind her desk.

"Everything is great, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. The reason I needed to see you is because you need to get your student ID. Every student here has one, that way we are sure that you attend this school. You can go to the next room to get your picture taken for the ID card."

"Okay."

"Now stand up, let me see how you look." She rose from her chair and walked towards me. I stood up from my seat and stood still. She told me to turn a few times as she inspected my uniform. "This is just fine, very good. A few days, here and there, I'll let the students have a dress down day and they can wear their own wardrobe. So just to let you know, you will get breaks from this uniform." She smiled at me.

"That's good to know." I said.

"Okay, you can go now and get your ID quickly before the classes start." She opened the door for me and let me out. "See you soon, Bella. And if you need help with anything, like your living arrangements or something about your grades for example, just come and see me. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." And she lightly closed the door behind me.

"So, what was that about?" Edward got up from a chair and walked over to me.

"I need to get my ID."

"Okay, I'll be here." he smiled. I smiled back and went to the room that was next door from the Headmaster's office.

A woman who was typing up something on her computer stopped and asked for my schedule. I handed it to her and she told me to take a seat. She counted to three, and took the picture. She printed out the identification card and punched a hole in it before handing it and my schedule to me. I thanked her and walked back to where Edward was.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be." I said.

"Yeah, they waste no time. Let me see it." I handed it over to him and he looked at it with a smile and a small chuckle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, when Emmett went to get his, he sneezed while she took it and he came out looking like a blowfish in his picture." He laughed. Suddenly a loud bell rang, making me jump unexpectedly.

"What was that for?"

"That's the one minute warning bell for us to get to homeroom. We should go; Emmett and Jasper are probably already there." He said.

We walked briskly to our classroom with seconds to spare. When we got there, Emmett waved us over, and we sat down in a small group in the back. The teacher took the attendance and told us about how we wouldn't need assigned seating, and that we could mostly do whatever we wanted to. As we waited for the 1st period bell to ring, we chatted about the sports and activities that the school had to offer. When it did ring, the entire class filed out of the room. I said bye to Emmett and Jasper as I left with Edward to our first class.

"So, what's first?" I asked.

"Classe de français."

"What?!" I asked puzzled.

"French class, Bella." He said.

"That's one class I know I'll do poorly in." I admitted.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I can barely speak proper English, how will I speak fluent French?"

"It's only French II. It's not as simple as French I but it's easier than French Honors." He assured.

"Either way, I'm gonna need help."

"Don't worry; I vous aidera." His smooth, velvet voice spoke.

"Ok, you're going a bit far there."

"I said I will help you." He laughed.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're fluent in French?" I asked.

"Yeah, I lived in Paris for a few months."

"Wow, I'm impressed." I smiled. "Thank the lord that I have you." He looked at me with a smirk. "For _French class_, thank god I have you for _French class_." I corrected myself nervously.

"I get you, no need to explain." He laughed. We walked up a few staircases until we finally reached room 421.

"Bonjour étudiants, bienvenue!" An overly excited French woman exclaimed. Most of the students that entered the room looked extremely baffled. But some responded by saying 'bonjour' back to her. She handed out the textbooks to every student. Minutes passed and the bell for the class to end rang. We shuffled out of the room and I followed Edward to P.E. where we would meet up with Emmett. Once we arrived at the gym, the teacher told us about what we would be doing for the semester and how we should dress properly by always having shorts and sneakers. As soon as that was finished, I rushed out of there with Edward and we walked to biology.

The room for our biology class was very open. There were ten lab tables, five on each side of the room, and a big desk for the teacher. There were plants everywhere. The rooms were shelved with various types of microscopes, test tubes, beakers and graduated cylinders.

"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to Biology. My name is Mr. Banner." He greeted us warmly. "You can sit wherever you'd like and with whomever you'd prefer. But just a heads up, you will keep the same seat and partner for as long as you are in this class, so make your decision wisely." He walked over to his desk, leaving every one to make their choice.

I turned to my side to face Edward, but he wasn't standing by me anymore. I stood there still as I looked all around the room trying to find him. I was pushed and shoved around while the others made their way to find their own seats. As I began to walk towards the back of the room to see if he was there, a boy with slightly spiky blond hair and blue eyes brought me to an abrupt halt. He was around my height and opened his mouth to speak.

"Why, hello there. I'm Mike Newton." A wide and scary grin was now spread across his face. His hand was extended out towards me, but I only stared at it.

"Bella." I responded back while shaking his hand awkwardly.

"Hmm, Bella, that's a very nice name. Did you know that in Italian, your name means _beautiful_?" He eyed me oddly, trying to look "attractive".

"Um, no, not really." I lied as I kept a look out for Edward.

"Well it does, and it fits you perfectly." He gawked at me, studying me from head toe.

"Err, uh, thanks?" Being around him made me feel a bit uneasy and I needed a plan to get away from him without seeming rude. I began tapping my foot impatiently as he ranted on about stupid stuff I barely understood.

"…So, Bella, do you have a lab partner yet?" He asked, edging in closer to me.

"I thought I did…" I muttered quietly to myself without him hearing.

"Because I was thinking, you know, since I don't have a partner either, that maybe we coul-."

"Bella, I got us a table." Edward stepped in right on time before Mike could finish stating his words.

"Who are you?" Mike asked Edward rudely.

"Hi, I'm _Bella's_ lab partner, Edward Cullen. And you are…?" He said while holding out his hand for Mike to shake.

"I thought you didn't have a partner, Bella." Mike said, totally ignoring Edward.

"Well she does now." Edward smiled down at me. Mike's body began to tremble in fury as he watched Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Then I guess I'll see you around." He winked at me as he turned around to leave.

"_Don't count on it." _I heardEdward grumble softly. He probably thought I didn't hear one word he said, but I did, and I kind of liked it. I liked how he was looking out for me. "C'mon, let's go sit down." His tone went back to sweet velvet as he led the way to our table.

A/N: Soooo sorry again for the entirely lonnngggg update! I will do my best to update quicker this time, because you all need to have part 2! Well until next time.

**XOXO**


	9. The First Day of Hell prt 2

**A/N: Hello, it'ss mee again xD Okay, I just happened to notice something as soon as I uploaded chapter 8 part 1. When they were looking over each other's schedules, it said that Bella has P.E. **_**second**_** period, but I wrote the biology class part as her second period. So what I will do now is write her completely new, and revised schedule (:**

**French – Rm. 421 - with Edward**

**Biology - Rm. 314 - with Edward**

**P.E. – Gym - with Emmett & Edward**

**World History - Rm. 242 - with Emmett**

**Lunch - Cafeteria - with everyone**

**English Lit. - Rm. 124 - with Jasper & Emmett**

**Calculus - Rm. 321 - with Jasper**

**Art - Rm. 419 - with Edward**

**There you go, now that everything is solved, I will answer some of your reviews (:**

**· ****Vairvairdee**** – I did enjoy watching Prom Night, so I guess I do like it (:**

**· ****Tris-ten-S-H**** – I got the French stuff from Wiki Answers and Yahoo Answers. I know, it's terrible, but I don't speak a hint of French, but it's one of my favorite languages.**

**· Leon McFrenchington** - **I do not, I repeat, DO NOT know how to speak French. I know, I'm a disgrace, sorry =/ but if you are fluent in speaking French, your help will be gratefully appreciated by me (: And that goes for anyone!**

**· ****Settingsunrisingmoon**** – Good question. Leon McFrenchington asked the same thing…Bella will change for P.E. class in the old girl's locker-room. Since the school used to be coed, there are still ladies' restrooms and locker-rooms, so she will do her changing in there (:**

**A few of you asked if Bella and Edward will end up forming an intimate relationship and then if the Head Mistress finds out, will she get forced to live somewhere else. Here's my answer: You'll just have to **_**wait and seee**_**… (chuckles evilly xD)**

**WELL ON WITH THE STORY (:**

_**Oh wait; I forgot one stupid thing…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **_**"Why must I always admit it, it makes me sad!"**_

***Ohh, and it's Head **_**Mistress**_**, not Head Master, since she is female; I'm surprised that no one mentioned that to me, plus, I only realized that just now heehee xD**

**OKAY, **_**NOW**_** ON WITH THE STORY ((:**

_Chapter 9:_

**The First Day of Hell**

**PART 2**

"Thanks for saving me back there." I gleamed up at him as if he were my very own superman.

"Well, you looked troubled, so I figured he was bothering you or something." A small smile crept on my face at the thought. He certainly got that presumption correction. "Was he being rude and saying stupid things to you? You tell me if he was, because I'll-"

"Whoa now! He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was trying to be nice…I think." I rolled my eyes over to where Mike was sitting. I noticed he was staring right back at me so I put my attention back on Edward.

"Sorry, I just didn't like how he was looking at you." He mumbled.

"Oh, really?" I said with a smile in my voice, while staring at his face. His gaze was still straight forward staring at the front of the classroom.

"Yes, like you're a piece of meat, or something. You're way more than that." He looked at me, then to the front, and then back at me; doing a double-take. "What?" He asked looking mystified by my grinning expression.

"What, what?"

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" he questioned nervously.

"No reason." I shrugged it off and shifted my stare to the front of the class. But he was the one staring at me now. The teacher then got up from his desk and began the introductions.

"Alright, now that all of you are settled, make yourself at home, since this is how you'll stay for the rest of the year." He went up to the black board and began to scribble down things. "As I mentioned moments earlier, my name is Mr. Banner and this is Biology. We will do a lot of hands-on experiments here. I won't make this class too easy, but it won't be a drag either, so don't worry. I do have a few things to hand out…"

I zoned out for a few seconds, but I felt Edward's gorgeous topaz eyes burning a hole through me. I didn't want to turn and question him, so I just looked at him from out the corner of my eye. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence and nonstop staring from him, I couldn't bare it any longer so I finally looked at him.

"What?"

"What, what?" he mocked.

"Why are you staring at me, now?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I was not staring," He tried, but failed. "…at you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure, so you were staring at…I don't know, _that_ guy for the past 10 minutes?" I teased pointing at some random boy across from me. Edward and I both turned to look at a blond haired, blue-eyed guy who looked like he was wearing some eyeliner and had his hair styled into a slight fauxhawk. **(A/N: is that spelt right? pronounced 'fo-hawk' lol) **He smiled flirtatiously toward where we were sitting and gave a small wink. I smiled back awkwardly and tilted my head toward Edward. "Was that for me, or you?" I asked silently.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella!" he yelled back in a loud whisper. Edward looked at me for about a minute before turning back to the guy. Seconds later, I heard him mutter an _"oh lord"_ under his breath. I then took another look at the blond guy and saw him pointing and batting his eyelashes at Edward.

"Oh, he wants you Edward. He wants you _baaaddd_." I joked while choking out a fit of laughter.

"**Shut. Up.** And not a word of this to anyone, do you hear me!" he demanded in a very low, hushed tone while looking down to his lap.

"Barely…" I continued laughing at him. I heard my name being called somewhere from the left side of the classroom. I looked around to see who it was, and then I saw Mike waving me over to his table. I was hesitant at first, but I didn't want to be rude, so I got up from my seat slowly. Out of nowhere, the bell suddenly rang. But before I could swing my bag over my shoulder, I was being pulled out of the room by Edward. "Heyy, can you slow down a bit?!"

"Nope, can't do that. We're gonna be late." He spoke too fast saying everything at once.

"Wait, what?! We've got 4 minutes to get to each class; we've got plenty of-"

"Hey there people I know!" Emmett exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Emmett, how's it going?" I asked.

"It's all good so far. How's your day going for you?"

"It's good, nothing bad's happened yet." I said.

"Easy for you to say." Edward grunted out.

"What's up with you?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"He's just like that because some guy from last period is interested in –" Edward clamped his hand over my mouth before I could finish. I looked up at him and he gave me the death glare.

"Interested in…?" Emmett insisted.

"Nothing, don't mind her." Edward answered. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"Was someone interested in Bella? Were you jealous, Eddie?"Emmett teased. I widened my eyes in shock.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward shouted, his hand still secured on over my nose and mouth.

"HAH! You are!!"

"No I'm NOT!"

"MMMMmmmm!!!" I muffled out, pulling his hand off my face. "UGH! Were you trying to suffocate me?" I gasped out.

"Well, if it stopped you from saying something you weren't supposed to, then yes."

"Emmett, your brother's trying to kill me!" I walked over to Emmett's other side and left him in between Edward and I.

"Don't you inflict harm on my Bella!" Emmett scolded Edward while shoving him into the wall. I laughed as Edward ran into some people, making them drop their books.

"Thank you!" I smiled up at Emmett.

"Oh, anything for youu." He gleamed down at me. I giggled in response.

We were on our way to the gymnasium, where I had both Emmett and Edward for my P.E. class. Once we arrived at the gym, there was a long line forming by a man who was wearing a black sweat suit and a baseball cap. He had a clipboard and a pen in his hands while a whistle was draped around his big neck (He was a bit on the heavy side, if you know what I mean). He was marking down names on the attendance sheet and was giving out the proper gray T-shirt that we would have to wear for the class. The three of us placed ourselves in the line with all the others and waited for our turns.

"Name?" he asked in a bored tone, without looking up.

"Isabella Swan." I choked out. He kind of frightened me.

"What?" He finally looked up from his clipboard and stared me in the face. He raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, but then shook his head and continued on.

"Size?"

"Um, a small?" I said.

"Are you not positive about that?" he spat back.

"A small." I repeated, trying to sound more reassuring. He picked up a random shirt from a random pile without looking and threw it at me. I unfolded it and held it up to my body. It was huge, definitely _not_ a small. "Um, excuse me…"

"What!" he bellowed at me.

"This is an _extra_ large."

"Why, nothing gets by you, does it?" he said sarcastically. A few boys from behind let out a few laughs and annoying comments.

"But I kind of asked for a small…" I said.

"You think I'm deaf or something? I know what you said." He yelled.

"_You're kind of turning me deaf right now."_ I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Swan? You've got something to say? Say it loud enough for me to hear!" he spat at me again.

"You gave me a shirt three sizes _too_ big. I don't think this will fit me proper-" I was cut off by the demon.

"Don't give me any lip! I don't have any smalls, so you will get what I give you, and you will take it! And **DON'T** question my authority."

"Do you a medium at leas-"

"**NO!"** he roared, spraying spit all over my face.

"But you didn't even check!" I argued back at him.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your crap today. So, if this is going to be an issue everyday from now on, you can just find a way to change your schedule, or I'll do it for you."

"Okay, I'll just take the stupid XL!" and with that I stepped out of the line away from him. I walked over to the bleachers and waited for either Emmett or Edward to come. I saw Emmett walking to where I was with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he sat by my feet.

"He gave me an X-small?!" he sighed out in confusion.

"WHAT!? He said he didn't have any smalls!" I looked over to where that horrible gym teacher was tormenting another guy.

"I can't fit in this; I might hurt myself if I try to squeeze into this thing."

"Maybe it will, you never know."

"Please Bella; this thing can't even serve as a glove for me. I've never seen a shirt this small before!" He answered back sarcastically.

"Well go exchange it."

"There's no way in hell I'm going back over there. He's like a rabid cat that'll eat me alive if I get too close!" Emmett shivered at his words.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's switch shirts. You'll fit into an X-large, right?" I handed him my gym shirt, while he gave me his.

"Thanks, Bells. You just saved me from a lifetime of embarrassment!" He smiled.

When P.E. was done, we headed over to the cafeteria to get our lunch. We met up with Jasper at the table that we had sat at during breakfast. My stomach growled ferociously, begging for a meal. I ignored it, but the nonstop grumbling had no end, so with much hesitation, I gave in. I got up and headed into the lunch line. I picked up a tray and grabbed a napkin with a fork. As I was moving down the aisle looking at the variety of different things to purchase, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**EPOV**

My eyes followed Bella as she left our table to buy her lunch. I looked away for one second, to ask Jasper a question, and when I returned my gaze back to the lunch line, that no good son of a gun, Mike, was all over her. I studied her expression closely. She didn't seem at ease, and for the second time today, she was looking quite awkward and uncomfortable around him. He was laughing, probably at something stupid he said, but I could tell she didn't find it interesting. She turned away, grabbing a bottle of water, but he kept his annoying act up. He continuously touched her arm, speaking to her, and I couldn't help but feel a little…green-eyed. I shook my head and grunted loudly in irritation.

"Hey, Edward, are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, bro? You look a little out of it." Emmett said.

"I said I'm fine." I roared back, ticked off now.

"Dude, who peed in your apple juice?" He scoffed. I shot Emmett an annoyed look. "Seriously, what's up with you today?"

"You see that guy with Bella over there?"

"Yeah, what about him?" they replied back in unison.

"He's hitting on her, I know it."

"Who can blame him, Bella's _hot_." Emmett said.

"Uh, Emmett, yeah…not a good time for that." Jasper chimed in.

"Right, sorry 'bout that." He looked down at the table. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I know he doesn't want to get to know Bella. He just wants to get in her pants."

"You mean skirt…"

"What? Em-" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "You know what? Never mind, just forget it!"

"Why'd you gotta be such a dumbass sometimes?" Jasper shook his head.

"Pfftt, _sometimes_?" I let out a laugh.

"I resent that!" Emmett crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back in my chair.

**BPOV**

"That'll be $3.75, please." The middle-aged lunch lady said. As I was about pay, Mike stopped me, and handed her some money.

"I got this one." He smiled at me.

"Oh, no, I can't let you do-"

"Lunch is on me, don't worry about it." He reassured.

"But-"

"Bella, it's just this once. I mean, don't friends buy each other lunch at least once?"

"Well, I guess. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." He nodded.

"Well, thank you very much."

"You're very welcome, and don't you even think about paying me back." He grinned at me.

"But I'll feel bad if I don't repay you."

"Oh, I'll think of something." He shrugged. "Later."

I walked back to the table and when I got to my seat, I noticed three faces looking at me. I was startled at first, and wondered why they were looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." They all replied in unison. The resumed to what they were doing while I began eating.

"So, Bella, you know Mike Newton?" Emmett asked me.

"Um, I just met him today, actually. Why?"

"Just wondering." Emmett said before taking a bite into his sandwich. "He seems to have some interest in you."

"Who? Mike? No, I don't-I'm not…no, he doesn't." I shook my head violently in disagreement.

"I'm just saying…" he smirked back at me.

"Well, he can like whoever he wants, there's no rule against that." I shrugged.

"Do you like him back?" When Emmett asked me that question, my eyes quickly flickered to Edward, who perked up his head curiously.

"Um, I think it's too soon to know, I mean, I hardly know the guy. He is nice though, he paid for my lunch." I smiled.

"You didn't have money? You could've asked me for some." Edward quickly jumped in.

"No, I had enough money; he just insisted that he should buy my lunch for me."

"I think he's being to forward." Emmett muttered.

"What?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders in response. _"Okayy?"_

Awkward silence followed after that, and we ate our lunch in stillness, no one saying a word. When the bell rang about ten minutes later, I gathered my things and followed Jasper and Emmett to my English class. After English, I headed over to Calculus with Jasper. The last class for the day was Art and when I got there, I spotted Edward.

"Hey!" I walked over to where he was standing.

"Bella." He smiled back at me. "How were your other classes?"

"They were good. I learned how smart Emmett and Jasper are. Jasper is a total calculus nerd, but I mean that in a good way, and Emmett, well, he's smart in is own way." I laughed. He laughed with me.

"_Boo!" _Two hands suddenly took a hold of my shoulders, making my heart jump out of my chest, but I didn't scream. I turned around and saw Mike grinning stupidly at me.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you." I gasped.

"No, I would never. Then you would be in the hospital, and not here, where I can see your pretty face." He winked.

"_Blehh. Was that supposed to be a pick-up line or something?"_ I thought. Edward cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, you're in this class, too?" Mike asked irritated.

"Yeah, I am, is that a problem?" Edward stepped up to Mike, making the difference in height very noticeable.

"Chill man." Mike said looking up at him. The teacher then entered the room and the two boys broke apart from each other. We had to pick an easel to work at, so I picked one and each guy took a seat on either side of me; Edward at my left, and Mike at my right. The teacher didn't have us start any big projects, so he just told us what type of supplies we needed and he allowed us to talk for the rest of the period. When the dismissal bell rang, I was relieved and glad that the day came to an end. But I soon realized that this wasn't all over, because there was more days of school left to come, and a lot of things were yet to happen.

**A/N: Ok, so I was thinking and I'm going to make a deal with you. If everyone keeps up all the great reviews, I'll update every other Friday, maybe every Friday, it all depends. But thanks for the reviews, I'm almost up to 200, and that's totally great, so thanks to every single one of you (:**

**P.S.: in case you didn't see my answer, Bella changes for P.E. in the old ladies' lockeroom, since the school used to be coed, they still have a girls' restrooms and lockerooms. Okay? Good, now click that review button (:**

**XOXO**


	10. Live it Up, Drink it Down

**Important A/N:**** First, I want to say that when I said updates are going to be every **_**other**_** Friday, I meant every Friday. When I was writing that, I didn't notice that I would be making you all wait like 2 weeks for a new chapter, so forget that. My updates will be sooner, like every week, so don't worry. And thanks for all the reviews (:**

**HEADS UP:**** I speeded it up, its **_**October**_** in the story now! That was quick, right!?**

**xD**

**What to Expect from this Chapter:**** JACOB COMES IN, a wild party, and a very jealous, very mad, very, very **_**drunk**_** Bella Swan! **

**Details: ****Some rich guy named Tyler that goes to the school is having a party at his huge-ass house/mansion type place, haha. There will be a lot of other girls there from another nearby school, Bella will not be the only one, so yeah, just read lol (:**

**Oh, a reviewer asked me if it is possible for juniors and sophomores to have same classes with each other, and I don't know about anywhere else, but in my high school, I have a few classes with some upperclassmen, and I'm a freshman. So yes, it's possible.**

**Also, to answer **_**lilylilac**_**, I do make up things as I go along. When I'm writing, if things come to mind, I'll add it on and if it works, I keep it there. Sometimes, it leads to horrible writer's block, but that's just how I work (:**

**And several reviewers told me that Mike Newton kinda scared some of you in Ch.9 and that made me laugh. I just wanted him to seem like a total jackass, so hopefully, I portrayed him well. Just a heads up, if some of you hate him, you're going to really despise him from now on. He's getting worse in the upcoming chapters O_o **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, any of its characters or anything else that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Chapter 10:_

**Live it Up, Drink it Down**

So I survived a month and so at this school, and I had about 9 more left to go. It was currently October, precisely 11 days away from my birthday and 22 days away from Halloween, Alice's favorite holiday. Oh how I missed her. Throughout September I kept my promise to Alice and Rosalie that I would contact them everyday, and I did without missing one day. They wanted me to come home for my birthday, but I couldn't guarantee it. As much as I missed everyone back home, my education was more important.

It was Friday, and I was heading back to my room from an extremely long day. Today, as well as every other day, was spent trying to avoid Mike Newton, and any other guy who was trying to get in my pants. I had to get Emmett as my personal body guard, and he dealt with all the guys who wanted to hit on me. It worked, but only when we were together. So for half of the day, I was on my own.

I walked over to my bed, threw my bag on the floor, and plopped down on my bed. As I began to close my eyes, a knock at the door stopped me. I sighed, picked my self up, and lazily walked to the door. I got on my tippy-toes to look through the peep hole and saw Mike Newton's big head gleaming back up at me. I let out a silent yelp and began pacing back and forth. None of the guys were here, so they couldn't help me. I got the idea to call them, so I walked over to my bag and rummaged around for my cell. Another knock came from the door. I hurriedly dialed Edward's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you guys?! I have an unwanted visitor knocking on our door, waiting for me to answer!" I silently screamed.

"_Belllllllllllaaa, are you there?"_ Mike called out from outside while continuously tapping on the door.

"**UGH! HELP ME!"** I scurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Bella, calm down." Edward said from the other line.

"I can't! I want him to go away!"

"Just ignore it and act like you're not home. He'll take the hint, and leave…_eventually_." He began to laugh.

"This is NOT funny! Where are you?"

"I'm in town, getting stuff with Emmett and Jasper." He answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"What stuff, and for what? What are you doing?" I asked hastily

"What's up with all the questions? You need to keep quiet or he'll hear you."

"Just answer them!" My phone started beeping, signaling a call on my other line. "Hold on, I've got another call." I clicked the flash button and spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"HEY BELLA! What's up, are you in your dorm?" Mikes loud and obnoxious voice rang into my ears.

"How'd you get this number?"

"I have my ways. So are you in your room, 'cause I'm-"

"No, I'm not, and I've got to go, I have another call. Bye!"

"But I-"

"**Goodbye**." I pressed the end button numerous times to ensure that I'd successfully hung up. I got out of the bathroom and quietly walked over to the front door. I took another look through the peep hole and saw Mike turning to leave.

"Oh, thank god!" I sighed and eased up a bit. I glanced down at my phone and remembered I had Edward on call waiting. I quickly dialed his number again and waited for him to answer.

"Well that was rude." He said when he picked up.

"Whatever. I think it's rude how you ignored my questions."

"Did he go away?"

"Yes, but I think he-don't change the subject, Edward!" I scolded him.

"We're heading back soon; just wait till I get there, okay?"

"Ugh! Why are you so difficult?" I grunted.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he laughed.

"Alright, just hurry up; my stalker might be coming back." I said turning around, facing the door.

"See you soon." And the conversation ended with a simple '_click_'.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I trudged over to my bed. I plugged the charger into my phone before I decided to make some popcorn. When it was done, I emptied the bag into a big bowl and plopped down on the couch, turning the TV on. Twenty minutes flew by until a loud knock sounded on the door. My body tensed up and I was stiff as a board. Thoughts scurried around my mind. "_Was it Edward and the guys, or was it Mike again?" _Three more knocks followed, and I decided to go check who it was.

"Bella, open up, it's Edward." He called from outside. I let out a sigh of relief and allowed him in.

"Hi."

"You okay? You look startled." He asked.

"I'm fine, just thought you were someone else. So what did you get?" I eyed him suspiciously. He had nothing with him, and he was carrying not a single bag.

"Right, well, Tyler from my History class is having a party at his place. He invited the whole school, practically. So the rule is you're group's got to bring something."

"So what are you guys bringing there?"

"We're bringing a case of b- uh…something to drink." He looked down at his feet.

"Beer?! You bought beer?!" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Technically, I didn't. Emmett did. I was waiting in the car."

"How's that even possible?!"

"Emmett -"

"Emmett's only seventeen!" I interrupted him.

"Not according to his fake I.D." he chuckled.

"This isn't funny! I can't believe you guys. That's illegal." I shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Bella, please." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I don't have one, and I don't plan on having on. There's no point to it."

"Whatever." I huffed, going back to the couch.

"So, uh, the party starts at eight thirty-ish. We're planning on leaving here around nine, so you should be ready by eight-fifty." He explained to me.

"Wait, hold on. What? I'm not going!"

"Why not? It'll be fun, or so I've heard."

"I don't care. My idea of fun is sitting in a corner, eating soup. I don't want to go to some out of control, wild party, where drunkies are going to be thrashing other drunkies for the fun of it!" I said, running out of air.

"Just come, please. I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I don't care how much you want to stay home and eat soup, you're going!"

"Edward, I said I'm not going. You can't make me, and that's **final**!" I huffed.

…**Several Hours Later…**

"**I cannot believe you!!**" I yelled in Edward's face.

We were both sitting in the back of Emmett's car. Jasper was in the passenger's seat, Emmett was driving, and we were on the way to some house that belonged to some guy I didn't know. I hated going to a stranger's house, no matter how many people were going to be there. To be honest, I would never be able to see myself riding in a car full of guys, driving to an open crib party. It just isn't me. Alice and Rosalie, however, tried their hardest throughout freshman year to make me tag-along to a party like this. I always refused, but Alice always used force, _physical_ force. "You better turn this car around!"

"It's going to be fun, trust me." Edward tried to calm me.

"No, nothing is going to be "_fun_" tonight! I'm being held against my will. I wanted to stay in tonight, but** nooooooo**, you had to drag me to this stup-"

"Bella, don't make me go back there!" Emmett threatened.

"Do I have to-"

"Yes." Edward nodded.

"But can't I just-"

"No." Emmett bellowed out.

"But-"

"**NO!**" They yelled in unison.

"Fine!" I folded my arms across my chest angrily in defeat.

The rest of the ride there was in silence. When we arrived, I got out of the car, and the sight I saw horrified me to an extent. There were people sitting on the hoods of cars, downing some liquids in bright red cups. Everywhere I turned, there were groups of individuals pushing each other around and shouting curses here and there. Loud music was blasting from the inside of the large estate. The front door was wide open, allowing anyone to come in. I stood there, with my feet glued to the concrete.

"Aren't you coming, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"You know what? I'm getting pretty tired." I faked a yawn as I patted my mouth. "I think I'm just going to stay in the car." I reached for the handle to open the car door, only to find it already locked. "_Dammit!_" I muttered quietly under my breath.

"Oh, no you don't. You're still coming." Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the house.

"Okay, but only for fifteen minutes." I said.

"Don't make me laugh, Bella." Edward kept my hand in his as we walked into the house. As we entered, he said hi to a few people, while they just stared at me. I looked around the large abode and my gaze caught a few others. A few girls and guys whispered things as they kept their fixation on me.

"Hey Tyler."

"Sup man." Tyler, a tall, tan boy, came over and pounded fists with Edward. Tyler shifted his gaze to me. "Who's this beauty you have with you?" he laughed.

"This is Bella, the one I was talking about." he looked down at me.

"Hello Bella, thanks for coming." He smiled, extending his arm out to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I shook his hand in return.

"Where should we put the case?" Edward asked, pointing to Emmett who had the beer in his hands.

"Oh, you can give that to me." Tyler reached out to take the case. "Well, have a good time guys. Peace." He then left and went towards the kitchen.

"So…what now?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Well, um, do you want something to drink?"

"I'm not a big fan of booze, sorry." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure they have soda here, c'mon." He took hold of my hand and lured me into Tyler's enormous kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi. "Did I tell you or what?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, but thanked him for the soda.

"I'll be right back. Someone wants to show me their new hook up on a car they've got."

"I didn't understand one word of that…"

"Just, don't wander off and get in trouble. I'll be right back." He laughed as he left me.

"You guys and your stupid cars." I mumbled to myself. I decided to not look like a total fatty, and to leave the kitchen where all the food was. When I entered the living room area, I kept my eyes open for either Emmett or Jasper, but instead I got…

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton shouted in my face.

"Hi." I responded blandly.

"When did you get here?!"

"I've been here for a while now." I said, avoiding all possible eye contact with him.

"Oh, that's cool." He smiled widely at me.

"Yes, it's quite remarkable."

"Heh, you're funny, Bells."

"No, not really."

"Can I open that for you?" He pointed to the untouched can of Pepsi in my hand.

"No I- actually yes you can, thanks. Oh, wait, who's that over there?" I pointed to the crowd of people in back of him. As he turned around, I shook the can of soda around rapidly.

"I don't know, there are a lot of people here…" He shrugged.

"You didn't see that?"

"See what?" he asked.

"A Britney Spears look-a-like. Ohh, there she is again!" He turned around once more, and I shook the can quickly before he turned back. "Oh darn, you just missed her. Well here you go." I handed him my soda and stepped back a few feet before he opened it. As soon as the can clicked open, Mike was showered in the face with Pepsi.

"What the hell!?" he licked his lips in shock.

"My gosh, it must've been defective or something." I held back my laughter.

"I'm all sticky and covered in soda!" he gasped.

"You should go clean off before it settles."

"Right…" he turned around and left me, finally!

Now I was by myself, with Edward, Jasper, or Emmett in sight.

**20 Minutes Later…**

I was sitting on the couch, bored out of my mind, watching people dancing, laughing, and making out (_EW_.) About twenty long, agitating minutes have passed and Edward never returned.

"Hello." An unfamiliar voice spoke to me. I turned my head sideways and there standing by me was a very attractive guy with dark hair, which was tied into a ponytail. He was awfully tall and very muscular. "Is this seat taken?" I shook my no head in response. He then took a seat next to me. "I'm Jacob, by the way."

"I'm Bella." I said back.

**EPOV**

"Where did she go? I told her to stay in the kitchen, and now, I can't find her anywhere." I told Emmett as we circled around the huge mansion, looking for Bella.

"Chill Ed, maybe she went to powder her nose or something…" Emmett suggested stupidly.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at him. But he could be right; she probably went to the bathroom.

"Hey guys." Jasper walked up to us. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen Bella by any chance?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did actually. She's in the other room, sitting on the couch talking with some guy." Jasper replied as my eyes bulged out at the words 'with some guy'.

"Some guy? What guy? She doesn't know any guys but us." I said rapidly.

"I'm not sure who he is, but I do know that it's not Mike Newton. I heard he was weeping in the bathroom. Something about a ruined leather jacket of his...pretty pathetic I say."

"Well, I'm gonna go get Bella, see you guys around." I left my two friends and walked over to the dancing area, where the DJ was blasting the speakers. Then I spotted her sitting and talking with some guy, like Jasper said. I began to walk at a quicker pace towards her, when girl came up in front of me and halted me to a stop.

"Hey there sexy, what's your name?" She was slightly blond and had piercing blue eyes, which were covered with loads of pink eye makeup.

"Sorry, but I have to find my-"

"I'm Jessica, and you are…?" she didn't give up.

"Edward." I responded blandly.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Edward Cullen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All the soccer jocks in my school won't shut up about you." She smiled widely.

"Really, and who are they?" I asked curiously.

"The ones at Greenwich Prep, I'm a sophomore there." She said as she examined me head to toe.

"And why are they spreading my name around?"

"Because they want the championship trophy this year, and they want to take you down, Mr. Head Captain." She placed her hand on my chest.

"Oh, well, as much as I'd love to hear about this, I have to go-"

"What's the hurry, Eddie? Are you sure you want to pass all of _this_ up?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the couch where Bella was sitting just moments ago. It was empty, neither her nor the guy she was with were there anymore. I glanced over at the crowd of people on the floor and I spotted a six foot seven guy holding Bella close to him as they were dancing to a slow song. My eyes were fixated on them, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't turn my head away.

"Helloooo, yoo-hoo, Eddieee? Are you still with me?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that, were you saying something?"

"Yeah, do you wanna dance?"

"Um, I'm not in the mood to, sorry."

"Oh, well how about a body shot?" she laughed.

"I think I'll just go now." And I left the annoying girl and went to the car.

**BPOV**

"So, Bella, why's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone while a great party is going on around her?" he asked.

"Uh… I'm actually waiting for someone to come back."

"I've had my eyes on you, and you've been alone for about a half an hour now. I think he ditched you." Jacob said truthfully.

"I don't think he did." I stated.

"Well, what _do_ you think then?"

"That maybe he's just saying 'hi' to a few people."

"Do you wanna know what I think?" he paused for a few seconds. I looked at him. I kept my eyes locked onto his deep, dark orbs, that somewhat seemed warm and inviting. "I think you should dance with me." He smiled down at me.

"I don't know, I don't really dance." I shrugged.

"Well that's a shame. I was hoping at least one dance, at least a slow one." And suddenly, as if his words triggered it, "Apologize", by OneRepublic began to play. "What do you say?"

"I guess one dance couldn't hurt." He got up from the couch and pulled me up and onto the dance floor. For about three minutes, we swayed to the rhythm until the song was finally finished. When it was over, "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga started, and everyone around us started their fast pace dancing. Jacob was still holding onto my hand, and since the song was already playing, I decided to stay and well 'just dance'. **(A/N: ha, that was entirely unintentional xD)** I stayed dancing for the next two songs, and by the time I was done, I was out of breath and completely dehydrated. I was wheezing for air as I fanned myself cool with my hand.

"I'll go get you a drink. Be right back." Jake smiled as he went to the kitchen. He came back with two wine coolers in his hand. "Here you go." He smiled as he offered me the bottle.

"Is that all they had?" I asked timidly.

"No, there's Corona and Heineken too." He said before taking a big gulp from his bottle. "What do you want?"

"Something non-alcoholic, maybe?" I turned away and got a quick glimpse of Edward. He was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, taking and laughing away with some random blond girl with a fake tan and a micro-mini skirt. At that moment, I lost all control I had. Seeing him with that girl made me want to hit him. I couldn't believe he left me alone to go hang with some slutty dressed bimbo. I thought he was better than that. I was now a ball full of anger and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I guess I can go get you some wat-"

"Never mind, this is just fine." I snatched the wine cooler from Jacob's hand and gulped it down, until it was halfway empty.

"Take it slow now, that ain't water." He stood there looking at me as I began drinking what was left in the glass bottle.

"Can I get another one?" I handed him my empty glass bottle, while his was yet to be unopened.

"Here, take mine, I'll go get another one." He handed me his drink as I gulped it down. Within five minutes, it was already gone. I headed into the kitchen to find Jacob, and saw a lot of people gathered on a line around a keg of beer.

"How many?" a buff guy asked me.

"One, please." I watched him as he pumped the beer out of the keg and into a red plastic cup. He handed it to me, and I went back to the previous room I was in, and sat on the couch. Since I never really like the smell and taste of beer, it made me gag a few time, but I held it in and drank it down. I had two more cups after. I was sitting on the couch, dizzy and a little nauseous.

"Hey, there you are." Jacob came back to join me on the couch. "I couldn't find you."

"Well h-here I am!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what up?" He asked as he took a sip from his red cup.

"What you got there?" I eyed his drink.

"Oh, its tequila mixed with-"

"Can I have some?" I took the cup away from him and took a small sip of it to see how it tasted. "This is sooo good! Where can I get one?"

"They're making them back in the kitchen."

"I want one!" I shouted excitedly.

"You seem pretty buzzed, I don't think you should have anything else." He suggested in a worried tone.

"It's ok. I mean, I'm not driving, and it's the weekend. It's all _*hiccup* _goood!" I giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now take me to got get one of these, please." I smiled at him. I got up from the couch and took his hand as I pulled him along into the kitchen. He went to make one of the drinks as I waited there for it. When he handed it to me, I took a few sips before I ended up chugging it down. "Can I get something else?"

"Bella, you need to slow down. This isn't good for you to do."

"Ugh, I told you, its okay. Besides, I have a good r-reason to d-drink!" I said loudly.

"You don't have to yell Bella. But if there's something going on, you should tell me." Jacob asked.

"It's the guy I came here with. You w-were right. He _*hiccup*_ ditched me, and for that _slut_ over there!" I pointed to the blond girl who was recently flirting with Edward.

"Well, then, I guess he just doesn't deserve a girl like you." Jacob smile sweetly.

"I don't f-feel so good!" I dropped my plastic cup onto the floor and clutched my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I think I'm going to-" I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Excuse me!" I ran frantically, looking for the bathroom, and on my way there, I literally ran into Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, I was looking for you all over the place."

When I opened my mouth to tell him to move, vomit poured out of my mouth and all over his shirt.

"Ugh! Not again, this is a new jacket, and its leather!!" Mike cried out.

"Sorry, I'm so-" Next thing I knew, my back hit the floor and I blacked out. My body went numb, and I couldn't move my legs or arms, so I was practically paralyzed. I was also too weak so I wasn't able to get myself up. I was completely disoriented, that when someone picked me up off from the floor and into their arms, I thought I was flying. I tried to open my eyes, to see what was going on, where I was going, and who was taking me their, but I had no strength, not even enough to speak out.

**The Next Morning (A/N: I'm skipping time a lot in this chapter xD)**

**11:37 A.M. to be exact (:**

The air all around me smelt of pure liquor which made me gag as I inhaled. I heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen, so I slowly sat up in my bed…bad idea!

"Ahhh!" I winced in pain.

"Bella? Oh, good, you're up; I was starting to get worried." Edward walked over to my bed and took a seat by my feet.

"Stop shouting, I'm right here!" I rubbed my eyes.

"I knew you would be like this, so I sent Emmett off to the pharmacy to get you some pills."

"My head is killing me." I whined into my hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Here, I made you some eggs." He lifted the plate up that consisted of a batch of scrambled eggs, toast, and a few slices of bacon.

"Edward…." I moaned. My mouth grew suddenly dry. The nauseating aroma of the eggs entered my nose and made my stomach churn.

"What's wrong? Bella-"

"Oh, god!" I sprung to my feet in a matter of seconds and ran to the bathroom, where I had an esophageal eruption. **(A/N: that phrase "esophageal eruption" may have sounded too weird to you guys, because it sounded awkward to me the first time I read it, but I looked up others way to say "throwing up" and I saw this and laughed, But I apologize if it was disturbing, haha.)**

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked in an uneasy tone. I couldn't answer him back, since I had my head practically in the toilet. "Let me in." He knocked repeatedly against the door.

"No! I'm fine, really, just-" I was cut off by another outpour of barf. The bathroom door suddenly swung open and in stepped Edward. However, I wish he hadn't, since I was sprawled all over the floor, hovering over the toilet. I lifted my head up for a split second to yell at him, to tell him to go away and leave me, but before I could say anything, he was already holding up my hair away from my face, just like any good girlfriend would do for their best friend. Once I was finished, I quickly pulled the lid down and flushed all the evidence away. I got a few tissues and wiped the corners of my mouth, turning away from Edward before doing so. I couldn't believe he was seeing me like this.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I covered my face with my hands and muffled out, "Better…"

"I'll step out and let you get all settled." He smiled as he helped me up off the floor.

"Thank you." After he left I took a long hot shower and brushed my teeth twice, making sure any horrid taste of vomit was gone. When I was done, I put on my shower robe and walked over to my bed.

"Bella, I want to talk to you." Edward came up from behind.

"Uh, sure, about what?" I asked timidly. "_This couldn't be good." _I thought.

"Well first off, I want to apologize. This whole thing is my entire fault. If I hadn't dragged you to that party last night, you wouldn't be like this. And I understand if you don't forgive me, I wouldn't if I were you." He expressed his regret sympathetically.

"Edward, this is not your fault at all. I'm to blame, I was the one who wanted to drink, and it was my decision to make, a terrible one at that."

"Why did you? You don't seem like that kind of person." He asked.

"I didn't want to, and I certainly didn't even have drinking on my mind, but this feeling came over me, and I couldn't control my mind. It was telling me that the only way I could escape everything was to down a bottle of Jose Cuervo." I confessed.

"Bella, what made you feel that drinking was your only solution? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I turned the other cheek.

"Please, I want to help you, and not in a psychologist kind of way." He chuckled.

"I don't know if I should. It will make me look totally dim-witted and ridiculous."

"I won't judge you, Bella." He promised.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only because you probably won't drop this. And I wish you could just let this go, but since-"

"Bella…" He sighed heavily.

"Ugh! I drank because I was angry!" I shouted.

"Why? What made you angry?"

"I was angry because you left me alone, in some place I was uncomfortable at, and all for some other girl." I folded my arms across my chest. He looked down at me with mixed emotions in his eyes. "You ditched me…"

"Bella, I would never… I didn't leave you; I was spending half the night looking all over that damn house for you, after you wandered off. Besides, from my perspective, it looked like _you_ ditched _me _to spend the evening with some other _guy_!" he said back defensively.

"I didn't go looking for Jacob; he came to me, because he saw me sitting all _alone_, without anyone, on an empty couch!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; that guy you were with was Jacob, Jacob Black?!" he shouted angrily.

**A/N: **_**Uh-Ohhhh**_**, Edward knows Jacob, and apparently, he hatessss him O_o that's not a good thing people! You're probably wondering why….so everything will be explained in chapter 11. I want to apologize for the long update, I'm entirely sorry! And thank you for the reviews. But guess what, I have bronchitis, and I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but if you send me many, many sweet reviews, saying how much you want me to get better, and how much you **_**neeeeed**_** the next chapter to survive, haha, I'll put it on the top of my to do list (: Thank you everyone!**

**Much Love,**

**XOXO**


	11. You Could Have Knocked!

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delayed update; I got grounded for two weeks and I couldn't go on the computer or anything =/ I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you guys to update on time, but I will try my hardest now. **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't know how to do a good drunk Bella, since I myself have never been to a high school party and gotten drunk before; I'm a good girl xD**

**Oh, this is my first all Edward POV (:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**-+-**

**Previously on **_**Just One of the Guys...**_

"_I didn't go looking for Jacob; he came to me, because he saw me sitting all __alone__, without anyone, on an empty couch!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa; that guy you were with was Jacob, Jacob Black?!" he shouted angrily._

_Chapter 11:_

**You Could Have Knocked!**

**EPOV**

"I cannot believe this." I couldn't help but become frustrated with this whole situation.

"Can you calm down and tell me what this whole thing is about?"

"Please don't tell me you spent the whole night getting drunk with _him_!" I shouted angrily at her.

"I don't even know if it's the same person you're taking about, because you're making him out to be a really horrible guy. The Jacob I met last night was sweet and funny and -"

"And a bad influence."

"I told you, no one's to blame for what I did, but me."

"Oh c'mon, Bella, don't try to tell me that he wanted you to stop, that would be a whole load of bull."

"Edward, just stop yelling at me. It doesn't help that I'm a lot hung-over, and you keep raising your voice, I'm right in front of you, you don't have to scream in my face!" She screeched back at me.

"Well look who's screaming now?" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ugh!" she roared out loud as she fell back on the bed. "Are we done here?"

"No, not at all." I shook my head.

"Why do you hate him so much? What makes Jacob such a bad guy in your eyes?"

"I don't want to talk about that. You don't want to get me started." I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets.

"But Edward…" she whined.

"No. Do me a favor and don't be the stubborn girl you always are. Just let it go, can you do that?" I folded my hands, pleading for her to do what I said.

"Edward, I… can't. I want and need to know." she looked up at me sadly.

Just then the door flew open as Emmett and Jasper entered with care-free expressions on their faces. "Hellooo." They sang as they stepped in.

"Bella, why are you being so stubborn?" I said loudly, running my hands through my hair stressfully.

"Me! Why are _you_ being so difficult?!"

"Oh, would you look at the time, Jasper we've got that thing..."

"Huh?" Jasper asked confusedly.

"Remember… that thing…going on, in the _hallway_!" he said while discreetly pointing towards Bella and I.

"What are you talking -"

"Just get your ass out there man!" Emmett shoved Jasper back out of the room and followed after his friend, shutting the door behind him.

"Now we're done here." I began to walk away.

"I don't think so!" Bella argued back.

"I thought you wanted this conversation to be over?"

"Well I want to know your reason for hating Jacob."

"He backstabbed me! That's what he did, and I will never trust him again. I hate him for the complete liar he is." My nostrils flared from my anger.

"Tell me what happened." Bella pulled me over to the bed and sat me down as she took a seat next to me.

I shook my head, "It's a long story-"

"Don't give me that, I have all day, so just start." She said sternly.

I took a deep breath and began. "We used to be great friends, Jacob and me. We met each other sixth grade year. We shared an interest in certain sports, movies, everything. We both attended Greenwich Preparatory School, and joined the varsity soccer team freshman year. But overtime, I noticed changes in him. He became too cocky, started drinking, seemed to forget about our friendship and even managed to get himself suspended from school one time. Months later, a rumor went around school stating that my girlfriend at the time was cheating on me," I paused to look over at Bella.

"I later heard that Tanya, that's her name, was going behind my back with Jacob. So I did what I thought was the logical thing; I confronted Jake, and asked him straight up if the rumors were true…"

_Flashback_

"_Hey man, what's up?" Jacob greeted me as I entered his room._

"_I need to know the truth, and nothing but the truth."_

"_You can't handle the truth!" He joked._

"_I'm being serious here." _

"_Alright, alright, so what are you talking about?" He turned on his plasma TV and switched it on to a football game. _

"_These rumors about Tanya are only getting worse. I don't know what to believe. Plus, she won't even talk to me. When I asked her about it, she just yelled at me, accusing me of being a distrustful boyfriend."_

"_What are they saying now?" he asked suspiciously._

"_That she was going around sleeping with you."_

"_Dude, c'mon, you're not seriously considering that thought." He rolled his eyes._

"_I told you, I don't know what or who to believe. But I just need the truth from you, so I can be sure, you know?" I said._

"_So what do you want me to say?"_

"_What do you mean? I want you to tell me that these rumors are false, and I need you to mean it, or else." My voice grew stronger._

"_Or else what?" Jacob looked over at me angrily._

"_Just say it!" _

"_I did not have sex with Tanya. She's your girlfriend, and I don't like her that way. Besides, I would never do that to my best friend." He placed his hand on my shoulder as he assured me that nothing was going on._

"_Okay."_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, so what happened? Was he lying?" Bella asked quickly.

"Well, about a week later, Tanya and I made plans to go out for dinner, but she ended up calling me, telling me she suddenly didn't feel well and that she had all the symptoms of a stomach virus. I told her to stay home and rest, and that we could go out another time. But I couldn't help but feel bad, leaving her home alone, feeling sick and all. I went to the store, bought her some ginger ale and crackers, some flowers, too. Well, when I got to her house, she was with Jacob, and they were doing more than just talking."

"Oh Edward…" a horrified look was plastered upon Bella's porcelain face. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, I knew I should've stopped trusting him when he started changing. I ended our friendship, ended my relationship with Tanya, and she was later known as the school slut." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow, well she deserved that. She seemed like a huge one." Bella laughed, but quickly ended it when she noticed how hurt I looked. "Sorry." She looked down at the floor.

"Now you know, and I just don't trust him with you." I sighed.

"Ok, I promise. He's not really my type anyways." She smiled up at me.

"I should get the guys; I wonder what they're up to." I got up and walked out of the room to find Emmett and Jasper sitting on the floor in the hallway.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Emmett greeted me as I opened the door.

"Why are you two sitting out here?"

"Because this idiot left the keys for our room _inside_ the room." Jasper stated annoyingly as he looked at Emmett.

"I told you to grab them on your way out, so don't blame me for _your_ mistake." Emmett mocked back at him.

"Whatever, you guys can come in if you want." I stepped back as they got up and entered the room.

"Thank god, I have to pee." Emmett shuffled up awkwardly from the ground and jogged to the bathroom, where he then busted the door open.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a loud shriek come out from Bella's mouth.

"Whoa baby!" Emmett shouted as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"GET OUT!" Bella shouted as she shut the door, pushing Emmett out.

"Sheeshh! She's a feisty one!" Emmett said while shaking his head.

"You did not just walk in on her…naked; please tell me you didn't…" I pressed my fingers upon the bridge of my nose.

"She wasn't completely nude…" He looked down.

"God, Emmett. You should've knocked, you idiot!" I scolded him.

"Well, that made my day!" He exclaimed with a wide grin.

"You have no manners!" Bella came out of the bathroom wearing an oversized sweatshirt and denim jeans. "You do not know how…violated I feel at this moment."

"How was I supposed to know you were in there…unclothed?" Emmett chuckled, which earned him a punch on the arm from me.

"You knock, and wait to see if anyone responds back from inside. That usually works." She replied back sarcastically.

"I apologize for invading your privacy. Next time, I'll knock." Emmett apologized sympathetically.

"Alright, you're forgiven. And you better have not seen anything!"

"I didn't, I swear!" Emmett promised, but behind his back he had his fingers crossed. Bella walked to the leather couch and switched on the television. Seconds later, I joined her.

"Hey." I said before sitting down beside her.

"Hey…" She spoke softly as she shifted her gaze from the TV to me.

"May I sit?"

"It's your couch." She shrugged as she resumed watching the show. I sighed lightly as I plopped down alongside her.

"What are you watching?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm not sure, I just switched it on." She said picking up the remote and changing the channel once again.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened. Emmett just hasn't gotten used to living with someone of the opposite sex; neither of us has, really. We don't have a sister, so we don't know what it's like. You should've seen his face when he saw your box of t-, err, lady products."

"Oh god…" she sighed heavily as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I understand, I guess this is just something we have to get used to." She looked down at her lap.

"Oh yeah, of course." I agreed with her.

"Some rules need to be laid down; scratch that. _A lot_ of rules need to be laid down for all of us. I'm gonna make a list." She said seriously.

"Like what kind of rules?" I asked nervously.

"Just some simple and important guidelines that should be followed, nothing huge."

"As long as you don't make charts about when our peeing times will be then that's fine!" Emmett butted in; taking a seat on Bella's other side.

"I'm not _that_ extreme, but I think we all know what the first major rule will be." She turned to Emmett and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?! I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever. I'll be right back." She got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

"Heh, you really got her aggravated." I chuckled.

"She forgives me, who wouldn't. So, how 'bout a game of –"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Bella's blood curling scream deafened me as I quickly spun my head around to the back of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked worriedly as I slowly rose from my seat. "Emmett, did you remember to put the-?"

"Ah shit!" He sprung up from the couch and bolted out the room as soon as the bathroom door swung open. Bella stepped out with a towel wrapped around her while she held her drenched clothes in her hands.

"Where the hell is he?! I swear when I see him he is dead!" she stomped angrily to her dresser, pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a shirt, and headed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Would you like me to add 'put the seat down' to that list of yours?" I called out to her laughing.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted back irritably, making me fall back on the couch in uncontrollable laughter.

**A/N: OK, I know it's shorter than usual, but I couldn't stay on the computer long. I'm working on the next chapter right as I speak, so it will be up in no time. I'm sure you'll like the next chapter. It's someone's birthdayyyyy, and a very awesome gift will arrive! Review and Review and Review (make me happy xD)**

**Much Love,**

**XOXO**


	12. All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go

**A/N: Ok, I had theeee worst writer's block in the entire galaxy! I had to put the story on hiatus for a long time, and I'm sorry about that. But I have good reasons to, I swear. So I had week-long exams for school, and then came Spring Break, which was my relaxation time. Then after Easter, my cousin got into this horrible car accident and had to be in Intensive Care at the hospital. If you live in New Jersey, in Jersey City, or by there, you might've heard about it. It happened at this place called Global Terminal, and teens go there to car race, drink, smoke, etc. So she and her friend got hit, and her friend is now paralyzed for LIFE. And my cousin got out safe, but was in critical condition. SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! Forgive me pweeeeaseeee!**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter (:**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I do not own Twilight =/**

_Chapter 12:_

**All Dressed Up With Nowhere to Go**

**BPOV**

The loud and obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock rang into my ears, causing my eyelids to flutter open quickly. I leaped out of my bed and slid on my slippers in one swift motion, without tripping for once. I spent about 30 minutes in the bathroom, doing my daily morning wakeup routine: taking a shower, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and doing my hair. I got out to see Edward still sleeping, all tangled in his sheets. I sighed lightly as I rolled my eyes. I walked quietly over to his bedside and stood by him, hesitant about what I should do to wake him up. I thought about some good ways that you see in the movies like a splash of water, or a tickle to the face with a feather, but I'm not that cruel.

"Edward, wake up." I said bluntly in a normal tone.

"Hm." He hummed gently in his sleep.

"No seriously! Don't make me smack you, Edward!" He let out a loud snore and continued to stay in his deep slumber. "Nothing infuriates me more than what you're doing right now!" I let out an exasperated sigh.

I looked at him lying there in front of me and then studied his facial features closely. He was perfect, and seemed to have no flaws at all. It just recently hit me that I'm actually living with this god-like human being! An idea struck me as I looked away from him, and it was to just scare the life out of him. I took a few steps back and got into a running stance, getting ready to pounce. I leaped onto his bed and began jumping over his still body. _Okay, maybe I am a bit cruel._

"EDWARD, WAKE UP!" I shouted as I bounced up and down on his bed.

"Whaaat!" He groaned as he sat up.

"Get up, get up!" I continued jumping.

"Why? What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes slowly.

"Nothing's wrong…" I looked at him oddly.

"Then what's the reason for this?" he yawned.

"You need to wake up."

"But what for?" he whined, in his 'I'm annoyed' voice.

"You're kidding, right?" He kept a tired and blank stare. I plummeted onto my knees next to him.

"What?!" he glanced at me confusedly.

"You seriously don't know what today is?"

"Not really..." My stomach dropped instantly due to his response and I dropped my head in disappointment. "I'm joking; of course I know what today is." He grinned at me.

"You do?" I snapped my head up as a wide smile crept upon my face.

"How could I forget? You've only mentioned it ten times daily all last week." He smiled. "Happy birthday, Bella."

"Thank you!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him into a hug. He hugged back and we stayed like this for about two minutes. "I should probably get off you now." I chuckled nervously as I hopped over his legs and off the bed.

"So, uh, what do you want to do today?" He asked as he got out of bed.

"I don't know, I guess stay in, order pizza, and movies or something." I shrugged.

"We do that everyday. We need to get out for once." He laughed.

"My birthday celebrations are usually small and boring; just my parents and my friends. Oh! That reminds me, its Alice's birthday, too. I need to call her." I rushed over to my table where my phone was charging, unplugged it, and quickly dialed Alice's number. It went straight to her voice mail. "Hmm, it must be off. I'll try again later." I spoke to myself, throwing the phone onto my bed.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door sounded, catching me off guard. But before Edward could open the door, Emmett rammed it down and stampeded inside, with Jasper following behind.

"Where's the Birthday Girl? There she is!" She sang as he ran up to me, lifting me up into his arms. He spun around numerous times before I yelled at him to stop. "Happy birthday, Bella!" he set me down and gave me his gift with a card.

"Oh, Emmett, you didn't have to." I smiled sweetly up at him. **(A/N: you know how the actual Bella despises her birthdays, haha, well this one doesn't that much xD)**

"Open it, open it!" He repeated excitedly.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed as I tore the tape off of the gift.

"I wrapped it myself." He smiled charmingly down at me.

"Hm, I can tell." I struggled to rip the paper off, but when I finally got it unwrapped, it was a wooden case. I opened it and my eyes shot open in astonishment. It was a set of paint, paint brushes, pastels and a book of drawing paper.

"You like it?"

"Emmett-"

"I saw these awesome paintings and drawings in the art room one day, and they all had your name on it, so I figured you loved to do art." He said.

"I love this, a lot. It's perfect! Thank you." I gave him a huge hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aw shucks, it's nothing." He blushed deeply, making me giggle.

"Here you go, Bella, happy birthday." Jasper handed me a card that had forty dollars in it.

"Thank you, Jasper, but you didn't have to-"

"I didn't know what you would like, so I thought about just giving you cash, and then you can get whatever you wanted." He explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you guys for the awesome gifts. It means so much to receive things from you." I smiled at them.

"_Don't forget to open my present!"_ a sweet, feminine voice spoke out from behind me. My body stiffened at the thought of who could actually be standing by the door. I turned around slowly and my eyes met with Alice's bright green orbs.

"Alice?" I questioned the figure in front of me, making sure it wasn't some kind of mirage or crazy fantasy.

"Hey there, best friend!" She extended her arms out to me as I ran up and yanked her into a hug bigger than what she's ever given me.

"Oh my god, it's really you! You're really here!" I began to cry as I squeezed Alice tighter.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe it either!" She let go of me and stepped back, examining me from head to toe. "Did you get taller?" She laughed.

"You probably just got shorter." I giggled.

"Happy birthday!" We exclaimed excitedly in unison.

"**Um, a little help here!" **I heard another familiar voice call out from the hallway.

"Is that…" my eyes widened at Alice.

"Mhmm." She nodded, smiling back. I ran outside and saw Rosalie struggling down the corridor, hauling a month's or two supply of luggage behind her.

"Rose!" I ran to her happily. She dropped everything immediately and pulled me into a warm hung as we collided into each other. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too! When Alice told me we were coming to visit you, it took me about twenty minutes to get all packed up."

"Haha, you packed all of this in less than a day?" I asked astounded.

"No, this is all Alice's. My _three_ suitcases are still with the taxi outside." She said, emphasizing on the "three".

"I'll go help you. Hey Alice, why don't you roll these inside, I'll be right back." I called to Alice before I headed outside with Rosalie to get the rest of the luggage. When we got everything and walked back up to the room, Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper, making small talk.

"Bella, oh my gosh, I envy you so much!" she whispered into my ear when she ran up to me.

"I see you've met Jasper and Emmett already." She nodded back in response with a wide grin plastered across her face.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Rosalie. My _other_, other half." I laughed as I introduced her. Jasper shook Rose's hand lightly then continued on chatting with Alice.

"Hello there, I'm Emmett Cullen." Emmett sauntered over to us and reached out for her hand.

"Rosalie." She giggled back

"What a pleasure. That's a beautiful name, Rosalie, is it French?" He asked in his flirtatious voice.

"He tried that on me first day I got here." I muttered to Alice jokingly.

The bathroom door opened and Edward stepped out looking incredibly handsome. He was wearing a nice pair of denim jeans and an American Eagle graphic T-shirt and his hair was nicely fluffed. _He must've blow dried it_, I thought to myself. He looked up and grew confused at the large number of people in the room. "Umm, did something happen while I was gone?" he asked confusedly scratching the back of his head.

"Edward, meet Alice and Rosalie. They are my two best friends from back home. Guys, this is my roommate, Edward." He waved at them and they waved back in return. "He's Emmett's brother."

"I'm guessing the good looks run in the family." Rosalie giggled. I blushed slightly at that comment.

"Why, thank you very much." Emmett pushed Jasper aside and positioned himself next to Rose.

"So, guys, what are doing here; not that I don't want you two here." I smiled.

"Oh my, funny story, you won't believe! Our school got on fire!" Alice exclaimed gleefully.

"What?! How'd that happen?"

"Some stupid teacher who didn't know how to use a damn microwave put a container with foil in there. He then left, and when he went back to check on his meal, the teacher's lounge was engulfed in flames. The walls, the floor, the door, _everything_, including that microwave-"

"And his lunch!" Alice butted in.

"…And his lunch were ruined. The principal then issued a month off of school, so that the whole section of the school can be repaired and constructed back to normal. So we decided to come visit you!" Rosalie said joyfully.

"That teacher is never coming back!" Alice scoffed out loud.

"Wow, that's crazy. But I'm so glad you guys are safe and that you came to visit me!" I hugged them both.

"Oh, your parents say hi and send you all their love. They miss you a lot, and they want you to call them as soon as possible." Rosalie mentioned.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot. I haven't spoken to them in like 3 days! I'll be right back." I rushed out of my room and into the hallway where I got to call my parents. The phone call didn't last too long. They asked how school was, but I just couldn't tell them that I'm in an all guys' school, only because they'd have my butt on a plane back home in an instant. They wished me a happy birthday and I promised to call them back a little later in the day. When I got back into the room, everyone was sitting around in the living room and talking amongst themselves.

"So, Bella, tell us everything. How's the school?" Rosalie patted the open space next to her on the couch, calling me over to have a seat.

"It's good."

"Oh, c'mon Bells! You're the only girl at this school; there has to be some crazy stuff that's happened." Alice teased.

"Well, other than my roommate being a guy, Mike Newton bugging me everyday, and having eyes on me twenty-four seven, everything's pretty normal here." I laughed.

"Do you like it here?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it's great. I've met these three awesome guys right here, and school's pretty good."

"Well the important thing is that you're happy here." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, and I am." I grinned back.

"Alright, alright. So what's the plan for tonight? It's our birthday and I wanna get my par-tayyyy on!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's not like we're turning twenty-one. We can't do much, really."

"Yeah, we can't get into a club or anything." Rose pouted.

"I can get us into one." Emmett suggested. "Well, if you guys are up for it, I mean."

"Really!? Oh yes, I'm totally up for that!" Alice shouted with glee.

"How?" I questioned him.

"Well, my friend's brother is a bouncer at one of the local clubs, and he can get us in."

"Are you positive? I don't want my hopes crushed." Alice said.

"And I don't want to get into any kind of trouble." Rosalie said worriedly.

"Don't worry ladies. Just stick with me and everything will be fine." Emmett stated while wrapping his arms around my friends' shoulders.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes.

"So is everyone in?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone aside from me responded.

"So, you in Bella?"

"I don't know-"

"C'mon Bella, you only turn sixteen once!" Alice begged with everyone else pleading with her.

"Fine, I'm in." I shrugged. They all cheered in victory.

"So if we're going to celebrate our birthdays in a club, we need some out of this world outfits. I say we hit the mall A.S.A.P!" Alice grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"But you guys just got here." Edward said confusedly.

"That's Alice for you." I laughed as Rosalie pulled me out the door. "I don't know when we'll be back; heck I may never come back alive!" I joked.

"Oh hush! Let's go already!" Alice pleaded.

"Emmett, can you take us, please!" I asked.

"WHAT!? You crazy." He folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't have to stay. Just drop us off, and then I'll give you a call to pick us up." I reasoned with him.

"That's a big waste of gas and my time!"

"Emmett, don't be that way. It's their birthdays." Jasper tried to change his mind.

"Nope, I refuse to be their chauffeur to the mall and everywhere else they wanna go!" He refused.

"Let me try." Rosalie whispered to me. "Hey Emmett, do you think you can reconsider? Tonight's special for Alice and Bella, and I want to look nice." She walked up to him and purred in his ear flirtatiously.

"Heh, well, I guess I can drop you guys off."

"Awe, you're such a sweetie. Thank you." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Seeing you tonight will be thanks enough." He sighed.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO ALREADY!?" Alice shouted with her teeth clenched tightly.

"Alice, the mall isn't going anywhere." I said.

"No, but my patience is!" she said as she left the room. "I'll be waiting outside." She shouted from down the hallway.

"She's adorable." Jasper sighed in infatuation.

-+-

"Are you crazy, I can't wear that" I looked at Alice astounded as she held up a fiery red cocktail dress that had a black bow tied around the waist. We were at Macy's for about an hour or so and none of us had found the right outfit for tonight.

"You're the crazy one. This dress is hot! You'll look gorgeous in it." Alice chimed.

"No I won't! I've never worn a dress like that before in my life."

"Just give it a try, Bella. We've only got an hour and a half left to find our outfits." Rosalie pleaded.

"Yeah, go try it on!" Alice shoved me into an empty fitting room stall and pulled the curtain shut.

I grudgingly slipped into the dress, adjusted it, tied the bow around the waist, and stepped out to show Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh my god!" they gasped in unison.

"What?"

"It's perfect on you, you're definitely getting that!" Alice smiled at me.

"I don't know. I mean, it's really short, and I don't really have the boobs to fill it out." I looked down at my chest. The dress ended around my thigh, it didn't even come up to my knees.

"Oh shut up, you're boobs are bigger than mine, and you look fine. You're getting that dress!" she argued with me.

"Alice is right. That's your party dress. It suits you perfectly!" Rose agreed.

"Well, if you guys say so. You two know best." I said sarcastically. "But I'm only getting it because it's on sale!"

"Whatever, you know you love it!" Rosalie giggled.

"Yay, now my turn!" Alice ran into the cubicle and pulled the curtain closed. She stepped out seconds later wearing a short cocktail dress that came down an inch above her knees. It was a swirling mix of black, hot pink, and ivory and it had a cute bow by the bust.

"Awe, Alice. I love it." I grinned at her.

"It's so you. Get it!" Rosalie agreed.

"I love the colors!" Alice spun around in circles as the dress twirled around with her.

"I can't find my dress yet." Rosalie pouted in disappointment.

"We'll help you." I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the nearest rack that had the most colorful party dresses.

"How about this one?" she pulled out a blindingly bright hot pink dress with huge puffy sleeves and even bigger ruffles at the bottom.

"This isn't the eighties, Rose!" I laughed at the monstrosity that was in her hand. She slipped the dress back into its place and continued looking through the rack.

"Oh, this one's pretty." I picked up a pink halter dress that had a lacey black print on it and two black bows on each shoulder. I handed it to her and she held it up to her body as she examined herself in the mirror.

"This is cute. You have good taste Bella." She smiled.

"So, Rosalie James, is this lovely number going to be your pick to wear on the awesomest night ever?" Alice held her fist up to her face, then to Rosalie's, as if it was a microphone and they were on a game show.

"Yes Alice, this one's a winner!" Rosalie played along.

"Oh ya, now let's go pay for our dresses and get out of here!" Alice rushed to the nearest check out area.

"Alice rushing to leave the mall, well that's a first." I laughed.

"I just wanna go back and get ready for our partying tonight!" she squealed like a little girl.

So after we paid for out dresses, shoes, and found some great accessories to go along with them, we got into Emmett's car and headed back to the dorms to get ready. It took long since there is only one bathroom and three girls getting ready. Edward went over to the guy's dorm room to get ready, leaving the room to us.

"So, how long will you be staying?" I asked the two of them.

"Until you get tired of us and kick us out." Alice joked.

"Not long. We don't wanna get in the way of your studies and everything." Rosalie said.

"Studies schmudies, we'll be staying for about five days, a week tops." Alice nodded.

"I'm not staying in a dingy motel room for a whole week. Ew."

"Oh please Rose. Ever since she saw the movie Vacancy, she freaks every time the word motel is mentioned." Alice rolled her eyes.

"No! It's just I don't like how those cheap motels keep their rooms. It's like they barely clean them." She cringed at the thought.

"Haha, have you even stayed in one before?" I chuckled lightly as I asked her.

"Well, not really, but I've seen all I have to in the movies and TV."

"You're guys know you can stay here." I smiled.

"Are you sure? This _is_ a school and we're not students here." Alice asked.

"I'll confirm it to be positive, but I think the head mistress will allow it."

"How do you think Edward will be about it? This is his room, too." Rosalie rose an eyebrow.

"I'll take care of that, also. Don't worry!"

"Maybe we can go to classes with you at least once." Alice suggested.

"Oh yeah, definitely." I smiled. I was so glad my friends came to see me; I couldn't wait to spend time with them, to catch up on everything I missed.

Just then a knock on the door was heard and put our conversation on hold. "It's open." I shouted out. The door opened and Emmett entered.

"Okay, something has been added to our plans. Get dressed and be ready before seven."

"Wait…_what_? What for?" I asked confusedly.

"We're going out to dinner first, and then we'll hit the club."

"Awe, how sweet." Alice cooed.

"Alright, so you girls know the plan. Be ready by 6:45." And with that, he left, shutting the door lightly behind him.

"I can't help but think that these guys are up to something." I pondered.

"Well, you heard the big man, let's start getting ready. There are three of us and only one shower." Alice said.

"And it's almost four, we need to hurry up."

"Thanks for the early warning, Emmett." I whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, we only have about two hours or so to shower, do hair and makeup, and get dressed? That's not possible!" Rose worried as she gathered her things from a suitcase and headed first for the bathroom. "I call dibs on first!" and she slammed the door shut.

"That's no fair!" Alice pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

About twenty minutes later she came out and got all her hair products ready. "Next!" she called out.

"You can go Alice. You honestly take longer than me." I laughed.

"Ok, I'll try to not take too long." She scurried off to the bathroom. While I waited I decided to get my dress out from the bag and my black pumps and lay them on my bed. When Alice was done, I myself got in and took a quick shower. When I finished, I dried myself off and wrapped my hair up in a towel and slipped into my bathrobe.

"Bella, hurry up! I wanna style your hair and do your makeup!" Alice shouted.

"_Typical Alice." _I thought to myself as a smile crept onto my face. "Okay, I'll be right there." I stepped out and took a glance over at Alice who was gripping a round brush in one hand, and the blow dryer in the other.

"Should I be worried?" I said.

"Not at all! When I'm thru with you, you won't be able to recognize yourself."

"You mean that in a good way, right?" I asked feeling skeptical.

"Just sit!" she pulled out a chair and forced me to sit down. After what felt like forever of drying my hair, Alice then took out her curling iron and began curling sections of my hair.

"We're not gonna make it!" Rose panicked as she looked over at the clock. It was 6:15 and we still had a long way to go.

"Don't worry. I'll call the boys and tell them to give us another hour or so. They'll understand." I assured her.

"Yeah, they should know that it takes at least three hours for a girl to get completely beautified." Alice smirked.

I took out my phone and called Edward. It rang four times until he picked up. "Edward, we have a problem."

"Err, I don't know if I'll be able to help you with that, seeing that I'm not a gir-"

"Edward!" I yelled at him through the phone.

"What!" he mocked me.

"We need more time to get ready."

"How much time?" he asked.

"A lot more; we're not even close. None of us are dressed yet because we're still fixing out hair and doing our makeup." I explained to him.

"Okay, one second." He put me on hold.

"Kay." I began fidgeting in my chair.

"Alright. Do you think you'll be ready by seven thirty?"

"Yeah, that's fine! Thank you."

"The three of us will be there by then."

"See ya later." I hung up and allowed Alice to continue with my hair. When she was finished curling it and adding a nice rhinestone barrette, she started with me makeup. She gave me nice smoky eyes and red lips, but not that bright too much red. She told me to go check myself out in the mirror, and when I did, I truly did not know the girl starring back at me. Alice was right; I was unrecognizable, and it was definitely in a good way.

"You likey?" she giggled.

"I love! You are my beauty guru. Thank you so much." I hugged her tightly, but cautiously, to not smudge anything.

"You're welcome; besides you deserve it."

"I'm gonna go get dressed now, so you can go doll yourself up." I smiled as I walked off. I walked over to my bed and slipped on my ruby red dress. I tightened and straightened out the bow and got into my black pumps. I stalked over to the mirror and was in awe. I looked like a runway model. I turned and examined my reflection a bit more.

"Yes, your butt looks big, if you were wondering." Alice joked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Alice!" I looked at her incredulously.

"What! Every girl wants to look good. There's nothing wrong with that." She laughed. Rosalie then got out of the bathroom, with her hair and makeup all done. She got dressed and into her heels and then walked over to the mirror to get the final look.

"Oh, Rosalie, you're gorgeous."

"Thanks, you look incredibly pretty, Bells!"

"Why, thank ya!" I placed a hand on my hip and laughed.

"Is Alice almost ready yet? The boys will be coming soon." I glanced over to the clock which read 7:25.

"Here I am!" Alice exclaimed as she twirled out of the bathroom and into the center of the room.

"Wow." I awed at her. Her dress looked perfect on her and the way she did her makeup made her look like a Covergirl.

"Awe Alice, it's perfect!" Rosalie smiled.

"So will they be coming anytime soon?" Alice paced back and forth as she put on her diamond earrings.

"Yeah, any minute now."

**45 minutes later…**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Alice grunted loudly in anger.

"They said they would be here like a half an hour ago. What's taking them so long?" Rose questioned as she took a seat in the kitchen.

"I called each of them at least twice already and no one answered their phone. I'm worried; what if something happened to them?" I chewed on my finger nails in anxiety.

"Try reaching them again." Rose insisted.

"Ok, but I can't make certain that they'll pick up." I pulled out my phone right when the door was opening.

"Hello there, ladies." Edward walked in, with Emmett and Jasper following behind him.

"Oh, very pretty ladies." Emmett smiled widely.

"What happened? You've got us waiting here going crazy. You didn't answer your phones, or call. You know you should have called us-"

"Very angry, pretty ladies." Jasper joked.

"I'm being serious here!" I yelled at them.

"Okay, sorry mom!" Emmett answered back sarcastically

"Something came up at last minute, Bella." Jasper shrugged.

"Something like what?"

"Ask Edward, it's his entire fault." Emmett pointed his thumb over at Edward who was plopped down on the couch, relaxing as if nothing wrong happened. I slowly walked over to his side and stood there glancing down at him.

"Edward." I spoke softly.

"Wow, Bella you look very beautiful." His eyes widened as he inspected how I looked.

"Thank you. But it'll be all for nothing if we don't get out of here."

"I'm sorry, it's just, that annoying lady, ugh!" he sighed in anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, really. We should leave now." He got up from the couch, straightened out his shirt and pants, and headed to the door.

"Let's go ladies!" Emmett called out to Rosalie, Alice, and even Jasper.

"Excuse me?" Jasper scoffed.

"Oh, what-ever; it would've taken longer to call all of your names!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yay! Tonight's gonna be so fun!" Alice squealed at me and Rose.

**-+-**

We got into Emmett's car and rushed to the restaurant, just making it there before the clock struck 8:45.

"Emmett, hurry up. You're driving like a grandpa!" Alice whined.

"I'm doing 75 in a 50 zone. Cool your jets."

"Whatever, let's just hope we don't get stopped by a –"

_Weee-oooo-Weeee-oooo! _The piercing noise of a cop car siren rang through my ears as my stomach twisted violently in knots.

"Emmett, pull over!" Edward told him.

"I can run him out, I just-"

"EMMETT!" the other five passengers yelled out.

"Okay, okay! Gosh!" Emmett slowed the car down and pulled it over to the side of the road."

"Oh my god!" Alice began panicking. "We're gonna get booked and jailed!"

"Alice!" I scolded her.

"Just stay clam, act normal." Jasper commanded. The cop got out of the cruiser and stalked over to our car, tapping on the glass.

Emmett rolled down the window, "Good evening officer."

"Do you know why I pulled you over, son?" The cop asked sternly.

"Uhh-"

"This is a 50mph zone and you were way past sixty. Care to explain."

"Well, you see sir…uh…my friend Isabella, became suddenly ill. We think its food poisoning," The officer took a glance over towards the back seat and Alice nudged my side, ordering me to act sick.

"Ohhhhh, I'm gonna die. I can see the light. Someone help meeeeee!" I moaned in fake pain.

"Stay out of the light, Bella! Whatever you do, don't go in!"

"Err…" the officer grunted in confusion.

"You see, I told her shellfish would do her wrong. Well, I was just rushing to get to the hospital before anything could get worse." Emmett lied straight to the officer's face.

"I'll let you off with a warning. But this vehicle is over the passenger limit and I don't want to stop this car again for speeding." He said.

"Yes sir, will not happen again. I promise." Emmett assured.

"Alright, get this young woman to the nearest medical center." And with that, the police officer allowed us to be on our way. About a few minutes away from the area, we let out a sigh of relief.

"Food poisoning?! I'm going to kill you Emmett!" I shouted.

"Well, it worked. Now let's get to the restaurant, we're wasting time."

"Yeah, we're to busy get pulled over by the law enforcement!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at _Chez Pierre_, a very formal and expensive French restaurant. We got out the car and entered the eatery. The maître d' greeted us kindly in a lovely French accent.

"Yes, reservation for six, under Cullen." Edward. The man checked up and down in the book, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing here under Cullen." He said.

"There must be some mistake. I called at around ten in the morning today." Edward stated.

"Let me check vonce more." He suggested in his accent. He searched thru the listings of names, but said that there was nothing for us.

"Are there any free tables?" Edward asked.

"No, vee are full." He snorted.

"Well, I think my friend Mr. Washington might help you rearrange something for us." Emmett pulled out a dollar bill and waved it in front of the man's face, bribing him.

"I can't accept that. For all I know, you may need that for you're order at Mickey D's."

"Hey, you listen here, Frenchie…!"

"Leave the premises now, before I call security on vu all." He ordered us away.

"Fine, we'll go."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Merci my ass." Emmett muttered under his breathe. We followed each other back outside and piled back into Emmett's car.

"What now?" Alice pouted. "Our birthdays are jank!

"Hey now ladies, we still have the night club." Emmett said.

"Alright, let's do it to it!" Alice shouted.

"We're gonna have a blast, I promise you."

**-+-**

"Have you my good friend Mr. Washington?" Emmett pulled out the same crinkled dollar from back at the restaurant.

"How about no." The bouncer argued back.

"Hey, he's got a twin." He insisted.

"Man, get the hell outta my face!" The man who had total control over the red velvet ropes yelled at Emmett. They were about the same size and had about the same body form, but the bouncer was bald, had piercings, and his arms were covered in tats. He was allowing us no entry into Club Mo Jo. We waited for about a half an hour on the long line outside. I checked the time on my cell which read 10:15 p.m.

"Wears Vinnie? He would us in." Emmett said.

"In the hospital with a concussion, wanna join him?!" The big meat head answered back with a threat.

"Fine be that way!" Little Alice stood up to the bouncer. "I hope your life is a long, lonely, suckish one!" She poked his hard chest with her skinny index finger. He let out a loud grunt, like a bull ready to charge. "Heh, well have a nice night!" She backed away and ran beside me.

"Let's just get out of here guys." Edward stepped out of the line and motioned for us to leave. As I was getting out the line, the bouncer grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"You're a very fine babe. You can go ahead in." he jerked his head towards he entrance.

"What about my friends?" I asked.

"No way."

"Then no thank you." I tugged my arm away from his grip, but it was tightly secure and I couldn't get free. "Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edward stepped up and pushed him back.

"Get outta here." he pushed Edward back, making Edward shove back. The club bouncer then punched him hard and fast in the face, making him fall back into Jasper.

"Edward!" I gasped at the scene happening in front of me.

"Oh hell no!" Emmett stalked up towards the man his size and threw a quick uppercut to his jaw, catching him off guard. "Mess with someone your own size, bastard."

"Emmett, stop it!"

"Let's go before they call the cops!" Rose shrieked as she grabbed me and Emmett and pulled us away. We ran all the way to the car, with Emmett and Jasper holding Edward up by his arms. We got back in the car and raced home, making sure no one followed us, and that we wouldn't get stopped by the police.

"Let's just get back to the dorms. My birthday doesn't matter at all anymore!" I cried as I held onto Edward's hand.

**-+-**

**A/N: ZOMGGGG!!! Sorry for any mistakes if there are any…I didn't feel like proofreading since it was so long! Well, again, sorry for the long hold, but I explained everything at the top, so like I said, please forgive me and send reviews; good and happy reviews!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading my story. All the **_**"update now, I love your story"**_** reviews made me smile, so keep 'em coming! **

**Much Love,**

**XOXO**


	13. Feelings Are Mutual

**A/N:**** I had the worst writer's block in the history of all writer's blocks. But I pulled through and got a chapter written. But guess what, I'm starting a new story, or at least trying very hard to come up with one heehee ;) Some one PMed me one day and told me that my writing skills need to improve, but in a nice way, haha. And that's another reason why this chapter took so long to be completed. I really wanted it to be better than it was originally. I also wanna go see Half-Blood Prince. If anyone saw it already, tell me if it's good, but don't spoil it for me, thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight.**

_Chapter 13:_

**Feelings Are Mutual**

We rushed Edward into our dorm room and I scurried quickly to the kitchen to get him a pack of ice for his eye, which was rapidly swelling and becoming black and blue.

"Ugh, the nerve of that man!" Alice huffed as she entered the room.

"Sit him down on the couch, guys." I told Emmett and Jasper. I went to Edward's side and sat beside him. "Tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere." He coughed out. Gently as I could, I placed the ice pack on his eye. It was large enough to cover the whole left side of his face and he winced in pain when the coldness made contact to his skin.

"Sorry!" I whined out.

"It's okay. It's that good kind of pain." He smiled. "If anyone's sorry, it's me. It my fault, you didn't get your perfect birthday, you either Alice." Edward pouted as he held the ice pack to his black eye.

"Hey, don't put yourself down for that. It was fun while it lasted." Alice tried to reassure him. "Plus, you took a hard hit for Bella; I wish someone gave me a present like that."

"Alice!"

"Whaaaaaat?" she said innocently.

"She's right though, thank you." I whispered to Edward.

"Anytime." He grinned back. It made me happy to see him smile even in the position he was in. I still couldn't believe what happened. I was just thankful to have him for reasons like that. However, seeing him hurt made my heart ache. I knew very well that he was a strong guy, inside and out. But I couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened. I had to pay him back, or at least thank him in a way that's big enough for him to accept.

"Let's watch a movie and have a little party." Emmett suggested.

"Great idea, these outfits have to be worth wearing for something." Rosalie giggled.

"I think I'll pass on that one." Edward lifted his arm up as he spoke.

"Aw, c'mon Eddie! We gotta celebrate and tear the roof of this motha fu-"

"Emmett!" I scolded him.

"I'm in no condition to "bring the house down", Emmett, sorry." Edward said making air quotes.

"I guess we'll move it to our dorm, right Jasper? Well then, ladies shall we." He extended his arm out towards Rose as Jasper did the same for Alice.

"What gentlemen." Alice giggled.

"You comin' birthday girl?" Rosalie asked me before they headed out the door.

"Uh, I'll be there in a few."

"Fine, but we're starting with or without you, just a warning." Emmett said and Alice slapped him across the chest.

"Okay." I laughed and they closed the door behind them, leaving me and Edward alone in the room.

"Why don't you go?" He asked.

"I will, I just want to relax a little before they get me doing god knows what."

"Good idea."

"And I just wanted to stay with you for a while..." I looked at him nervously as that cute crooked grin appeared on his face. "…in your time of pain." I smiled. _Good save, Swan!_ The voice in my head shouted.

"Thank you, but it's your birthday, and I don't want you to miss the party over at Emmett's." He said sadly.

"Nah, all the fun's right here!" I laughed as I switched on the iHome and "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine started playing. "Oh, well…" I shrugged. "Not exactly what I was aiming for." We laughed together at my reaction.

He turned towards me and inched his way closer until he whispered into my ear, "Dance with me, Bella." He rose from the couch and held out his hand for me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. I didn't even know what to do; I just froze in place from all the nervousness. He took a hold of my other hand and gently, he placed my hands around his neck and put his hands around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest. I felt him breathing and I closed my eyes and listened to the beating of his heart as we swayed to the music. I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed.

"Edward…" I spoke softly.

"Hmmm."

"Are you still in pain?" I picked up my head and looked at his black eye.

"Not anymore." He gazed back down at my face. He raised his hand up to my face and brushed a strand of my hair away. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella."

_He told me I look beautiful? Someone pinch me, I must be imagining all of this!_ My cheeks felt flushed and changed to a deep shade of pink. I lowered my head down so he couldn't see that I was blushing. _Say something you idiot!_

"T-thanks." I stumbled nervously on my reply. Suddenly, he gently took hold of my chin and lifted my head up slowly, keeping his eyes on mine. His face was about an inch away from mine, and I was holding my breath.

"Bella, where's your-" I backed away from Edward from the startle but he still had an arm around my waist.

"Oh." Emmett said with amusement at our position.

"We interrupted something, didn't we?" Rose asked.

"What do you need?" I asked, trying to make my irritation unnoticeable.

"Your camera, but we'll get it later. C'mon Emmett."

"Remember, use protection." He said as he was pulled out by Rosalie. The door was shut and the song we were dancing to had ended. It grew very quiet very quick. I was being suffocated by the awkward silence, so I said something to end it.

"W-we should probably go over and join them."

"You go ahead, I'm gonna stay in here and sleep."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I've got a huge headache." He sighed as he plopped down on his bed.

"You want me to stay and-"

"No, you go ahead, it's your birthday." He insisted.

"Okay, well goodnight."

"'Night." He said while shutting of the lamp. I took off my heels, put on my slippers, and grabbed my camera before heading over to Emmett's room. I could hear the music blasting from inside.

"YAY, BELLLAA'S HERE!" Alice sprung towards me and

"Alice, are you drunk?!"

"NO!" she spat at me and then laughed uncontrollably in my face, the stench of alcohol leaving her breathe.

"Ugh, Alice, you are!" I sat her down on the couch and stormed over to Emmett.

"Hey there!" Emmett exclaimed, him also being much drunk as Alice.

"Don't you 'hey there', me. How could you give her beer? Are you crazy?!" I shouted into his face.

"Chillax, Bella, it was champagne. This is a celebration!" He threw his arms around my neck and pulled me over to the kitchen to get a glass for me.

"Oh, no thank you. I'd like to be the mature, responsible one here." I refused.

"C'mon, a sip won't hurt. Let's make a toast!" He grabbed a glass of bubbly and pulled me over to the lounge area.

He handed me the champagne. "How'd you even bring alcoholic drinks into school?"

"Heh, let's uh save that for another time shall we…err, JASPER!" As Jasper lowered the volume of the music, Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

"HEY, PUT HE MUSIC BA-" Alice screamed out but Rosalie clamped her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Emmett winked at Rose and I rolled my eyes. "Before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I would like to propose a toast to the birthday girls: Bella and Alice. Ladies, this is to you." He raised his glass into the air and so did everyone else. Then everyone took a sip. However, Alice was the only one to gulp it down as if it were a shot. After that, I settled with a can of Coke and had a slice of pizza. We took a few pictures and then Rosalie came over to me, and brought up Edward.

"He's resting back at our room, but he's probably starving. I should go bring him some food before Emmett devours it all." I laughed as I left her and went to the kitchen to the pizza boxes. There where only three slices left which were still warm, so I quickly took two and went over to my room. I brought my fist up to the door, but hesitated before knocking. _Should I knock first or just go in. I mean it _is_ my room, too. But what if he's not clothed or maybe he's in the shower or something…_

I turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open. The room was dark and there was a small light beaming from his charging cell phone. I stepped in, walking on my tippy-toes. The door then slammed from behind me with a loud _BOOM._

"Shhhhit!" I swore under my breath.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's up?" he switched on the light and sat up in his bed while rubbing his eyes.

"I figured you'd be hungry." I walked over and sat beside him.

"Oh, thanks." He ruffled his hair around messily before accepting the plate. Without hesitation he brought a slice up to his mouth and took a huge bite out of it.

"I guess I was right." I laughed at the already half eaten slice.

"Heh, yeah." He chuckled while wiping the corners of his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A coke's good." He answered with his mouth full.

"Here you go." I handed him the can and sat back down on the bed. "Sorry if I woke you up just then."

"I was actually awake. I couldn't sleep; too much on my mind." He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Like what?"

"Uh, you know, stuff…" He quickly shifted his gaze down onto his plate.

"Oh."

"You want some of this?" He pointed to his second slice.

"Um…" I shrugged.

"Yes, you do." He smiled.

"I'll have the crust."

"That's the best part!" He pouted jokingly. I ripped part of the crust off, but ended up with all of it.

"Oops!" I laughed.

"Hey!"

"Haha, here." I broke apart of it and fed it to him. "Happy now? The baby got his crust."

"Eh." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"I'll take that." I took the grease-filled plate and brought it over to the kitchen, then went back to Edward's side. "So what were you doing here all alone…in the dark…on the bed." I eyed him suspiciously.

"You've got a sick mind."

"Ha, I was only joking!" I sniggered.

"Like I said before, I was thinking."

"I know, but what about?" I insisted on him telling me.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." We stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Too bad, what goes on in here stays in here." He said while poking at his forehead.

"Aw, c'mon Edward!" I shot him a puppy dog stare.

"I was thinking about a girl."

Then that awkward silence came back, but ten times more uncomfortable.

"Hmmm, I wonder why. This brings me back to my assumption from before!" I joked.

"Oh, Bella…" He sighed.

"What?"

"You know, I still need to give you your present." He said, changing the subject.

A wide smile crept upon my face. "You got me a gift?"

"Of course I did."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll know when you open it." He laughed.

"But-"

"No buts. If I tell you, it'll ruin the whole surprise."

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Nope." He smiled.

"When will I get it?"

"Are you done, yet?" He laughed.

"Sorry." I looked down. He got up from his bed from the other side and walked over to his drawers. He opened the second one and pulled out a blue gift box that had ribbon tied around it and a bow at the top.

"Happy birthday Bella." I looked up and he was standing in front of me with the small box extended out to me.

**EPOV!**

_Man, I hope she likes it. I went through so much to get this for her. If only it were ready on time. Then I wouldn't have been late for tonight, and we didn't have to miss out on everything. Will she like it; will she think it means too much?_ _I really wish this makes up for everything… _

My many thoughts rushed around in my mind, making me more nervous for this moment of truth. She slowly took the gift from my hands and held it close to her for a few seconds before opening it. Then she started removing the ribbon.

_This is it… _

She lifted the top off and was in total awe of what was in front of her. I could tell because she stopped breathing.

"Bella."

She was still staring motionlessly.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" She jerked her head up at me and even though her lips were in a small pout, she was smiling with her eyes. **(A/N: I watch too much Top Model. That's all Tyra says, haha!)**

**BPOV!!**

"Are you okay?" His voice brought me back to realization.

"This is…beautiful." I couldn't take my eyes off of what was in the box; of what was now mine to have, forever. In my hands was a silver heart-shaped locket that had a tiny silver key, both on a silver chain. The locket had a heart in the middle with what looked like flowers around it and other eye-catching patterns. **(A/N: Sounds weird, but I'm not much good at describing nice things so there's a link for the photo on my page :D) **"Where'd you get it?" I rubbed my thumb on its design then squeezed it tightly in my hand.

"There's this antique store in town and when saw it, I immediately thought of you, and thought you'd like it." He smiled.

"I do, I love it."

"Here, I'll put it on for you." He offered. I handed him the locket and stood up. As I gathered my hair up into a ponytail, he slipped it on around my neck and hooked it together. I let my hair fall back into place then hopped over to the mirror to see how it looked around my neck.

"It's perfect." I touched the locket again.

"It suits you well." He smiled. I smiled, too. He sat back down on his bed.

"I need to get out of this dress already." I scurried to my drawers and got out pajamas for the night. I went into the bathroom to change and when I got out, Edward was listening to his iPod, sipping his Coke. "That's much better." I murmured to myself as I threw the dress onto my bed.

"I'm so worn-out." I yawned while stretching.

"You say something?" He asked while pulling the ear bud out of his ear.

"I said I was tired."

"Oh." He carried on with his music.

"Goodnight." I said, sure that he didn't take notice of it. As I started to turn down my bed, Edward began humming. I ignored it since it was soft and I could barely hear it, but then it grew louder, and more annoying. I turned around and he had his eyes closed and his head was bent and swaying to the music. "Edward, can you please stop?" I asked politely.

He didn't hear me.

"Edward?" I grew more and more frustrated as his humming grew louder. And to top it all off, he started drumming with his hands against his knees. "Edward!" I grabbed my pillow, marched over to his bedside, and thumped him in his head with it.

"What the- what was that for?" He asked in a surprised manner.

"You were getting annoying!"

"Oh, so you hit me in the head with a pillow?"

"I wouldn't have if you had just answered me. I called your name several times." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, I won't hum again."

"Thank you." I sighed and returned back to my bed, getting under the covers and closing my eyes.

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike. You know its thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!" _Edward sang out loud. **(A/N: Review for Edward belting out Thriller! Haha. R.I.P Michael Jackson =/)**

"Are you kidding me?!!?" I jumped out of bed and threw my pillow at him again.

"What!!" He ripped the headphones off and slammed his iPod on his table.

"**I'm. Trying. To. Sleep. And. You. Won't. Keep. Quiet!**" I hit him a total of nine times; once for every word spoken, and by the time I was done, his hair was ruffled in every direction and he had his arms up shielding him from more unexpected hits.

"Are you finished?"

"Are you!?" I asked out of breath.

"What did I even do?!"

"UGHHH!" I hit him one more time out of frustration.

"Whoa! Don't go starting any pillow fights now." He said.

"Why." I hit him again.

"Bella, I said don't star-" I smacked the pillow in his face before he could finish his sentence. He sighed then arose from his bed. He was still in his dress clothes, but had his blouse open with his white wife beater underneath, and his sleeves were rolled up to his forearms.

"You really don't wanna do that." He stared down at me with the sexiest smirk I've ever seen.

_Yes, I think Edward Cullen is sexy! _I shouted in my mind."Afraid you might lose, huh, Cullen?" I teased.

"Don't go there. I hold the title of the pillow fighting champion."

"Oh, is that so?" I hit him again.

"Bella, I wouldn't if I were you. I'll leave you begging for mercy."

"You're all talk, and no action Eddie." I smirked.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He stepped closer to me with that same look that made my knees go week. **(A/N: Oh gosh, now I'm quoting from the movie, but I just couldn't resist!! lmao xD) **Next thing I know, he's got my pillow in his possession and I'm looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Give me -" I tried reaching for the pillow, but he held it behind his back, but that didn't stop me. I ran from him and jumped onto his bed and grabbed his pillow, then wacked him in the head with it.

"Ha!" I jumped off the bed and scurried to the kitchen. But I was soon trapped, there was nowhere else for me to go, because in front of me were the wall and the fridge, and behind me was the enemy.

"I think you've got nowhere to go, Swan." He smirked.

"Think again." I threw the pillow at him to distract him while I hopped over the counter, then making a dash for the bathroom. I pushed the door open and was about to get in, but he was took quick. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out.

"No!" I laughed. Next think I knew I was six feet up from the ground because he hauled me over his shoulder. I kicked and fidgeted until he dropped to his knees and we were lying on the floor, him being the one on top.

"Hate to say I told you so." He chuckled.

"You're cheating!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes!"

"How?" He scoffed.

"No manhandling!"

"What! There're no rules in pillow fighting." He laughed.

"Well there should be." I smiled, but when I realized how we were, sprawled on the floor on top of each other, the smile went away and I began to blush intensely. I looked back up at him and he was staring at me, but it wasn't a blank stare, or a mean stare. There was something deeper behind it, as if he was trying to read me or figure out what was going through my mind. His eyes were gorgeous, and I couldn't look away; I didn't want to, anyways. I suddenly felt this strange sensation, almost an urge to do something I've never done before. Without thinking I placed my hand upon his cheek and pressed my lips on his. It felt so right, me kissing him. It was warm and sweet, and I felt a spark of something special, but I quickly pulled away.

"Bella?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I crawled away from under him until I was backed up against the wall. He quickly shuffled to his feet and walked over to me, kneeling by my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that." I looked down, tears filling in my eyes. _Why am I crying? _I kept asking myself repeatedly, but I knew very well why I had salty droplets of water streaming down my pink cheeks. I'm in love with Edward Cullen. I love being with him, I love spending every waking moment with him. But I can't love him. He's my roommate; my best friend and it would make things different between us. Maybe for the worst and I couldn't possible take that chance and risk it all.

"I just couldn't help it. You were right there, and I wanted to. But I shouldn't have. You probably didn't want me to. Ugh, I'm such an -" Edward had pulled me toward him, kissing me as we got closer.

**A/N: I know I shouldn't have left it as a cliffhanger but something told me to, because there will be more next chapter. Again, sorry for the over-extended update, it's summer, and things come up, like surprise trips to places, and I don't have a laptop to take with me everywhere I go, but that will be changing soon! Review and tell me if you like, hated, or found something you disliked or loved in this chapter. GOOD reviews equal a happy me, and a happy me equals a new chapter!**

**Much Love,**

**XOXO**


	14. The Hangover

**A/N: First off, I need to apologize for my never-ending hiatus. I had a lot going on for me, with school, work, and other stuff that comes along with being a teenager. I'll try my absolute best now to keep the updates frequent, and if I'm taking forever to update, you can yell at me, and whatever. It will help me work harder; I need motivation, but don't go too hard on me. Please keep reading and reviewing (:**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. You make me smile (:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything from Twilight. This story, however, is all mine.

**Previously on Just One of the Guys:**

"_Bella?" He had a concerned look on his face._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I crawled away from under him until I was backed up against the wall. He quickly shuffled to his feet and walked over to me, kneeling by my side._

"_Bella, what's wrong?"_

"_I shouldn't have done that." I looked down, tears filling in my eyes. __Why am I crying? __I kept asking myself repeatedly, but I knew very well why I had salty droplets of water streaming down my pink cheeks. I'm in love with Edward Cullen. I love being with him, I love spending every waking moment with him. But I can't love him. He's my roommate; my best friend and it would make things different between us. Maybe for the worst and I couldn't possibly take that chance and risk it all._

"_I just couldn't help it. You were right there, and I wanted to. But I shouldn't have. You probably didn't want me to. Ugh, I'm such an -" Edward had pulled me toward him, kissing me as we got closer._

_Chapter 14:_

**The Hangover**

Please tell me I was dreaming. It was all a dream, right? Everything that happened must've been all in my head. It's just too good to be true... I thought to myself.

I blinked countless times then rubbed my eyes, clearing the sleep away. I starred blankly up at the white ceiling and the spinning fan above me. Five minutes passed before I realized I wasn't in my bed, or anywhere comfortable for that matter. When I noticed I was on the floor, I tried getting up, but was held back by someone's arm wrapped around my waist. Dazed, I forced myself to sit up then turned to see who I was spooned with for the whole night.

"Edward?" I whispered slowly as I admired his breathtakingly flawless features. He was gorgeous even while unconscious. I giggled at the thought. _Oh my gosh, so it wasn't a dream! I made out with Edward Cullen last night! OH MY GOD! _I screamed in my head. I didn't know what to do; wake him up, leave him the way he was, or kiss him. I definitely wanted to kiss him, though. No doubt about that. I slowly began to stand up and as I headed to the bathroom. When I brushed my teeth, and fixed the way my hay-stack of hair looked, I walked out to find Edward waking up.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Hey!"

"What happened?" He asked.

"About what?" My stomach churned with nervousness.

"Why am I on the floor?" He chuckled while straightening out his back. "And where's everyone else?"

"Probably passed out at Emmett's." I shrugged.

"What happened last night..."

I stiffened when I heard the words that he spoke. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, it wasn't all in my head, right?" He moved closer to me, making me back up to the wall. I was stuck, pinned up between him and the wall behind me.

"Um, not at all." I swallowed.

"That's good." He cracked a sweet smile before taking my face in his hands and pecking me lightly on the lips. When we broke apart, he noticed my cherry red blush and smiled once more. "Bella, I-"

"Guys, you have to see this!" The door swung open with Jasper frantically running in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"C'mon." he waved us over as he left the room.

"I have to start locking that door." Edward sighed heavily.

"Let's go!" I laughed as I took him by the hand and pulled him along. We walked over to the other dorm, pushed open the door, and regretted going there. On the floor, passed out, was Emmett, with a tequila bottle clutched in his hand. He had sunglasses on, and was only wearing a white blouse with his boxers, and white tube socks. (A/N: Think Tom Cruise in Risky Business, teehee.)

"What the hell…" Edward's eyes widened in shock as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh, this is crazy! Wheres my camera?" I looked around the room and saw my digital camera on the side table. I ran to it, turned it on, and snapped a photo of Emmett. "You know, we can have a whole album of this guy. First with the makeup, now this. I wonder what'll come next." I chuckled.

"Well where are the girls?"

"Uh, there." Jasper pointed to the beds in the back of the room. Alice was passed out on her stomach, her head by the foot of the bed and her feet upon the pillows. Rosalie was on the other bed, sleeping elegantly, covered in blankets and snoozing away peacefully.

"Haha, oh boy." I shook my head.

"We should wake them up, I guess."

"Eh, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, Alice looks like she's got a bad hangover coming soon. I don't want to disturb them." I said.

"Bella's right. I wouldn't want an irritated Alice storming around the place complaining, and well, vomiting…" Jasper confessed.

"Ugh, that reminds me." I rolled my eyes and flashbacked to the morning after that crazy party I was dragged to. I had a terrible hangover, and threw up in front of Edward and everything. I shuddered at the dreadful memory.

"Alright, let's go get some food. Maybe when we get back, they'll be hungry." Edward suggested.

"Oh we all know Emmett will be." Jasper said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door, Edward and I following after him.

We drove into town to the nearest diner and got orders of their best French toast, waffles, bacon, and eggs. We got back about a half hour later and when we entered Jasper and Emmett's room, the only one up was Rosalie.

"Good morning everyone." She exclaimed as she finished making the bed. She was in a good mood; too bad I couldn't say the same for Alice.

"Ugh, stop yelllling!" she groaned out.

"Alice, we brought you some breakfast."

"Ew." She muttered as she slowly turned over. Being unaware of her surroundings, she rolled over a bit too much and ended up on the floor with a loud thud. "Bellllllaaaaa!" she cried.

"Oh, Alice." I sighed as I rushed over to help her up. I carefully helped her up off the ground.

"Err…" I heard Alice's stomach grumble loudly. "I don't feel so good." She gulped.

"She's gonna hurl!" Emmett shouted unexpectedly in a drowsy state.

Alice ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. We heard her gagging and moaning. "Ewwwwwww!" she shouted.

"That doesn't sound too good." Edward said.

"Obviously; she's blowing chunks in there like it's no body's business." said Emmett.

"That's because it _is_ no body's business. Edward, you and the guys go to our room. Rose and I need to take care of Alice." I ran to the kitchen area to get a rag and a glass of water.

"But this is _my _room!" Emmett whined.

"Let's go." Edward and Jasper took hold of Emmett's arms and legs and hoisted him up to carry him out. "God, you're fat."

"It's all muscle, baby. It's ok; since you wouldn't know what being buff is like."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok then." Edward threw his hands up in the air, releasing Emmett, and letting him drop to the floor.

"What the hell man!" Emmett shouted.

"Well since I'm "not buff enough", I'm not fit to haul a lard ass like you."

"Bu-"

"Don't look at me; I'm like the size of your arm." Jasper walked away, heading towards the hall.

"A little help here!" Alice groaned as she opened the bathroom door just enough to expose herself sprawled on the floor.

"I'm coming Alice. Emmett, get up and go." I said.

"Once again, this is _my_ room." He argued.

"Yes, thanks for that little fact, but you need to leave unless-"

"Alice! Are you kidding me, you totally missed the toilet! Bella, there's puke all over the place!" Rosalie cried out from the bathroom doorway.

"…Unless, you'd like to clean up Alice's barf off the walls of _your_ bathroom, in _your_ room."

"Take all the time you need. I'll be in your dorm, eating all your food." And with that, he was gone.

"Hey, Bells, where's the Advil?" Rosalie asked.

"It should be in the medicine cabinet, if not, there's some in my room." I answered while placing some dishes into the sink.

"Okay." On her way back to the bathroom, I heard a loud thud and shriek from Rosalie.

"Rose, what happened?" I rushed over in an instant to find Alice kneeling over the toilet bowl and Rosalie down on her back, covered in Alice's vomit. "Oh…my…" I gasped.

"Why me!" Tears started pouring out of Rosalie's eyes as she slowly sat up, vomit covering her back.

"Here, Rose, take my hand." I reached out for her and pulled her up. "Ugh, you stink." When she was on her feet she began to cry more.

"I don't deserve this!" She lifted her hand up to her face to wipe her tears, but regretted it when she ended up smearing a bit of puke on her cheek. "Ughhhhh!" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hahahaha, oh, that was unexpected!" Alice laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you, because last time I checked, this is your vomit coating my back!"

"Oh." Alice shut right up.

"Rosalie, get into the tub, now. I need to hose you down." I turned to Alice, "As for you, I suggest you go clean yourself off and go lay down. I'll bring you your aspirin when I'm done sanitizing Rose."

"Okay, mom." Alice got up from the tiled floor and walked out, slipping occasionally. I turned the shower on and sprayed Rosalie's back.

"Oh my god that's freezing!"

"Sorry." I turned the nozzle to warm. "Well, I think you can handle it from here. I'll go get you my body wash and shampoo and some clothes."

"Don't forget to bring a mop for the mess!" Rosalie shouted as I left.

"Alice, how are you doing?"

"Bella, my tummy hurts."

"How's your head?"

"Pounding." She whimpered.

"Okay, I'll go get you some Advil." I left the room and walked over to mine. Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching TV while Emmett was sitting by the kitchen counter eating the breakfast we brought from the diner.

"Hey, how is she?"

"Yeah, is the puke machine done with her oral diarrhea?" Emmett asked obnoxiously as he stuffed his mouth with food."

"Man, that's gross." Edward shuddered.

"Emmett, how can you say that while eating?" I asked disgusted.

"Don't talk about her that way! I have to kiss that puke machine!" Jasper had a sickened look as he thought about what Emmett said.

"Hey, that's your choice, dude."

"You're sick, and where's the Advil?" I asked.

"It should be in the bathroom."

I rushed to the bathroom to get the pills from the medicine cabinet for Alice and stuff for the shower for Rosalie. I then went through her suitcase to get a proper outfit for her to wear.

"What's all that stuff for?" Edward asked.

"Well the clothes are for Rose. Get this; she walks into the bathroom to check on Alice and next thing she knows, she's lying on the floor, her back covered in Alice's throw up."

"That's terrible."

"Puh-leasseee, I'm eating here. Do you mind toning down the gross details?" Emmett complained.

"Yeah, says the guy who used phrases like 'oral diarrhea'." I rolled my eyes.

"Is she okay?" Asked Edward concerned.

"Mhm, she's taking a shower now. As for Alice, I just hope she's sane, since I'm not there. I better get back."

I headed back over to the guys' dorm to find Alice curled up in a ball on the floor. Rosalie was still in the shower. "Bellllaaaa, is that you?" Alice called out.

"Yes, Alice, who else would it be. Why are you on the floor?" I placed the clothes on the couch and popped open the bottle of pills.

"I fell."

"And you couldn't get back up on the couch?"

"No."

"Well, here you go." I handed her the cup and the pills as she sat up. Afterwards, I got the shampoo and body wash with her clothes and went into the bathroom to give them to Rose.

"Bella, is there any ginger-ale?" Alice walked up to me.

"Oh, it's a miracle; you're on your feet." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"There's some in the fridge over at my dorm; be right back."

"Bella..."

"Yeah?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her.

"I just wanna thank you for everything; taking care of me and all. I really appreciate it." She walked up to me and pulled me into an embrace. "You're the best friend any girl could ask for."

"Aw, you're welcome, Alice." I hugged back. "But you're starting to reek, so hop into the shower when Rose gets out." I chuckled. I left to go get her some ginger-ale. "I'll bring you some clothes to change into, too."

"Thanks love!" she smiled and strolled over to the couch.

I walked back to my dorm and the boys were all sitting watching TV. I continued walking towards Alice's suitcase. After I got her clothes, I went to the fridge to get her a can of ginger-ale, their eyes following my every move, the whole time. Before I left, I turned to them.

Rosalie was out and dressed, combing her hair and Alice was in the process of showering.

"I feel a thousand times better!"

"That's good." I smiled.

"Last night was crazy."

"What happened last night exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Oh my god, what _didn't_ happen last night?" She answered. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, we drank…a lot. We danced a lot. Oh and we played strip poker!"

"Strip poker!" I laughed.

"Mhm, that's why you found Emmett pants less." She giggled.

"That's crazy. Who won?"

"Us girls did of course!" exclaimed Alice as she stepped out of the bathroom. I laughed in response.

"We're gonna head back to the dorm with the guys, you coming?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll head over there soon. I think I'm going to take the chance and take a quick shower." I said.

"Alright, see ya." Alice exclaimed while bouncing happily out the door.

"Hey Rose, can you do me a favor and bring over a change of clothes for me?"

"Yeah, no problem." And with that, she left the room.

I hopped in the tub and took what seemed like a twenty minute shower. I shut the water off and went to grab a towel off the rack, but there were none there. I looked around the bathroom, but there was not even a small rag in site. "Damn." I sighed. Then I heard the door open and shut, then in a few seconds open and shut again. _Maybe that was Rose with my clothes_, I thought. I stood still on the cold tiled floor, quietly, listening for any movement outside. Hearing nothing, I figured it would be safe to walk out there, maybe being lucky enough to find a clean towel in the closet.

"Rose? Alice?"

No answer.

"Hello? Anyone here…"

No answer, again.

Dripping wet, I stepped out into the main room. I looked around quickly, wondering where the extra towels would be. Spotting the closet, I began walking towards it.

But before I could reach my destination, I heard footsteps and several _male_ voices coming closer out in the hallway. The door knob began turning and in a blink of an eye, the door swung open with unnecessary force. Shouting loudly was Emmett, and following closely behind him were Edward and Jasper.

"Man, girls are annoying! They ruin everything!" Emmett shouted. The three boys entered the room, looked up, and stopped in their tracks as a reaction to my screaming, and, well, lack of clothes.

"Whoa!" Edward's eyes bugged out at the sight of my naked body. My eyes felt as if they popped out of my head, and all I could do was cover my chest and crotch area with my hands. I was like a deer caught in headlights; my feet were nailed to the floor and I couldn't move a single muscle in my whole body.

"Hey neighbors, what's going on?" An all too familiar voice spoke out.

"_Oh, god no! It can't be; please tell me it's not!" _I screamed in my head. The thought of who it could be made me cringe.

"Is it just me, or do you guys see a naked Bella Swan, too?" Mike Newton appeared in the doorway, his mouth gapped wide open. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, blinked countless times, and continued with his staring.

"GET OUT!" I screeched out as I ripped a blanket off the nearest bed. I took it and wrapped it around me, shielding my "goods" from the four boys.

***Normal P.O.V***

"Piss off, Newton!" Edward grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and forcefully led him back down the hallway.

"Take your hands off me, Cullen." Mike's yelps could be heard from miles away.

"Don't you ever, **ever**, look at my girlfriend like that again!" Edward's grizzly voice roared.

"G-girl…friend?"

"As a matter of fact, don't look at her at all. Don't talk to her, don't even think about her." Edward released Mike from his grip in a forceful way, leaving Mike with a hanging jaw and a wrinkled shirt.

"Damn." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"That's my man." Emmett knuckle touched Jasper.

Edward walked back to where Jasper and Emmett were standing and the door to their room was locked shut. "Guys, could you go back to my room so I can try to help Bella out?"

"Sure bro, no problem. C'mon Jazzy Wazzy."

"Shut up!"

"What, you like it when Alice calls you it."

"And are you Alice… I don't think so!" They argued while going into the room to join the girls.

***Bella's P.O.V.***

Knock. Knock.

pause.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Go away…_

"Bella, it's Edward."

_So…_

"No one else is here."

_I don't care…_

"Please let me in." he pleaded as he tapped on the door.

"Ugh." I sighed as I got up from the floor, and trudged over to the door wrapped in the blanket. I slowly but hesitantly opened the door just a crack. "Can I help you?"

"I think it's the other way around." He chuckled lightly.

I grunted as I closed the door and locked it once more.

"Bella, I just want to know if you're okay."

"Well what do you think?" I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

"Bella." he replied sternly.

I grumbled as I unlocked the door. I walked away and he opened it and walked in. I turned around and I saw him standing by the doorway. It was like he was unsure of what to do or say, or maybe he was just hesitant.

"Are you-"

"_Okay_? No, I'm better than okay. I'm totally peachy. I mean, isn't that how I should be after Mike Newton practically raped me with his eyes, _while_ I was undressed!"

"I handled him. Forget about that." he tried to calm me.

"Doesn't matter, he was still there, and he still saw. You don't have some power to erase people's minds do you?

"Er…"

"Didn't think so!" I plopped down on the floor in such anger, I wanted to scream out.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Some clothes would be nice." I gave out a small chuckle as I wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm on it. Stay right there." he rushed out of the room and came back with a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and one of his hoodies.

I smiled as he handed me the clothes.

"I figured today could be a bum day for us, if it's what you want."

"That's exactly what I want." and I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before heading to the bathroom to change.

**A/N: Okay, again, so so so so so sorry for the long wait. There's still a lot to happen in this story, so I'm not even half way finished. I'm starting the next chapters as we speak, but I think I'm going to write chapters 15 & 16 and then upload them both in one shot, so you guys will have like two for the price of one. Thanks for sticking through. Remember, review (: **

**Also, anyone have any thoughts or comments on how something could be improved or added to my story to make better for you or anything? I will read all reviews, so just submit any thoughts there (:**

**Much Love,**

**XOXO**


End file.
